Dragon Ball Super Plus
by Zwriter
Summary: A continuation of the events of Dragon Ball Super following the Tournament of power: After a desperate plea for help comes from another Universe, Goku and Vegeta heed the call, against the wishes of the Gods. While their intentions are pure, they may just be playing into an evil scheme, which will leave Universe 7 without its 2 Greatest Champions in a time of need.
1. Ep 1: A Desperate Plea, Vegeta's Wish

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

I.

In another Universe, a white streak races across space, flashing by planets and stars in seconds. At the head of the trail was a white, diamond shaped craft with a purple window in the front. As planets and stars faded out of view rapidly behind it, inside, the navigational system showed the craft 98% to its destination. Behind the control, the Saiyan Cabba, with a communicator attached to his ear looked concerned as he typed furiously at the controls. "This is Cabba with the Universal Hero Force, reaching out to planet Beekon, is anyone there? Can Anyone here me?" Cabba tried a different frequency, "This is Cabba from the Saiyans, please respond, this is Cabba from the Saiyans, responding to a distress call from planet Beekon. If anyone hears this, please respond." The Ships navigation showed progress, he was 99% there. Pressing a button on side of his communicator, he called back to his home base, "Dispatch do you copy?"

"Yes Cabba, what is it," a deep voice responded to him.

"I lost contact with Planet Beekon about 12 hours ago, there is no response, have you heard anything on your end from them? Could my communicator be malfunctioning?"

"No Sir, we are reading what you are. The planet has gone quiet. We are receiving zero communication from the planet. What do you think this means?" The voice on the other end sounded concerned. Cabba was as well. He was within minutes of arriving to his destination, but what would he even find. What would he be flying into.

"I don't know Zucchi, but I don't like the idea of flying into a crisis and not knowing what is going on." The voice on the other end paused before responding.

"Sir…Maybe you should consider backing off until we can learn more. You may be flying into a trap."

"NO!" Cabba quickly interjected. "We confirmed the distress call was legitimate. The Beekonians are in trouble, they are under attack. It's my job to do what I can." Cabba quickly gave all of his attention to what was in front of his field of view. The ship was powering out of hyper-speed, and about to enter its final approach. As the white aura disappeared around the ship, and everything came back into view, the ship began to coast towards its destination. The planet was there, peaceful. Radar of the surrounding area showed no invasion force nearby, and the atmosphere showed no debris, as if there had been major explosions. As he got closer to the planet, he headed towards the capital city.

The Explosive sound of the ship entering the atmosphere and the turbulence was brief, as the vessel cut through the air and streaked through the bluish pink Beekon sky, slicing towards a city off in the distance. He saw the palace of the King, and steered his navigation to land there. Coming to an abrupt halt, the ship gingerly descended onto the platform, and he quickly popped out of his craft, ready for anything.

His feet, firmly planted, fists clenched, and his defenses as the ready, he glanced to his left and right, taking a visual impression of his surroundings. The Kings palace sat in the center of the capital city, slightly above some of the tallest buildings. It was dark. No lights, no movement. It was so still; the movement of the clouds were apparent. He changed his position, looking around, seeing if he could view anything to tip him off as to what was going on. Still nothing.

He closed his eyes, and listened, and then focused as hard as he could. The only sounds he could hear was the wind swirling at this elevation. He used his sense to see if he could feel out anything, and there was something there, a darkness, but he couldn't place it. He moved around almost in a circle, and sensed it all around him, but when he opened his eyes, there was nothing. Somehow, the darkness was everywhere, and yet nowhere. The harder he put his sense to the test, the more emptiness he felt, and shivers went up and down his spine, as the darkness engulfed him. He ran towards the palace entrance, and forced his way through, flying up the circular stairwell to the throne room, but found nothing.

He jumped out a window towards the city, flying around swiftly, looking for anything, looking for anyone. He closed his eyes, feeling out, but still only felt as if he was flying through a fog of darkness. "HELLO!" he yelled, "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!" he yelled, desperately trying to find any survivors. Flying through the city, he still couldn't track anyone down. He flew high into the sky above the city, high into the dark sky so the whole city was in view. Cities with vehicles abandoned, houses, homes and buildings emptied. Nothing was there.

Static came on in his ear, followed by the voice of Zucchi at dispatch "Cabba, come in Cabba. Are you ok Sir?"

"Ya…yes." He said, filled with fear.

"Sir, what did you find?"

"Nothing…" he said with a shocked tone.

"Nothing sir?"

"Nothing…they're gone. They are all gone."

II.

Several months later, on a peaceful planet called Earth in Universe 7, the smell of smoke and cooked meat filled the air behind a large domed building. Every few months, Whis, the attendant to the God of Destruction Beerus would arrive to a feast prepared for him by Bulma. The two had a kinship, and over the years had grown quiet close. As the bright silvery flashes of light appeared from the sky and landed in the back patio of Bulma's house, she quickly came out to meet her guest.

"Hey Whis!" she yelled over waving with a beaming smile on her face.

"Bulma! How nice it is to see you," he said gleefully as the two approached. "And my, must I say it smells especially delightful!" remarking at the chefs at the grills near them, tending to the meat and veggies.

As the two sat down and presented their appetizers, deep within the building, there was a thick bolted door that was containing a dark red light and a deep resonating humming sound. The Gravity room was cranked up to its highest level, and inside, The Saiyan Prince, Bulma's husband Vegeta hovered over the ground in a thick weighted training suit. Beads of sweat darted from his forehead to the floor, pelting the ground with such force, the sound of the impact of even a single drop was an audible pelt.

Behind Vegeta's closed eyes, he focused on his power, deep within him, which had constantly evolved over and over again during his lifetime. In all of his recent battles, it has become clear to him, to attain a power greater than his rivals, he would have to evolve even further beyond. He would have to attain a degree of power no mortal, even those from other universes before had ever achieved.

During his time at the tournament of power, He defeated with his new power, even with a weakened body, a budding God of Destruction. But it was in this act he realized, not all God's are the same. It isn't a plateau, which means, it is just another ladder he must rise to achieve his Goal. Focusing on cultivating his newly evolved God Power, he could feel everything around him grow lighter, and lighter, until he felt as if he were no heavier than his soul. And in that instant, he heard a voice nearby, an energy, and a face came to mind. He was here.

As the Whis and Bulma continued to eat and engage each other in conversation, Vegeta walked out onto the Patio, Towel around his neck, "So it is True, you are here?"

"If by you, you are referring to me, then yes, it is I, Whis, Vegeta." He paused and looked at his sometime pupil. "My, my." he said as he eyed Vegeta walking towards him, "You have been busy."

"I always am." He said quickly before stating his true purpose, "I am ready to continue my training."

Bulma chimed in, upset her meal with her friend was being interrupted, "Vegeta, can't you see Whis and I just sat down to lunch, I swear you are so rude." He scowled back at her.

Whis was amused at Bulma's protest and turned his attention away from the Saiyan before returning to his meal. "Bulma is quite right Vegeta, I have just sat to eat. We shall discuss this when I have finished my meal."

Vegeta growled back at this response, and with a huff, said, "Fine," and walked off.

Not to long after, Gohan and Videl showed up with Pan for a playdate with bulla. Bulma, embarrassed she scheduled the two at the same time was relieved when Whis invited them to stay and eat, there was more than enough food for all of them.

Vegeta was far more patient then he was years ago, but, in his mind, it was because he was constantly tested. As Whis finished his meal, he quickly bid Bulma good wishes, and began to talk away from the Table. "Now Hold on just a second!" Vegeta blurted out, jumping out from the shadows of the patio and getting near Whis. "You did this last time, you ate and jetted out of here before bringing me back with you." Whis' cheeks grew rouge, and placed his hand in front of his mouth.

"Goodness me," he said as he knew he was caught and searched for an excuse. "Sorry, I am always in such a rush these days, just with Lord Beerus asleep, I don't like the idea to what his reaction would be if he awoke to a palace without me there. He isn't one to be left to his own devices." Vegeta crossed his arms, and stared at the Angel suspiciously.

"Funny, that never seemed to be a concern for you before. If memory serves me, Beerus is quite the heavy sleeper, and if you weren't there to wake him, he could sleep for years."

Whis looked back at him, feigning disgust, "Now, now, Vegeta, are you questioning me?"

"Yes I am." He responded without hesitation.

Whis, knew he was had. There was good reason he hadn't returned to train either Goku or Vegeta in months, but he couldn't reveal it to Vegeta now, or raise suspicion with an obvious false answer. He needed a distraction, something to change the subject, and, fortunately for him, he received it. The end of Whis' staff began to glow and chime, catching the attention of all. "Oh dear, who could that be?"

Looking down in the staff the Glowing ceased, and the visage of his sister had shown, "Hello Whis," she said gleefully with a small smile. The Attendant to the God of Destruction of the 6th Universe had reached out to her brother.

"Vados! Whis said surprised. To what do I owe this most wonderful surprise." Vados, through her staff gave him a quizzical look at his over the top response. She shook it off and tilted her staff to show a gorging Champa in the background enjoying a smorgasbord of delicacies prepared for him.

"It seems that the Saiyan Cabba wishes to send a message to your universe. It must be important, Champa denied his request, so the young Saiyan has spent weeks traveling around our Universe gathering a collection of the finest foods to please his lord so I'd fulfill his request."

Whis looking deeply into his Staff eyed the table in front of Champa, and while he had been most pleased with his meal today, he still had a sense of jealously over the food on Vados' end. "Oh it does look delicious," he carefully said, not trying to offend his current host.

"Yes, well… suppose I should relay the message then. Are the Saiyans Vegeta or Goku around?" she asked.

"You are in luck sister, I have the Saiyan prince right here, you may relay the message now." He responded. Vegeta walked close to the Staff, and looked into the gem at the top.

"I wonder what could be so important?" he said more interested than concerned.

"Very well then," Vados said, as the image of her and Champa faded, and an image of Cabba appeared. "You may relay your message Cabba," she said to him.

Vegeta could instantly see his fellow Saiyan was disturbed. It was in the eyes, he could see a cold fear that anyone who had seen true, overwhelming evil would have.

Cabba started, "Master! As you know, the Saiyans in Universe 6, like you are a warrior race. We fight to protect the cosmos from evil. But, we have failed. A new evil has appeared that even we cannot defeat. Its power is overwhelming. Please, I fear soon the evil will come for us and we will be unable to stop it. I fear this may be the end of the Saiyan Race. Please come to Universe 6 and help us Master!" The quick message ended and Vados face came back up.

"Ok then, that was it Whis. I hope you have a pleasant day!" She said before she and the image of the gluttonous Champa faded.

"Oh my," Whis said as he walked slowly away from the Group.

"Whis," Vegeta said, standing tall, looking over to the Angel who was staring out to the horizon. "WHIS!" he said to him once more.

"Yes Vegeta," he said solemnly.

"How long will it take to get me to Universe 6?" He said with a hurry back to him.

"I'm afraid I cannot take you to Universe 6." He quietly responded.

"WHAT!? Vegeta said, getting into a defensive pose, ready to fight, being his natural inclination when he got angry. "What do you mean, explain yourself!?"

"Vegeta, must I remind you to whom you are speaking with?" Vegeta caught himself, and righted himself. It was true. It wasn't just that Whis was an Angel, or the attendant to Beerus, or the son of the grand minister. But he was also his master and vastly superior to him in power. He calmed himself, and stood straight again.

"Vegeta, I cannot take you because that isn't how the cosmos work. The problems of Universe 6 are their problems to solve. You cannot think of the Universe in the time span of the here and now, it is Billions of years old. If you go to that universe and destroy whatever evil is plaguing it, the Universe cannot prosper. Such is the Nature of Destruction."

"I don't care about the Universal natural order. I am a Saiyan, and the Saiyan race is in trouble. It Is my duty…."

"With all due respect Vegeta, you should take a look at your own history. 40 years ago, at the so called height of their power, the Saiyan race could be wiped out with a simple flick of Frieza's finger. Today, the remaining Saiyans collectively are stronger than they ever have been, though their numbers are small" he motioned over to Bulla toddling around playing with Pan and Gohan, "They are growing again."

Vegeta turned away and gripped his fist tightly, clinching his teeth.

"I have lived a long time Vegeta, and to the best of my recollection, the Saiyan Race has been brought to the brink of extinction 3 times. Each time, growing stronger than before." Whis turned towards him, and took a step to ensure he heard this message quickly. "Such is the job of a Destroyer. To cultivate a universe, imbalances must be corrected. Good or Evil. Races must be strengthened."

"So what you are saying is that the Saiyans of Universe 6 have it coming?" Vegeta said defensively.

"It's an over simplification." Vegeta was stunned. "if a society doesn't have to overcome hardship, it truly cannot grow stronger. The Saiyans of Universe 6 have prevented the natural order from progressing, And their might, now that several have untapped the power of Super Saiyan is unchecked. Therefore, the Universe, as it would seem, is balancing itself. Checks and Balances."

"That seems like a load of crap to me. We have fought…"

"Who?" Whis interrupted him. "Who have you fought? Frieza? Namek had already culled recently, and his attempted Genocide was not sanctioned by Lord Beerus. Had events not occurred to revive them, Beerus would had dealt with him. And what about Majin Buu? His desire to eliminate the supreme Kai would had led to his untimely demise, I assure you. Lord Beerus would had dealt with him prior to that. Frankly Vegeta, when have either you or Goku ever gone out to "Save" anyone but yourselves or your people? You are nothing like the Saiyans of Universe 6. The rest of the Galaxy knows, not to venture towards Planet Earth, or they will likely lose their lives. But the rest of the Universe is very much free reign. In a generation, Earth will be strong, but less, a generation more or two, and The universe will balance itself. Time will solve the Earth Imbalance. You can see now, your children, while strong, have no desire to fight. They live in perpetual peace. This will correct the imbalance you and Goku have created." Vegeta looked down, defeated. "But The Saiyans of Universe 6, Time will only make them stronger, and therefore the problem worse. I would assume Kale's…unusual ability…was Nature trying to balance itself out. Had the other two not become Super Saiyans, her rage would had wiped them out. Had you not trained Cabba at the Tournament, nature would had taken its course."

"So what," Vegeta said through clinched teeth, "We just let them die?"

Whis took a step back, "If they are strong, some may survive. You did." and with a flash of silver light, he propelled into the sky and out towards his home.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta, and held his arm, knowing he was downtrodden. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry." He stood there, silently for several moments. Perfectly still, his mind racing, Bulma's voice, a silent echo in his head he wasn't focusing on. "Vegeta," she said again, tugging at his arm. "VEGETA!" she yelled at him, snapping him out of his trance. "Are you going to be ok?"

He nodded, looked back over to her, "Bulma…" she nodded, "Get the Dragon Radar."

III.

As the Harvester, unmanned, barreled towards the cliff, Goku shadow boxed, keeping loose. As he performed martial arts moved, and quickly practiced strikes, he saw out of the corner of his eye the harvester feet from the edge. In a snap, he disappeared and reappeared hundreds of feet away at the controls turning the wheel to make a U-turn, then locking the wheel in place before disappearing back to the center of the field to continue his training.

"I can't believe I hadn't thought about this before. I mean, I don't have to sit there while that thing works! This is great!" He fired a Ki blast towards a cliff and swiftly moved to cut it off, knocking it back, before swiftly moving again to bounce it back, going back and forth with various kicks, chops and punches. Every bounce back, he contributed more and more power to the ball, growing it in size and intensity, until it was shaking the ground slightly below him. As the combine came close to the edge of the field, he stopped put his hand out towards the ki ball, and nullified it, before disappearing to the combine to make another U-turn and send it back.

As he was about to pick up his training, the sky grew dark, and he could hear thunder rumbling. "Huh, it wasn't supposed to rain today." He said as he hovered about 20 feet over the field looking out towards the horizon. The sky continued to grow darker and darker until it was black, and instantly, he knew what was up. "Someone has called upon Shenron. This could be bad." Grabbing at his shirt, he yanked off his farming clothes, and was back in his traditional orange and blue Gi. He pushed his fingers to his head, and focused on Bulma, instantly transporting himself halfway across the world to her. The Dragon was not there.

"Bulma!" He called out for her, she came running.

"Goku, what's wrong?" she said exasperated.

"Bulma, someone has called Shenron, where is the Dragon Radar?" He asked with his rare seriousness. Over the years, when someone called upon Shenron, it had become clear, bad things happened when it wasn't one of those in the Group. The fact the balls were all together and he didn't know who it was concerned him greatly. This meant bad news.

"Vegeta has it, he must have found the last ball." She said to him.

"VEGETA!?" he exclaimed. "Huh, wonder whatever he would want with them?" Goku pressed his index and middle finger to his forehead again, found Vegeta's energy, and in a snap, he was gone, and at the foot of Shenron, next to Vegeta in full Saiyan Armor.

Goku's presence did not surprise him, "And what do you want?"

"Hey, I saw someone called upon Shenron, what's going on?" Goku asked.

"It's none of your concern, now let me get on with my wish."

High above the sky, the Shining Green Serpent stared down at Goku and Vegeta. Eyes Glowing red, and each breath a thunderous growl. As the Dragon's mouth opened, his voiced echoed across the hills like a storm, "You who have disturbed me from my slumber, speak and give me your first wish."

"Shenron! Vegeta shouted up towards the Eternal Dragon, "For my wish, grant me a Travel Cube So I may use it to Travel to other Universe. Can this be done!?" Goku looked over to Vegeta in amazement. Why would he want a travel cube? It made no sense.

Shenron Growled, and his eyes glowed deeply. The energy being put off by the dragon was intense, and he struggled to procure the Vegeta's command. "Such a wish is within my power, but just barely, if you make this wish, no others can I grant today."

"There is nothing else I require of you!" Vegeta curtly replied.

Angrily staring back at the insolent mortal beneath him, "So be it," Shenron Growled, and with an effort almost approaching on a yell, he let out a thunderous noise before a shining, glass like cube appeared before him. Immediately following the execution of the wish, a bright flash engulfed Shenron. The green turned to gold, and he shot straight into the sky into a single point, before the 7 shining balls reappeared out of the glow and then shot out to the far reaches of planet earth.

The Blackness quickly faded back to a bright blue, and the Sun shone upon the land once again. Vegeta and Goku stood there, at the foot of the craft Vegeta desired so much he gathered the 7 balls to receive. "Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"This is of no concern to you Kakarot. Go back to your cabbage." Goku walked in front of him and put his arms out.

"No, not until you tell me why you wished for the Dragon to give you this cube." Goku Stared Vegeta down, and the two of them exchanged combative looks. "Vegeta! You mentioned to the Dragon you wanted this to travel outside of this universe. What do you know!?"

Vegeta took a deep breath, and huffed at Goku. "Cabba and the Universe 6 Saiyans are in trouble, I am going over there to help."

"Well if there is trouble, I want to go too!" He said with a smirk on his face, pumping his fist.

"You are a low class Saiyan with no pride, like I said, this is not your concern. I am a Saiyan prince, it is my duty, now get out of my way, and don't follow me!" Vegeta disappeared and reappeared next to Goku, and with a mighty swing, he slugged him in the face, knocking him a hundred feet away, before jumping into the vessel. "Now how does this thing work…" he thought to himself, wondering what to do, he saw Goku sitting up, shaking off the strike…" Damn you cube, Fly!" and with that, he felt his chest thrust to the ground as the ship illuminated and shot off into space.

Sitting in the rubble, Goku brushed his bruised Cheek where Vegeta Cheap shot him. "Ow…man, that hurt." He said getting to his feet, brushing himself off. Suddenly, an echoing voice, began speaking in his head. He knew that voice well. The raspy, odd speech of his old master King Kai.

"Goku! Goku do you hear me?" he said in desperation.

"Yes King Kai, I hear you, what's wrong?"

"Goku, you have to stop him. You have to stop Vegeta before he gets to Universe 6. It is of grave importance!" King Kai, who was usually hysterical about doom and gloom seemed particularly upset.

"King Kai, I don't understand, he is going to rescue the Universe 6 Saiyans?"

"You don't understand; He was warned not to go. A member of one universe going to upset the natural order of another is strictly forbidden. If Vegeta Enters universe 6 and saves the Saiyan's then the Gods of Destruction will be forced to get involved and destroy him, and they will likely do that to the universe 6 Saiyans as well."

"Oh Come on King Kai, it can't be that bad, This guy must be real strong if he is giving those saiyan's a tough time! It can't be that bad." Goku, with his usual ignorance responded to the Kai.

"Goku, interfering with the natural order of another Universe will have grave consequences. Vegeta's actions will have Grave consequences that could require Both Champa and Beerus to wipe out everyone involved. It could even come back to Earth!"

"Alright, Alright King Kai," he said, as he stood up and concentrated on Vegeta's Energy.

"Goku wait!" King Kai interrupted him.

"King Kai, what is it, you broke my concentration!"

"One last warning Goku, if you two leave Universe 7, I will not be able to communicate with you anymore. Not even The Supreme Kai will be able to reach you. If something happens, there will be nothing I can do to help. Do you understand me?"

Goku hesitated for a second, before responding, "Thanks King Kai," and with a momentary focus, he spotted Vegeta's energy, and transported.

Off in the distance, overlooking Goku as he disappeared in chase of Vegeta, a cloaked figure came out from behind a boulder as he was observing what was taking place. He pulled a device from his pocket, brought it to its head, and said, "It is done."


	2. Ep 2: The Mysterious Tree

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 2

IV

Gohan looked down at the text through his glasses in his large library. As strong as he had become through the years, his eyes strained more and more staring at the tiny text of the volumes and volumes of books he had read. Sitting back in his chair, he dropped his glasses on the desk and rubbed his eyes. He longed for the days of studying in his old room back on Mount Paozu, with his window open, letting both the breeze and the sounds of nature keeping him company. But this large voluminous room filled with shelves upon shelves of books was silent and lonely. So much so, when his cell phone went off, he shot back with a fright, as it startled him. Looking down, he could see it was his mother calling, which meant something was up with his Dad.

"Hey Mom!" he answered trying to start the conversation on a high note, but his mother's shrill anger was an unstoppable juggernaut.

"Gohan! YOUR FATHER has not come home from the field today, and I haven't heard any word from him in hours. I sent Goten out to look for him, and he found the harvester at the bottom of a cliff destroyed! I'm worried he has run off AGAIN! Track your father down and bring him home now please!"

"Oh…OK mom, sure…" She cut him off.

"OH, and ONE MORE THING!" she paused and took a breath, "Give my baby Pan a kiss from her grandma please," and then he could hear the click of the phone. Gohan put the phone down at the table, unnerved from the conversation.

"Geez Dad, what have you gotten yourself into this time." He got up from the table and folded his glasses into his shirt pocket before grabbing his phone and walking off. He headed to the Kitchen to go find Videl, but found it empty. As he checked each empty room, he finally heard the echoes of some sort of thuds through the halls, and followed to its source. Getting to the Gym, he found his wife dressed in her white training gear, hair pulled tightly back, pounding at a large punching bag. "Hey Videl!" he said as he walked into the room.

She paused, toweled her face off and grabbed her water before walking over to him, "Hey Gohan!" She said slightly out of breath.

"I see your training again. That's great!" he said walking in, excited to see Videl working to get back into form.

"Well, Pan is getting to the age she is going to need some training, and I figured, you're not going to do it, so I needed to get back into shape."

Gohan jokingly protested, "I can train her!" he said knowing his schedule was ridiculously busy at all times.

"Gohan, we both know you have too much on your plate as it is. Besides, you are a TERRIBLE teacher. Trust me, I know from experience," she said with a wink.

"HEY! That hurts," he said smiling back at her. She smiled at him, and walked over closer. "Hey, Mom called."

"Oh no, what did your father do now?" She was well aware and used to Gohan's primary Duty of keeping tabs on his father.

"Oh, typical stuff, Tractor or something at the bottom of a cliff, he is nowhere to be found. I just need to track him down and report back. I shouldn't be gone too long." He said with a kiss and walking off towards the exit.

"Ok! Well, Pan and I are going to dinner with Father tonight, so if you get back in time for dinner, we will be at his, ok?"

"Sure thing. Bye!", he exclaimed with a smile, and opening a window, he shot out, flying towards west city. "If something is up with Dad, Bulma is always a good place to start."

V

As the Stars and galaxies streaked across the window of Vegeta's new craft, headed towards what he supposed was Universe 6, he stood there, resolute in his mission: arms crossed, and stoic. As the sound of Goku appearing behind him in the craft resonated within the ship, Vegeta's eyes closed and hands clenched as he tried to contain his anger. "Kakarot, I told you to stay behind."

"Vegeta, I am a Saiyan too, this concerns both of us," Goku said with all the seriousness he could obviously fake.

Vegeta picked up on it and smirked, "So, you magically woke up and decided to be a proud Saiyan huh?" Goku gulped and nodded. "Seriously Kakarot, we BOTH know you are only here because you're excited about seeing a new strong guy."

"You know me!" He said with a Goofy Smile and a thumbs up. "But, seriously though, King Kai said we really shouldn't be going. He was said it could be super bad for us."

"And since when do we take orders from anyone?" Goku nodded.

"Right, so when we get there, we fight the bad guy, get back in the ship and get out as quickly as we can. Is that the plan?"

"No," Vegeta said, "We get there, you keep your mouth shut, and you don't fight anything, do you understand?"

"What!?" Goku pouted and put his hands on his hips, "C'mon, why not!?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the Kais on this one. We cannot fight their battles for them." Goku seemed stunned by Vegeta's admission. "I don't give a damn about the natural order of the Universe, what I care about is the lack of Pride these Universe 6 Saiyans must have to call for Help. I am going there to teach them a lesson, and train them, nothing more. They will need to fight this evil themselves." Goku was taken aback.

"So, we aren't going to be fighting anyone? We are going to be Training?" He said, obviously bummed out.

"No Kakarot, we are not going there to train. I am going there to train them. You are just a stow away, and you'd be lucky if I don't leave you behind."

"Aww man! This sucks. He said walking closer to Vegeta towards the front of the ship. As he did this, the darkness of space seemed to be replaced with a strange energy and disorienting color. The region around them was a gaseous cloud of energy.

As then crossed through the barrier of the Universe into the null realm, Vegeta looked over to Goku with a smirk, "Well, it's too late for you to go back now."

VI

Landing at Bulma's Gohan Walked up to the sliding door and entered, greeting the receptionist who knew him well, and walking up the stairs to the residence. Bulma was in her office, typing away at her computer, when he walked in. "Hey Bulma!" he said with his hand raised, waiving at her. She didn't move away from her stare.

"Hey Gohan," she said, obviously distracted.

He timidly took a few steps in towards her before continuing. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen my Dad? Mom called and he has been missing for a few hours now?" His words obviously struck a chord in her. She stopped typing, and put her head down.

"Yeah, he came by here a few hours ago looking for Vegeta," she said unmoving.

"Vegeta? Did they go off to train?" Gohan said casually walking towards her. When he got close, she turned to him, and could see something was wrong. "Wait a sec, does this have to do with that thing Whis showed him the other day, from Universe 6?" Bulma nodded. "Oh this is not good. Whis was very specific, they weren't supposed to go.

"I know, I didn't want to give Vegeta the dragon Radar, but he refused to listen to me. He said he isn't going to fight, but you know when those 2 get together, especially Goku, he doesn't care about the consequences. Whis seemed upset, and I can only imagine how mad he will get when he realizes Vegeta defied him."

"Yeah, this is really bad, Beerus was already mad at Dad after the tournament, he doesn't have much patience left with him, if finds out, he will come down here to exact revenge," Bulma nodded. "Well, we had just better hope they get back home before anyone finds out they are gone."

VII.

As Goku and Vegeta raced off through the Null realm towards Universe 6, and Gohan met with Bulma, on a distant marshy planet, full of life but no civilization, an old, hooded man, walking with a cane walks towards a great canyon, that ventures deep within the surface. As he climbed up towards the top of the cliff overlooking the chasm, it was obvious he was frail and weak from his travels. His Dark brown, almost black leather like cloak only gave way to his thick white hair, and deeply cracked lime green skin hand, with long nails grasping a wooden staff.

He struggled at the edge of the cliff, stopping only momentarily to catch his breath, before reaching into his tunic with his other hand not being used to support him up. As his hands searched the pocket for its desired item, it grasped down tightly when it found a large seed. Bringing it out, and up to his face, he eyed the item with his red pupils and furrowed white brows. With a deep sigh, he, with all frailty of his elderly figure tossed the seed into the great chasm, sending it to the bottom of that abyss.

The seed was weighty for a bean, and fell almost with the same potential of a small stone. When it reached the surface, it bounced gently, before laying on the soil. For a moment, nothing happened, it just lay there, motionless. Then, tiny hairs grew out of the seed, attaching itself to the dirt, each small thread digging its way deeper and deeper before forcefully pulling the whole seed itself beneath the surface. The surface of the planet began to tremor, with it emanating from the spot the seed landed. Within seconds, the ground from all directions began to bulge out, and large roots, like tentacles, began digging themselves around in all directions, growing both larger and longer exponentially. From the epicenter, a sprout formed, and began wrapping new threads around itself, and starting to build its height, slowly at first, and then more and more swiftly raising into the sky. From space, it seemed the planet was being strangled to death by the roots which tightly wrapped itself around, growing within minutes so quickly, the whole planet was consumed.

A barren tree, miles high and many miles wide now stood where the chasm once was, and its evil purpose became clear, as light energy from all the roots that stretched out in every direction, began shooting up towards the top of the tree, where leaves began to bud. The light was the life force of the planet, being sucked dry like the pulp of a fruit, and all being collected by the evil tree. As the Old man began his journey to climb the tree, the world below him began to wilt and die. First the plants, and then the animals, all shriveled up a succumbed to the soil, which drained the remaining organic life from the dying bodies and leaving only fossilized remnants behind. It took the man over a day to climb to the peak of the tree, leaving him near death, but below, the work of the Tree was done. The Planet was now just a ball of dust, dry and barren.

As the man struggled to make his way to the center of the tree, he saw his goal, reigniting his will and giving him the last boost of energy necessary to make his way to the glowing fruit. As he approached it, he gasped for air, feeling his heart pounding deeply in his chest. Raising his hand to the fruit, he wrapped it around, firmly, and pulled. But it would not detach. He tried again, but it was firmly attached to the tree. Dropping his staff, and with all the might left in his thin arms and legs, he pulled at the fruit, finally detaching it, and fell hard to the ground. The fruit rolled several feet away.

The second the fruit detached from the tree, the leaves began to turn and fall, and the branches receded. The tree was dying. The man knew he only had seconds before the tree received the same fate as the planet. He crawled, unable to get to his feet to the fruit, with branches, leaves and vines all falling around him, turning quickly to dust. He lunged out and grabbed the firm fruit with his hand, and quickly brought it to him. The golden glowing fruit was inches from his face. He could feel the searing energy emanating from it. As he bit down, he quickly devoured the fruit as the tree began to wilt and die. Soon, the structure of the tree collapsed, into a ball of dust, with a fossilized trunk remaining.

Not a minute later, a thick, strong lime green hand shot out from the mountain of dust that had accumulated around the tree, followed by a second hand. Pushing down on the mound and revealing the man buried underneath. He was no longer frail, but strong looking. His beard, no longer wiry white, but thick silver. And his red eyes, dark and strong, and filled with terrible resolve.

VIII.

When they crossed the barrier of Universe 6, it seemed no different than that of their own universe. Not that they were expecting anything majorly different. As the Cube shot across the galaxy towards Planet Sadala, Goku could see Vegeta was anxious to see this planet, even if it was the Universe 6 equivalent. He looked over to Goku, "Do you sense that?" he said to him.

Goku closed his eyes and focused, "Yeah, I do." It was a bottomless, empty darkness far off, but still very observable by those who could sense Ki. It was unique, yet both of them felt something familiar they couldn't put their finger on. "I know I have felt something like that before, any Ideas." Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, I think I know exactly what that thing is."

As the silver white aura around the ship faded, and it entered into the space near Sadala, Goku and Vegeta looked down at the bustling planet. Immediately, several craft flew towards their Cube and targeted it. The cube had no communication, and in the vacuum of space, they couldn't understand anything that was being relayed to them, outside of the Saiyan Craft were ready to fire on the cube if it got any closer to the planet.

"Uh Vegeta, I think they aren't happy to see us," Goku said as the dozens of craft surrounded them. He got defensive, and ready to fight.

"Kakarot, what are you doing!?" Vegeta shouted back at him.

"We can take these guys no problem!" he said with a smirk.

"You Idiot, haven't you already forgot, no fighting! Plus, if the cube is damaged, we have no way of going home!" he said as a matter of fact.

"Oh," Goku responded, and stood up straight. "Well, what do we do?"

"Raise your hands dammit," Vegeta said as he put his hands up, "Let them take us in."

As the ships surrounded the cube, a larger craft descended above them, and engulfed the cube in its cargo bay. Dozens of Saiyan Warriors surrounded the cube with the intent to do battle with Goku and Vegeta. As they walked out of the cube with their hands up, Vegeta looked back at the craft wishing there was some better way he could protect it. "Arg, if only this thing shrunk down like one of Bulma's capsules," as soon as he said that, the cube seemed to disappear, and became a pocket sized glass object, and tossed itself to him, which Vegeta caught, with a smirk.

"FREEZE!" the commander of the guard said as the Soldiers all thrusted their hands out towards them, ready to fire Ki blasts in their direction.

Vegeta stuffed the small glass cube inside of his armor, and looked over to Goku with a smirk. "Or what?" Goku said with a smile.

"You two have trespassed the sovereign space of Planet Sadala without prior approval. State your business," the commander said as he eyed the two warriors. Goku looked around, and it was obvious the Saiyans were keeping their distance from these two for a reason. Vegeta looked around the room, and saw several of the men around the room with visors that were pulled over their eyes, with data and information streaming in front of them.

"Commander," one of the soldiers got the attention of the leader of the group, "we are only picking up a faint reading from either of them, power level under 1 for the two." The men seemed to relax some around the cube, but the commander wasn't having it.

"Can't you see, these two are advanced fighters, they are suppressing their power levels for a reason," turning his attention back to Goku and Vegeta, he continued, "I am guessing you were trying to sneak attack us, weren't you?" Goku looked stunned and pointed at himself, like as to say ' _me?'_ "Nah, these guys must be tough fighters, I would imagine they have power levels in the double digits, if not more, have your wits about you!" he said to his men as they readied themselves for a fight.

Vegeta continued to smirk, "double digits?" he said with an air of confidence and an old cockiness he hadn't displayed in a long time. "It is true, we are suppressing our powers, but just know, even suppressed, I would guess we both fight at well over a million in this form."

There was an audible pause in the room, followed by a reaction they did not expect. The group of soldiers burst out laughing at them. The commander, catching his breath, looked over at the cocky two in the center, and responded, "So you are claiming to have power levels over a million huh!?"

Still confident, Vegeta smiled and nodded his head, "A million is nothing compared to us. Our power stretches thousands of times beyond that." The men all laughed even more. Vegeta's cockiness grew to anger at being laughed at. "What is so funny?" he said now being more serious.

"What's funny," the commander started, "is the strongest power level ever recorded was 800,000 by Commander Cabba, and he is a Super Saiyan, so forgive me for being a bit skeptical. I'm sorry I even considered you two a threat. These guys are probably just a bunch of smugglers, C'mon men, let's take them in for questioning."

Goku stepped forward, with a competitive smirk on his face. "800,000 huh?" he said, as he began to crouch and clench his fists. The scouters around the room began to go off, and started to track his power level raising rapidly, "I'll take that challenge on…"

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta said to him "Do not raise your power level. Suppress it quick!"

"Vegeta?" he said to him with an inquisitive stare.

"Remember, we are not supposed to be here, we cannot risk someone noticing our power levels. Is that understood. Drop it down!"

Goku nodded his head, stood up straight, and closed his eyes, exhaling and suppressing his power all the way again. "Right, I understand."

The Commander took a step towards them, now more confused than ever. "Kakarot, Vegeta? Those are your names?" he asked.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, but I go by Goku, he's the only one who calls me Kakarot."

"So you are Saiyans?" the commander asked them.

Vegeta stepped towards him, "We are, and we have little time for your nonsense. We are here to speak with your commander Cabba. Tell him Vegeta is here to see him. In the meantime, we are hungry. It has been a long Journey, I demand food," he looked over to Goku and the men around the room with scouters who all looked stunned.

"Yeah! Food would be great!" Goku responded to Vegeta's request.

The Commander looked over to the man with the scouter next to him, and then back at Goku and Vegeta. "You two don't look like any Saiyan I have ever met, but, the commander asked us to notify him about anyone trying to enter Sadala Space, so I will notify him you are here. For your sake, he'd had better know you. In the meantime, we are going to hold you in confinement, we will feed you in there, is that understood?"

Vegeta smirked, "Just show us the way to the food."

"Follow me," The commander motioned towards the hallway behind him.

As Vegeta walked by him, he stopped and looked at the Saiyan soldier next to the commander with the scouter, "I'm curious, what did your scouter say about his power level just then?"

Sheepishly, the soldier responded, "it…it was over 400."

"400 huh? Hmm, these scouters here must not be as sensitive as the one's back home. No wonder Cabba would only register as 800,000." He followed the commander towards a cell, which he motioned for Goku and Vegeta to enter. "Do not try my patience," he pointed his finger at the commander, "or YOU will be the one who is sorry." He and Goku entered the cell and took seats on the opposite cots waiting for them.

As the door closed and locked behind them, Vegeta laid back on the cot with one leg over the other and hands behind his head, laying patiently. Goku began to pace, "Man, this trip suck so far."

"Kakarot, do not pull another stunt like that again, we cannot be noticed here at all, Remember, if this universe is a copy of ours from back home, it has Kais who will be able to track us down if we make ourselves too obvious. We need to blend in with the Saiyans here, and keep our power levels low, so we go unnoticed."

After a few minutes, the door quickly flew open and the commander was there, almost out of breath. "Lord Vegeta, please accept my most humble apologies. Please sir, please forgive me, come with me, we will bring our best food for you to eat."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and smiled. "So," Vegeta said as he walked by the apologetic Saiyan, "I'm guessing Cabba vouched for us." As he entered the hallway, he looked both directions and then back at the commander, "Which way is the food," The man shot up and bowed quickly to him, "Sire, this way, please follow me." And almost shutting the door on Goku, he ushered Vegeta down the hall to the mess.

"Wow Vegeta, 'SIRE' huh," Goku said to him with a smirk, "I guess he told him you are a prince?"

"Shut it clown, if these Saiyans are anything like the one's I grew up with, they respect only one thing. Power. He must have told him how strong I am," Goku nodded and held his fingers to his chin as he thought.

"Yeah, but he almost closed the door on me?" Goku said causing Vegeta to laugh.

"Yeah, well, I guess a low class clown like you is the same no matter what Universe you are in."

"HEY! C'mon man, that was a low blow."

As they entered the mess hall, a pile of food was being brought out to the table for them to eat. Grey meats and breads mostly, with some processed foods that looked like it was slid out of a can. The two of them were taken aback. The commander ushered them to their seats, "Here you two go, please enjoy."

As they sat down, the almost putrid smell from the table in front of them was unappetizing. Looking around to the group of Saiyans in the room, they were all relatively scrawny figures compared to the brawny Saiyans in Universe 7. "No wonder everyone here is so skinny," Goku said over to Vegeta.

"No kidding, with food like this, even I am thinking twice about ea…." As he looked back at Goku, he was already chomping away at a leg roast, bone in hand with his second hand holding a burn loaf of bread. "God man, have you no shame?" he said as Goku gave a patented chuckle, and he began to force down the food in front of him.

"Lord Vegeta," The commander said to him, "Commander Cabba has told us stories about your Heroism and Strength. Your lessons are an inspiration to us all, please forgive us for our insolence earlier, I hope you understand these are trying times for us."

As Vegeta began to chew, Goku chimed in, "Hey, what about me? Did Cabba say anything about me?"

"I am sorry sir, I only mentioned Vegeta's name, would we know of you from the stories?"

"Well, I did defeat two really powerful girl super Saiyans from your universe…." Goku said before being cut off

"UH…..Are…are you the Super Saiyan 3!?" He said eyes wide and in shock.

"That's me" he said pointing his thumb at himself before grabbing another leg roast and aggressively chomping away at it.

"Oh my, then we must be saved! With the two of you on our side we…." Vegeta interrupted him.

"Shut it. We are not here to fight your battles for you. If you are so weak, you cannot defeat a single enemy, you should be ashamed to call yourselves Saiyans."

"Yes sir, Apologies sir." The man bowed again, looking for punishment, but Vegeta gave none, he just continued to eat. "Sires," Goku smiled at this forcing a Vegeta scowl, "We are going to transport you to King Sadala's palace, where Cabba will meet us shortly."

"That's fine. But do me a favor, do not tell anyone else we are here. No one is to know of our presence, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" he said back to Vegeta.


	3. Ep 3: A Fight to the End

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 3

IX

4 weeks ago in a lonely quadrant of Universe 6, Two powerful female Saiyans Travelled with Great haste to planet Poketta who had, like the 2 planets before, sent a distress of an attack and mass disappearances. They were close. The Distress call was only an hour old, and they were minutes away. As their two ships streaked across their destination's Solar System, the Young, excited Saiyan could barely contain her thrill, "This is it Kale!" She said in her communicator, motioning over to her 'Sisters' craft.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Backup?" The timid Saiyan responded.

"Ah, we don't need Cabba, besides, I am much closer to Super Saiyan 3 then He is! This will be the battle that will push me over the edge!"

"but sis, you have only been a Super Saiyan 2 a few minutes longer?" She questioned.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyways?" She smirked, questioning her friend.

"Yours! Yours, sorry," she answered back. "It's just, it makes me nervous, that's all."

"Kale, you are always Nervous. You should just trust yourself. You are still only a Super Saiyan 1, and you are about as strong as I am as a 2. Together, we are unstoppable. We can take whatever creature is causing all this trouble." With her words, the two exited hyper-speed and within seconds entered the Pokettan atmosphere. "Kale, are you picking anything up on your system?"

Kale looked down at the control panel of her ship. "there is something, its fading but it's in quadrant 7c-492."

"Right, then let's go before its gone!" The two ships, now in the atmosphere fired their thrusters and streaked across the sky before entering the sector. The two Saiyan women leapt from their ships, leaving them on auto-pilot to stay close, and landed to the ground below. Assuming their fighting poses, they looked around for any sign of whatever death or destruction was going on. This planet, like the one they saw before, and the one Cabba found a month ago was just the same. It was silent, its civilization devoid of any life that once had inhabited it only hours before.

"COME OUT! WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" Caulifla yelled, making again, Kale nervous.

Kale felt a deep, dark emptiness in her soul, like a sinking feeling pulling on her, robbing her of her breath. "Caulifla…"

"Yeah, I feel it too, we made it in time, we are not alone." Looking around, the two went back to back, trying to sense their enemy, but either it was all around them, or its energy was so massive, it completely engulfed them, and they were within the heart of the beast. Kale, looking back over to her friend, could tell she was even showing signs of being nervous.

Caulifla calmed herself, and closed her eyes, focusing on the energy around her, looking for its epicenter. "Where are you?"

As he words left her mouth, a dark, yet honeyed female voice spoke from about 10 meters away from them. It was the creature. The two Saiyans turned their heads quickly, and assumed fighting poses as their enemy made themselves clear. She was tall, noticeably taller than either of them, and skin was a glossy blue. She wore simple black boots, dark grey pants, and a skinny yet curvaceous body, wearing only a dark vest to cover her chest. Her face was pointed, intelligent looking, with black eyes and red pupils. At the top of her head, what could only be described as a long tail, no different from the glossy blue skin tone that flowed all the way down to the back of her knees. Now staring straight at her opponent. Caulifla couldn't get a read on her. She knew she was strong, which affected her focus. Her power level was rising, and hair beginning to wave as her aura was excited and ready to transform.

Kale on the other hand, didn't share the same excitement. She could sense only a bottomless pit from the foe in front of them. A dark, evil emptiness. A Black hole for souls. She took a step back as to retreat, but Caulifla urged her on, "Kale, don't back down now. We have her. Let's show this tramp what two bad ass women are all about. You ready?"

Begrudgingly, Kale shook off her fear, regained her confidence, and responded, "Right!"

The two powered up, and were at the ready to transform the moment the battle began, but the Creature before them looked anxious, and excited to be in their presence, "Ah, I was hoping to meet you two." She began. Her voice, was without echo, and landed with a dull thud. "I was hoping if I fed here, you would come, now my wishes have been granted."

"What do you mean by fed?" Caulifla said to the creature in front of her, "Is that what you did with all the people. You ate them?"

"So to speak," the creature said with a smile and licked her black lips. "You two will know soon enough."

Kale saw Caulifla ready to fight, but they needed to learn more, she interjected, "What," she started before pausing to ensure Caulifla would give her time to speak, "What is your name? What are you?"

The creature smirked, "I don't know what you would call one of me, but for the brief time before you are we, you can call me Hocus," And with that, the creature, who was leaning against a wall, stood up straight, and faced the two Saiyans.

"KALE!" Caulifla yelled out.

"RIGHT!" She responded and then the two of them began powering up all the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," they began yelling in unison, as the aura's around then shifted rapidly from white to yellow, and their eyes turned green. Their Aura's became like raging infernos, rapidly raising, with sparks beginning to fly. Kale's voice dropped from a high pitched yell, to a low pitched roar as her muscles bulged all over her body, her pupils were overcome with the white glow of her eyes, and her hair grew exaggeratedly spiked in all directions. The yellow glow was quickly swirled away by a green as her feet crushed into the surface below her.

Not to be outdone, Caulifla let out a mighty roar of power, engulfing her and everything around her in a yellow flame. Her hair spiked up higher, her muscles grew more toned, and when the flames of aura subsided, she was surrounded with blue sparks of her overwhelming energy. Looking over to Kale, she yelled at her a few times, "KALE! KALE!" and with a few shakes of her head, she snapped out of the rage monster, her musculature retreated slightly, and her pupils returned to the solid green.

"Lets GO!" Yelled Kale, and then The two, with a massive explosion of air pressure behind them shot towards their foe. Unexpected at the immense speed, Hocus was struck by a powerful swing of Kale, throwing her threw an immense amount of rubble.

Caulifla flew after, arcing in the air, and dove into the ground behind the trail of the meteor that was Hocus. As Hocus stopped her momentum, Caulifla exploded from beneath her striking her in the back right back at Kale who grasped both of her hands together over her head and with a massive swing of her fists pounded the rocketed blue creature straight towards the surface, causing a massive explosion and creator. The two of them then flew swiftly to either side of the crater around where Hocus got to her feet slowly, her face, face and back showing deep impressions of impact. But before she could respond, the two Saiyans threw their hands out in front of them as they flew and fired a rapid blast of energy. Thousands of green and red energy balls began pelting her causing rapid explosions.

With a burst, a smoke trail above the explosive area flew out Hocus, but right there was Kale, waiting for her, grabbing her from behind, as Caulifla shot from the ground like a rocket, fist glowing Red and landed a massive strike to her rubber like mid-section causing her to spit out. Kale then rapidly shot towards the surface, but grabbed her foot, and when only a few feet from the surface, she swung the blue being to the surface, causing an impact crater nearly the size of the first. She then began causing the crater to increase in size more and more as she pounded harder and harder with her firsts, striking the mid-section of the beast flat. Raising her hands in the air above her, she formed a green death ball, and dropped it on the creature point blank, being thrown back by the massive explosion.

Caulifla Caught her, and the two righted themselves as the smoke cleared. The creature, slowly staggered to its feet. Its body malformed and misshaped now from all the battle damage. "KALE!" Was all Caulifla had to say as the two prepared their finisher, their aura's became violent, as the green and yellow flames jockeyed for position against each other. The ground shook from their combined power, as rubble and debris began to lift into the sky. Caulifla put her hands out to the side, with a spiraling intensity, the red ki. Kale placed her hands above her, and charged up a Large powerful green ball of energy, which when formed cause tremors that shook the whole of the world they were on. "AHHHHHH" Caulifla screamed to raise her power to the level of her friend as the intensity of the red ki rose more and more.

As the creature began to get to a defensive stance, the two woman shouted at the same time, "FIRE!" Kales arms dropped the ball to her forward and a massive wall of green ki launched itself at the Blue creature. As Kales hands came together, the Violent red Ki surrounded the Green, and raised the intensity exponentially as the green and red burst attack focused from a wall of energy to a spiral beam heading at its foe at lightning speed. Unable to dodge, the creature was engulfed by the blast. With a massive explosion, the blast through its target, and launched through the planet's surface behind it. Nothing could slow down the incredible intensity of this strike as the beam cut a line through the planet, and shot out into space.

The two stood there, catching their breath at the intensity of their strike. Kale smiled and looked at her sister, who was smiling back, and jumped to give her a hug. "KALE! That was awesome!" The attack's power was incredible, and their training together made them the most feared team in the galaxy. No one could stop them.

"You were awesome sis! You have gotten so much stronger!" Caulifla blushed. While Caulifla was a super Saiyan 2, the two of them knew Kale was still a bit stronger, and even more so when she went Berserk. It was part of the reason why Caulifla had been traveling the universe looking for strong people to fight. She was desperate to grow her power so she could achieve level 3, and since the tournament of power, she hadn't really gotten much stronger, contrary to what Kale had said.

As they walked towards the massive valley they cut through the planet to where the creature had once stood, Caulifla's battle high began to drop, and her excitement faded into disappointment. "Next time Kale, I need to face our enemy alone. I won't be able to get to Super Saiyan 3 by fighting these foes alone, I hope you understand."

"Oh sure, yes," Kale said in agreement, putting her hands together and bowing slightly at her friend, giving away to this concession.

As they walked over the massive crater, they saw the remnants of their enemy. Blasted into bits here and there. "Wow, we did a number on her. Thank goodness she doesn't bleed, or this would be a mess."

Kale looked over to her and smile and nodded, but her nod slowed as something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A small blue piece of the creature began to wiggle about. As Caulifla noticed, the two stood back, unaware of what they were looking at. Suddenly, all around them, all the remaining pieces of Hocus began wiggling too. More and more, before they began, like a work, moving their way towards a center, forming a fluid rubber like ball. Soon, the pieces began to glow, and in horror, Kale and Caulifla took several steps back as all the remaining bits from all over began flying with great speed at the ball, which now glowed bright blue and was starting to have 5 nubs form out of its mostly spherical shape. The nubs grew out more and more until its shape was beginning to be reminiscent of the humanoid creature it was before. And with one last flash of blue light, the black boots were back, the grey pants, the dark vest, and the blue body, as pristine and glossy as it was prior to their assault. The face of Hocus was glaring, with a horrific and menacing smirk at the two powerful warriors before her. Such an assault would be fatal to just about anything. They threw everything they had at her, and she tanked it.

"Well," the evil deep echoless voice proceeded to say, "Caulifla is it. I guess you can get your turn after all to go it alone."

Kale took a quick step towards the creature in front of her partner "NO WAY!", but with a glance, and the black lips of the smirk changing to a more pursed, serious posture, the creatures arm shot out towards the hulking Saiyan and a solid blue ball of energy struck her torso, propelling her out with a fury at a staggering velocity far off in the distance, before exploding in a great ball of fire.

"KALE!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry my dear," the creature said as she proceeded to walk with purpose towards her. "She is just fine. Trust me, I like to play with my food." The Devilish smirk returned to her face. The evil black lips on blue face. She was close enough, she could see her black eyes with red pupils staring straight at her. The evil creature was only now a foot away, towering over her but, learning down to stare face to face. Caulifla's usual arrogance was replaced with fear and shock as she now knew the enemy she faced was far beyond her power and ability.

The two stood there for seconds, staring eye to eye. Caulifla then shook her head, forced her confidence, and then swung her first at the creature who caught it effortlessly with her left palm, she raised back her right arm as to strike, but before she swung, Caulifla felt all the air expel out of her body, as the knee of the creature drove directly into her diaphragm. Her mouth gaping, spit and blood expelling out, time slowed down. Her eyes slowly moved over to the creatures face again, whose smirk opened to a full, demonic smile as she then swung the fist, striking Caulifla square in the jaw, sending her flying, but, what was odd, was her right hand was still being gripped rightly. Suddenly, with immense whiplash, causing her arm to dislocate, Caulifla changed course and accelerated back towards the creature, whose arm stretched out with the flying warrior.

Now limp, Hocus raised her up to be eye level with her again, hanging a foot or so off of the ground. As Caulifla shook her head to regain consciousness, everything was spinning. And she couldn't see straight, as her vision focused, and she could see she was inches from Hocus' face, she raised he left hand as to strike before realizing the right hand of Hocus was on her stomach. With a bright blue flash, she was sent flying with an incredible force, Gravity, barely having a domain her, pulling her into rubble, which she rolled and collided with, creating a long trench and small crater where she finally landed.

She could barely catch her breath, as the iron taste of blood filled her mouth. Her head was spinning and pounding. She could barely move from how weak her abdominal muscles now were with the damage they took. She tried to right herself, and she felt her power leaving her. She clenched her teeth and desperately spent every ounce of effort left in her to retain her Super Saiyan 2 form. If she lost that power, she wouldn't survive one more blow from this beast.

Getting to one foot, the demonic blue creature began walking with a purpose towards Caulifla. As she got close, a bright green flash shot through the sky past her, "HOCUS!" yelled Kale as she came to her defense. As she swung her mighty fist, Hocus dodged with incredible fluidity, grabbing Kale's leg and spinning her with incredible force, throwing her an even greater distance then before.

"I said not yet," she chimed at the soaring Saiyan. As Kale Used all she had to stop her momentum, not even looking her way, Hocus swiped her arm, causing a wave of Ki to blast Kale even further away. Caulifla forced herself to her feat, she felt the energy swell inside of her, but she was so damaged, there was nothing she could do with it. Blood drained from her mouth, but she was a Saiyan, and this beast would not get the best of her.

Powering up, powering past the pain, powering past the damage, focusing all her consciousness on the creature before her, Kale, with every bit of ferocity she had launched herself at the foe, right arm still dangling and useless. Swinging her one remaining first, striking with her legs, every attempt failed to meet its mark. The creature either dodged or blocked every blow. Its incredible speed and strength was impressive, but nothing Caulifla could do could stop her. With every failed attempt at an attack, it became more and more clear, this was not the enemy whose strength would help her achieve Super Saiyan 3, this was the enemy who would kill her.

It was not lost on Hocus, "Giving up I see, well, that just isn't any fun. I thought you'd be more fun. I guess I will just have to play with your friend, she is much stronger. I always save the main course for last!" With that defeating statement, Hocus disappeared, and with great speed, appeared behind Caulifla, striking her lower back, before disappearing again, pounding with an incredible mighty strike one last time at her already damaged mid-section. Caulifla's eyes grew white, and as the last bits of air escaped her body, the yellow aura that surrounded her dissipated, her fair fell and faded to black, and she fell completely limp, falling off the fist of Hocus and onto the ground below.

"NOOOOOOO!" a cry off in the distance echoed across the land nearby. A violent explosion of ki engulfed everything around, and the sky grew dark, and everything around them seemed to change its hue as the massive output if Ki, generating off of Kale in the distance was sending shockwaves across the planet. Her pupils faded to white, every muscle on her bulked to an incredible size, her neck grew wider then her head, and her hair grew darker green and far more jagged then before. Her Deep growl turned into a lion like roar, and with every ferocity of her Berserk form, she launched herself at Hocus.

The blows were incredible, even when blocked, they caused explosions of pressure that could crush rock. Hocus was fast, and dodged most attacks, mainly large swipes from her massive powerful fists, but this only angered the beastly Saiyan more, who when missing attacks, turned to swatting at her with incredible blasts of ki. Being blasted back, Hocus smiled at her 'Main Course.' She fired a blast directly at Kale which glanced off, surprising her some, before Kale, with a rage and fire stampeded at Hocus, grabbing her by the throat, and shoving her into the ground dragging her before firing a massive blast at her.

Hocus was now annoyed. The blast took off her arm, which she regrew with ease, but this ferocious creature was not playing nicely. She used her speed to get past kale, and wrapped her tail around her leg, flinging her to the ground, before moving her head to the other direction and flinging her to the other side, repeating this over and over again. But Kale responded with a massive explosive blast around her which evaporated the piece of tale wrapping around her leg. Quickly regenerating, Hocus punched kale square in the jaw, which damaged her, but Kale wasn't fazed, even though she was busted open and bleeding. Hocus continued its assault on Kale, pounding away, using her speed to avoid strikes from the beastly Saiyan. Pounding away at her, over and over, slowing each new step Berserk Kale tried to make.

Kale was now down to one knee. Holding herself up with an arm, wiping blood from her face, teeth still clenched, and full of wild anger. She could barely stand. While beastly, she had taken real, and significant damage, and even her Berserk form couldn't heal a body from significant injury.

"I appreciate the fun ladies, but now, as I said, it is time, you become we." Hocus hovered in the air, and put her arms out to the side, bulbs of her skin formed at her shoulders and descended down to her hands, forming 2 balls of her blue rubbery mass, falling almost into a liquid. In her right hand She dropped them to the ground, the one closest to Kale began racing towards her, and wrapped itself around her, constricting her, trying to overtake her. Even in such a powerful form, all the damage she took was too much to resist this creature. It was trying to overtake her. She struggled to fight it. She could barely resist. Every movement, the fluid smartly avoided and resisted, attacking her more, she couldn't stop it. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the second blob of blue mass heading towards Caulifla. She was there helpless, and Kale knew, she couldn't resist.

The rage was multiplied by fear and desperation, and everything whited out. With a large Green Blast, Kale destroyed the blue goo trying to envelop her, but it was no matter, she had lost total control, and had completely succumbed to her beastly form. The green glow of her key intensified more and more and more, until finally, in a climactic blast, everything around her vaporized, and a beam of energy shot out above and below her. Drilling down into the planet and vaporizing the core. The planet was cut into 2, and an instant later, began the end.

With a massive, bright blast, the vaporized core set off a chain reaction sending every bit of molten rock to the surface, liquefying everything in its path before reaching the air which turned into hot plasma before reaching the cold of space and reacting with such force, everything compressed back upon itself, and then exploded out in all directions. Within moments of Kales rage blast, the planet was gone, and only debris filled the void of space.


	4. Ep 4: Planet Sadala, Meeting the King!

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 4

X

In otherworld, at the end of Snake way, King Kai paced anxiously back and forth. Antennae pointed in the same direction, towards the null realm, where he last lost track of Goku an Vegeta. "Oh dear, oh dear, this is so bad," he said in a panicked state. It had been almost a full day since the two left for the null realm, and still, noting back. The longer they were gone, the more likely it would be noticed. The worst part was the unknown. What if they had been caught travelling to other universes. Sure, Goku had Hit come and attack him, but that was sanctioned by the Gods. This, though, was very different. If they were spotted, there is nothing they could do. They would be erased on the spot, and there was nothing King Kai could do, his reach didn't extend that far, he would never know what happened.

Or worse. They would blame him for not alerting the Gods of their insolence and he would be punished too. In all of his years, he had never seen a mortal stand in the way of the Gods as Goku and Vegeta were right now. He just hoped they would make it back.

As Bubbles and Gregory came up to him, he realized pacing and panicking did him no good. He relaxed his antennae and took a breath. But as he did, he felt something, something dark in the galaxy, something he missed with his gaze so narrowly focused on the two idiot Saiyans that would be the second death of him.

"It's not there?" he said to himself. His gaze on a lonely marshy planet that sat in a far off solar system on the far edge of Universe 7. The planet was one life would be cultivated over the next several million years, but it was still primitive. He didn't sense a massive drop, or an explosion. It's almost like, it just blipped out of existence, erased, quietly. He turned his gaze towards the Gods. Maybe it was Beerus. Maybe Lord Beerus had awoke and in his rage annihilated the planet, but as his antennae repositioned towards the world of the God of Destruction, Beerus was still dormant. It was not him.

How is this possible, how could a planet just disappear? There was nothing he could do about it here, in his current state. He had a responsibility, he just knew now was certainly not the time.

Repositioning his antennae to the land of the supreme Kai, King Kai reached out to his superior, and attempted communication.

In the lush land of the supreme Kai, Shin and his attendant Kabito were sitting down to tea with the elder Kai, when the echoing voice of King Kai entered their consciousness.

"Come in Supreme Kai, do you hear me." King Kai said.

"Yes, I certainly do my old friend, how are you," the kind yet naïve being said.

"I am well, thank you. I need a favor to ask."

To which Shin responded with, "Sure, of course, please, name it."

"There is a planet on the far edge of the universe you had been cultivating for life. I felt an emptiness there, and cannot find it anymore."

Shin smiled and laughed gently at the Kai's expense, "Have you lost a planet King Kai?" he said, as he stood up from tea and began to walk towards that planet the Kai spoke of. He knew it all too well. "Well, no worries, I am sure it must be some mistake. Lord Beerus is at sleep, here, let me take a look." With the sight of the Kai's, Shin opened his eyes widely in the direction the planet. As his vision crossed the cosmos, and began to focus on the lush green planet, he was shocked at what he found. "Oh my," he exclaimed, taking a step back in disbelief.

"What is it," King Kai said back.

"It is no wonder you cannot see it, you sense out life energy, and I see none left on it. The planet is just a barren wasteland. Dried up, everything has turned to dust."

King Kai stroked his chin. This was alarming. "Supreme Kai, do you believe this could be some sort of Cosmic event, like a super nova?"

"No, it is impossible. I created life on that world specifically because it was nowhere near any dangerous space. I have no clue what could be the cause." The Kai was upset and determined. I have no choice, I must travel there and find out what happened.

Kabito stood up from his table and protested, "Master, if something wiped out all life on that planet, it must be very dangerous, I would suggest you stay and investigate from afar until we know exactly what we are dealing with."

Shin looked over to Kabito and nodded, "King Kai, do you think that maybe you could have Goku go look into the situation for us. Kabito makes a good point, it could be dangerous, something that can so quickly and quietly eliminate life may be a threat to us all."

King Kai panicked. "Uhhhh GOKU? Who, him? Nah, I mean…." He had no Idea what to say. "I mean it is to say, he can't."

"Oh, why can't he go?" the Kai responded with interest.

"Umm, he is training, yes, he is in training." The Kai was about to send another protest before King Kai thought of the perfect excuse. "Besides, Goku can only use instant transmission when he can sense out a life force. If there is no life force left on that world, he could never reach there!" the Kai responded with almost pure elation to his epiphany.

"Well, all the same, we should keep a watchful eye, please at least alert Goku when he returns from his training. I cannot sense it, but I have a feeling something out there is of great danger."

"I will….WAIT!" King Kai said with a pause.

"Wait what, what is it King Kai." Shin responded back.

"Way out there, near the edge of the universe, that is where the new Namek is, correct?"

Supreme Kai remembered it well, it was where they had taken refuge during the battle with Buu. "Yes, you are right, I was cultivating several worlds for life in that region. It is where the Dragon sent the Namekians because it was the best match for their species."

"Ok, got it. Well, just in case, I will let everyone know to be on the lookout. Something so close to one of the sets of Dragon Balls makes me nervous, even though the Namekian balls have more safeguards, I still think it would be best, they remain protected. I will keep you posted Supreme Kai." King Kai responded.

"Thank you old friend, please do." Shin responded. As King Kai released the connection, Shin looked over to Old Kai for guidance. "Elder, what do you make of this?"

"Life doesn't just disappear. The energy grows but doesn't disappear, it just evaporates, reforms and is reborn. Something that would make such a great amount of potential life energy disappear is frightening to say the least, especially in such a short time."

Back on King Kai's planet, he had resumed his pacing knowing they were in trouble. Stretching his gaze to the Namekians, they seemed to be alright. He found the life force of Maury, and connected with him.

Sitting on the great plains of new Namek, Maury was surrounded by children, and was regaling them of stories of the Great War that brought their people here. Life for the Namekian's had thrived in their new home, as it was far more suitable to their old planet, still recovering from the brink of extinction a generation before Freiza had arrived. As the voice of King Kai entered his mind, Maury cheerily smiled in response. "Maury, this is King Kai."

"Ah yes, King Kai, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said happy to speak with him as if he was an old friend.

"Maury, this is not to concern you, just a precaution, there is a planet relatively close by that, well, we don't know what. I was wondering if you noticed anything on your end, funny?"

"Funny, King Kai? I don't quite understand."

"Have you sensed any danger or trouble close by." With a deep breath, Maury excused the children to run and play and walked off alone through the plain.

"King Kai, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"I felt something, but I cannot explain what it was. It may or may not have anything to do with this planet you speak of." King Kai listened intently to each word, "I cannot explain it, but it was very familiar to me. It reminded me of Goku's Spirit Bomb."

"The Spirit Bomb!?" King Kai blurted out. Thinking to himself, King Kai was curious and concerned, "It can't be the spirit bomb, Only Goku and Myself know that technique," he began to communicate to Maury once again, "Maury, are you sure you thought it was a spirit bomb?"

"Well," the elder Namek thought to himself, "no. It felt similar, but to be honest, I don't have much knowledge of such techniques." King Kai's mind was racing. The Spirit Bomb was always designed to borrow life energy, not suck a planet dry. He didn't even know if such a thing was possible, to take life force with such violent consequences. Maury spoke up, "This is a mystery, but, I don't sense any imminent danger to Namek. I do not have quite the foresight as my predecessor, but, if I sense or see anything unusual again, I will let you know."

With that, King Kai and Maury went their separate ways. King Kai sat in his car and began driving loops around his planet, speaking to himself. "This is bad," he thought, "The Spirit bomb is incredibly powerful on its own, borrowing life energy, but how powerful would it be if it stole all the life energy of a planet. It may even be more powerful than the bomb Goku used on Majin Buu." As he continued to drive in a circle, the Kai only could think of what was worse, a spirit bomb that could kill a planet, or the collective power.

XI

As the large Saiyan craft landed on planet Sadala, Goku couldn't help but look out the window at the thriving Saiyan civilization, getting more and more giddy. "Man, Vegeta, look at all these strong guys!" he said with a big goofy smile. Vegeta just stood stoically as he glanced out the window, not obviously staring. As the craft landed, Goku headed towards the exit, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Wait, we shouldn't go out there dressed like this." He said to Goku.

"What do you mean, I always wear this?" Goku responded, as he looked Vegeta up and down in his typical Saiyan armor.

"Exactly, we cannot be spotted, someone would know right away who we are." Goku thought to himself, trying to troubleshoot the issue.

"I got it!" he shouted out, "How about I wear your armor and you wear my Gi!?"

Vegeta's jaw nearly hit the floor, he was speechless. Just then, the commander walked up and interjected, "Lord Vegeta," he started, "forgive me sir, but I think I have a solution."

Several minutes later, Goku and Vegeta were dressing into Universe 6 Saiyan armor, with the visor like scouters covering their eyes and part of their face, and blue capes to help cover their arms. The major difference between the 2 Saiyans were their eyes, so with the visors, they should be able to blend in nicely, and they were considerably more muscular, so the capes would help shield their arms.

As Vegeta Stuffed the crystal cube into a pocket on his belt, he draped the cape over his arms, while Goku was busy fighting with his cape. "How do you manage one of these things," he said, looking almost like a Dog chasing his tail. Vegeta sighed and walked over, grabbing the bit of cape caught on Goku's belt and releasing it, causing the cape to drape more easily around Goku. "Hey Vegeta, did you ever wear these back in the day?" He said, still fiddling around with it.

"Yes," He said, unimpressed with Goku checking out his stylish cape.

"Why did you ever stop; these things are cool!" He said whipping around, making the cape move.

"I grew up as a warrior, not a royal. True warriors don't wear capes. They get in the way." As he said that, the ship's cargo door opened and a ramp led out to the tarmac the ship had landed on. At the very end of the Tarmac was Cabba, standing stiff, waiting for the two to exit. As they walked down, he almost didn't recognize his master, were it not for the pointy spiked hair, and Goku's typical mess.

Cabba got down to one knee and draped his arm across his chest, "Thank you Master! Thank you so much for coming. I…."

Vegeta, clearly annoyed, interrupted the young Saiyan. "You? You are truly without pride," The soldiers around them were startled by how Vegeta spoke to Cabba. Several of them were getting upset or defensive. "Get up!" he yelled at the kneeling Cabba.

"Hey!" one of Cabba's Guards yelled out towards Vegeta as he took stepped towards them, clearly upset with how he was talking down to his top commander. Vegeta looked annoyed at the guard, who Cabba leapt up and held him back.

Goku stepped up to Vegeta and patted him on the back, and got in between of everyone. "Woah now, ok, well, let's all just calm down a bit here."

"I will not remain calm when I am in the presence of such a disgrace to the Saiyan race," Vegeta continued.

The soldier, now being forcefully held back by Cabba continued his defense, "How dare you! Cabba is the strongest of all the Saiyans. He is our champion!" the warrior continued.

"Oh really? Your champion?" he said as he walked towards Cabba and the man. Goku was trying to stay close, incase things got physical. "Then why did he call for help?" Vegeta was extremely close to the man, and as he looked through the visor into Vegeta's eyes, he grew incredibly nervous and backed down. Goku walked over to Cabba, "So, speaking of that, maybe we should get inside, and talk about it?" Goku said trying to place peacemaker.

Cabba pushed back the man gently, and he stood down, he gave him a look and nodded to him to tell him it was OK. "Please Master, and Goku, follow me. There is something I need to show you before we meet the King." As the two of them nodded, they entered the halls of the castle. "Our palace is also our great Military Headquarters. Our great King organizes everything from here," he began as they walked by rooms of soldiers training.

"And your Great King, is he a Warrior himself, or is he just a Strategist?" Vegeta said, taking in the Saiyan command, as they crossed by what was obviously a communications room with a great big display of the current solar system.

"King Sadala is a Great Warrior. I believe he is even stronger than me, before I turn Super Saiyan of course, but he doesn't fight anymore. He watches over the entire operation."

Goku chimed in, "He sounds like a strong guy…." Vegeta cut him off.

"You will not challenge him to a fight, do you understand me Kakarot?" It was if Vegeta could read his mind. Goku put his hands on his hips and sighed at Vegeta's protest.

"We are here," Cabba said as they entered the Medical wing. walking into the room, they noticed similar looking healing chambers like back home. Vegeta walked up to one of them, and examined it. "This way," Cabba said as he ushered the two towards the end of the line of chambers.

Goku had gotten there first and was immediately taken aback, "Oh my gosh!" he loudly exclaimed, as Vegeta heard him and came quickly.

"What the!?" he said as he froze. As he examined the tube, inside was Caulifla. Her hair was floating in the thick liquid, with a breathing mask covering her face. Her right arm, from the shoulder to the wrist had pins hooked to small wires stuck throughout. From the chest to her thigh, she had a black, mechanical looking wrap with similar pins sticking out all hooked to small wires.

Cabba looked at her, and then looked down, defeated. "She has been in here for almost a month," Cabba shared. "When she arrived, she was clinging to life. If it wasn't for Kale, she would be."

Goku walked over, now, in no joking mood, far more serious, "And what about Kale? What happened to her?"

"Kale was in bad shape, both of her legs and her left arm were broken. She had cracked ribs and cheek bone too, but she had no internal damage. Caulifla on the other hand, she suffered major internal damage in her battle."

"Her battle with what?" Goku said.

Vegeta spoke up, "It was a Buu like creature." He said to the two.

Goku and Cabba looked over to Vegeta. Cabba was unsure what he meant, "Master?" he questioned.

Vegeta continued, "The other one, did she say the creature was like fighting a ball of rubber?"

Cabba shook his head, "I don't know. Kale doesn't really remember much. Just that the thing kept coming, like they couldn't damage it permanently." Gokue and Vegeta exchanged a stare, confirming his suspicion. "She turned into that…thing…You'd have to ask her, but she blacked out during most of the fight."

As Cabba walked off, Goku walked over to Vegeta, "So, this thing is like the Universe 6 equivalent of Majin Buu?"

"It makes sense; Universe 6 is a copy of our Universe. We have a Majin Buu, only makes sense they would have one too. Besides, I wouldn't forget that feeling, that feeling I felt when we entered the Universe, it was just like Majin Buu."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. If that is the case, this is bad for them. I couldn't defeat Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, and none of the 3 are even close to that level. I suppose if they used the portara, but…"

"But they can only get that from a Supreme Kai, and if the God's really don't want to help the Saiyan's that will be out of the question."

"I suppose I could try to teach Cabba the Spirit bomb, even then, it's a pretty big gamble," Goku thought out loud as they trailed behind Cabba, who was now leading them out of the Med Bay.

"You can't teach him that. All the Gods saw you use that during the Tournament of Power. It's too obvious."

"That's right. Really narrows it down," he thought. "Fusion?" He said as they began walking up a long flight of stairs.

"I just said they won't be able to get the portara…"

"No, you know, fusion dance?" Goku interjected.

"hmmm," Vegeta thought to himself. "Maybe. Where did you learn that technique?"

"The Metamoreez taught it to me in other world. They had been destroyed in our universe, but in this one, they may still be around."

"Well, we will keep that in our back pocket, sending the 2 females to Metamora to learn it from them, if the injured one ever fully recovers. But it takes time. They'll need to practice. We may not have much time left."

"Well, then it is back to plan A, train Cabba and hopefully he will be able to take on the Buu thing until the girls are able to learn the fusion dance."

Vegeta nodded, as then came to the top of the stairs revealing a tall door, obviously the entrance to the throne room. As the doors creaked open, there was a long carpet with armed Saiyan soldiers on either side. The room was naturally lit, with stained glass windows down wither side of the walls of the Chamber. At the head of the stairs was a dozen steps, with a throne at the top.

The man, sitting in the throne was noticeably larger than most of the Saiyan's here, and built similarly to A universe 7 Saiyan in musculature. His hair was similar to that of Vegeta's, save for a much less dramatic widow's peak and a single bang of hair curling out over his face. He had a relatively thick goatee that stretched a few inches off of his chin with dark black hair.

As Vegeta and Goku walked down the hall to greet him, there was something clearly upsetting Cabba. He walked ahead of them, bowed to one knee, and bent his head towards the floor.

"Sire, I present to you my Master, Vegeta, and the Super Saiyan 3 Goku from Universe 7," As he knelt the king remained motionless. "I humbly accept whatever punishment you deem necessary. I apologize for my insubordination, but I am willing to lay my life down for my race and my universe."

Goku and Vegeta both looked at each other confused. Why was Cabba in trouble. Ahead of them, the King rose from the throne, revealing a dark burgundy cape flowing behind him. He walked down a few steps, and looked piercingly at Cabba. "Cabba," he began, "You are a man of pure intention. You defied my orders, and for that, there will come a time that price will be paid, but that day is not today. Rise." Cabba stood up, and stared shamefully at his King. "I want to thank you two for your instruction and care for my warriors during recent events, but I must apologize, it seems you have made your journey in vain."

Goku and Vegeta looked shocked. Goku walked towards the king, and spoke up, "Excuse me, your…Kingness…but does that mean you have already defeated the creature?" he said to the Royal Saiyan.

Vegeta laughed behind him and had a great big smirk on his face, "Kakarot, you truly don't understand our Saiyan Heritage. Is it not clear? Cabba was never to bring us here. The king has true Saiyan Pride."

The King looked over to Vegeta, and slowly walked down the steps to greet him. "Pride?" he said to the Saiyan Prince. "Pride is a foolish man's excuse to die." As he approached him, he placed his arm across his chest and bowed slightly. "King Vegeta, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Vegeta was taken aback, as was all the Saiyans in the room. Cabba looked over to him and motioned to him to bow, but Vegeta just interjected, "I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans." The King raised his posture straight and smirked at the slightly shorter Royal in front of him.

"I apologize your highness; I did not mean to offend you. It is true then, there are much differences from what Cabba told me about our race in each Universe. To start, he said the Saiyan's were a villainous group, before they were almost destroyed." He said addressing Vegeta man to man.

"We were a warrior race. Many exploited that through the years. The weaklings with no pride who allowed themselves to be exploited got what they deserved. No one uses us now."

"So I have heard," the King said, walking towards Goku, looking at him, up and down. "The Super Saiyan 3, your reputation proceeds you."

"The name is Goku sir," he said placing his hand out towards the king.

"Goku, interesting name for a Saiyan," he said, looking at the hand, and then extending his to shake.

"Oh, um, you can call me Kakarot I guess, that is my Saiyan name," The king looked confused.

"Interesting, a Saiyan with 2 names."

"I was sent to Earth as a child, I grew up as Goku, I didn't learn I was a Saiyan until around the time I ran into Vegeta."

"You were a refugee?"

"A Conqueror." Vegeta interjected, "He was sent to conquer planet Earth as a child." The king looked over to Vegeta and then back at Goku.

"How terrible. I can see what the prince meant by exploitation," He walked back up to his throne to sit.

"Cabba told me of this Freiza, the one who eliminated him from the Tournament from your universe. He was far more wicked and powerful then Lord Frost, was that his doing?"

Vegeta smirked, "More or less."

The King nodded. "It seems the Saiyans in either Universe were gifted with extraordinary strength. But the major difference I see, is the code which our cultures live by. You call it Pride, but we call it Honor. Like our people, they are siblings for sure, but clearly not one in the same." As the king sat back on his throne, he looked down at Goku and Vegeta, and spoke more regally, "It is that Honor, in which we cannot accept your help to fight this battle. The Saiyan's of this Universe must stand up to the evil that faces us, and fight it head on, even if it means to our end."

Vegeta took a step forward, "King Sadala, with all due respect, we did not come here to take care of your problems." Cabba looked over to Vegeta, stunned and almost betrayed. The king stroked the tips of his goatee with his fingers, very intrigued, as Vegeta continued to speak. "I came to complete the training of Cabba, nothing more."

Goku chimed in and stepped up too, "Me too, the girls, what are their names?"

Cabba interjected, "Caulifla and Kale?"

"Yeah, them! I came to help train them. No fighting, right Vegeta?" Vegeta looked annoyed and nodded back over.

The king looked down at the two, then to the men in the hall, and then to Cabba, who was standing straight as an arrow, and obviously nervous. Stroking and swirling his beard with his thumb and index finger, he thought carefully at the situation in front of him. "I would be a hypocrite to speak about pride the way I do, and reject assistance in the form of instruction." He looked over to Cabba, "You can complete your training. Nothing more."


	5. Ep 5: A New Mission, Gohan and Piccolo

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 5

XII

Atop the Earth, on a platform, miles in the sky, at the Temple of the Guardian of the Earth, Piccolo sat feet above the surface, legs and arms crossed, meditating. The Great Namek split his time, mentoring Dende, Earth's new Guardian, with his vast knowledge, meditating, and as he was soon to do, heading to Earth to Train Gohan.

As Dende and Mr. Popo came to Where Piccolo was meditating, his eyes opened, and he noticed he was no longer alone. "Is it time?" he said to them.

"Yup!" Dende said cheerfully, as Piccolo nodded, uncrossed his legs, getting to his feet and walking along with them.

"Any word on Goku or Vegeta?" he said to Dende as they walked across the platform.

"None," he responded, "Not since Vegeta called the Dragon and took off."

"Hmmm, I find it odd Vegeta would call the Dragon just out of nowhere like that," Piccolo said with his harsh deep voice.

Mr. Popo came up from behind them and interjected, "Maybe he went off to train?"

"Maybe," Piccolo responded, "I just don't like it, I am sure Gohan will know more."

Dende smiled and responded, "Well, then I guess it's just fate you're going to your weekly training session with him now!" Piccolo nodded. As the three of them walked, he looked awkwardly around, to the point both Popo and Dende noticed. "Is everything ok?" Dende asked.

"Yeah, its fine, just a funny feeling. Nothing to worry about." With that, Piccolo leapt off the platform and took off flying towards the badlands he and Gohan would train at. He kept an eye behind him looking at the Guardians platform until he was far enough away it was out of view before he spoke up, "Ok King Kai, their gone, what do you want."

Back on his small world at the end of Snake Way, King Kai was startled. "How did you…"

"Never mind that, what do you want." Piccolo said as he shot across the sky.

"I may need your help," Piccolo laughed out loud, mocking King Kai.

"My help huh, well, you must be desperate," He said with an amused smile on his face.

"Cut the crap Piccolo, this is serious. Now this is TOP SECRET, you cannot tell a sole what I am about to tell you, got it?" King Kai obviously didn't want to go to Piccolo, but he had no other choice in his mind.

"My lips are sealed, what do you need from me?"

"Out at the edge of the Universe, I sensed a planet go missing. When I checked with the Supreme Kai, it was still there, but all life on it was extinguished and it turned to dust," Piccolo listened intently.

"Does this have anything to do with Goku and Vegeta leaving?"

"You know about that!?" King Kai responded with a panicked shock.

"Yeah, well, when the Dragon is called and he grants a wish, it isn't a very subtle transaction. We could tell right after it was called, Goku and Vegeta took off somewhere."

"Piccolo, you have to listen to me. And this is the MOST IMPORTANT thing I am going to tell you. You cannot tell ANYONE Goku and Vegeta are gone, no one, you hear!?"

"Geez King Kai, what's…"

"NO ONE!" King Kai yelled at him, causing him to wince, even though the sound was in his head.

"Alright, hmmm, so it is involved."

"I don't think so, maybe, the timing is suspect indeed," King Kai responded back to him.

"Well, what about this planet, what is the big deal about it going extinct. You said it's at the far end of the Galaxy, what does it have to do with us?" Piccolo wondered.

"You know, you may only be concerned about your one little planet, but I have a quarter of the Universe under my domain…"

"Alright, I got it," he said sarcastically to the Kai.

"But, if you would let me finish," King Kai continued, "The planet that went extinct is in the same area as New Namek."

"New Namek!?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"I'm worried someone might try to make a play at their Dragon Balls, since no one is willing to head to Earth to challenge you all there." Piccolo instantly knew the trouble with this scenario.

"So, Goku and Vegeta are out of commission, and someone destroyed a planet near the Nameks' so you want me to go and investigate?" He said, thinking he had the whole picture.

"Not Quite," King Kai continued, "The planet wasn't destroyed, it was more like it was absorbed. All the life from the planet was concentrated away, like how Goku makes the spirit bomb, but it was done to a lethal extent. It was sapped dry. I fear something very powerful and menacing is out there.

"Absorbed huh. I have seen Goku's spirit bomb, and that only uses a portion of energy. I can only imagine how strong something must be to use the entire life force of a planet, even down to the last drop. I'm sorry King Kai, I don't know how much help I would be against a power like that." Piccolo said giving his assessment of the situation.

"Fine then, don't help, but if all of your people are wiped out because you decided to sit on the sidelines…." Piccolo interrupted him.

"Alright, alright already. I will ask Gohan to come with me. I'm going to see him now. I'm not sure, but he would be our best bet in the event there is something out there that strong." King Kai Sighed.

"Ok, that is fine, but the fewer people that know about this the better. We can trust Gohan. But the more people keep asking questions as to where Goku and Vegeta are, that could be bad for us."

Piccolo saw the clouds, mountains, lakes and rivers shoot by below him as he rapidly approached the badlands he and Gohan spent much of their time together training. As he arrived, Gohan was already siting on a Cliffside, meditating, bringing his power out. Dropping out of flight, and landing close to him, Gohan was unflinching. Small licks of fiery white aura were emanating off of him, as sharp white sparks surrounded his whole body.

Piccolo walked up to him with purpose, "Gohan," he said to his pupil.

"In a minute piccolo, I am almost ready." His eyes closed, and mouth wasting no movement.

"Gohan, we need to talk," piccolo responded, inching closer to him, but not too close as the hot wall of energy as he tapped into his ultimate power was even too much for him.

Hearing the seriousness in Piccolo's voice. Gohan's eyes opened, and he relaxed, exhaled, and powered down. Getting to his feet, he walked over to his teacher, "What's wrong?"

Piccolo explained to him King Kai's words, about the planet that had all life extinguished, and how it was very close to the Namekian planet. Gohan walked away from him, looking out over the cliff. His mind racing, shaking his head. "Well, I guess it's up to us to go check it out."

Piccolo looked at him a bit sideways, "So, you know your father is out of the question to help us right now."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, and I'm concerned. This is too much of a coincidence."

"What do you mean," Piccolo responded. "King Kai said the same thing, what was he not telling me?"

"Dad and Vegeta went off to Universe 6. They were under attack and Cabba, the Saiyan, asked for their help." Piccolo nodded his head.

"I see," He responded.

"That's not all. Whis told Vegeta under no circumstances was he or anyone to go. If he or Beerus find out…"

It was all too clear to Piccolo, "Then they will destroy them and probably us."

"Right," He said back to Gohan with a sarcastic smile at how they always seem to be put in these situations.

"And what concerns me more, there is no way for us to get in touch with them. Whatever happened out there on that planet, it happened after they left. The timing makes it too much of a coincidence to me."

Piccolo agreed. The two of them flew off to Satan City, where Gohan would need to tell Videl he would be going away for a few days to handle this situation.

XIII

On Planet Sadala, Vegeta was just sitting down to a table of food to eat, when Goku knocked on the door and entered, "Hey Vegeta, what ya' got there?" he said, almost drooling as he came to the dining table.

"You know," Vegeta started, "I thought dying twice would be enough penance for the things I regret in my life, but somehow I find myself almost tied to you by a string, the person who annoys me more than anyone."

"Aw, you know that's not true," Goku started with a smirk before chowing down. "Yamcha annoys you so much more." Vegeta, stunned for a second, and then smiled.

"Yeah I suppose you are right."

"You know," he said as he sat down, "I have been thinking." Vegeta looked up. "The Injuries Cabba told us Kale and Caulifla sustained."

"Yeah?" Vegeta got out before taking another bite of food.

"The Buu we know was dumb, until he absorbed a strong fighter like Piccolo, and became smart, right?"

"yeah, the fat one was a complete idiot, but the one you and I fought when we fused, he was an intelligent fighter, get to the point."

"Think about how it Damaged the two of them. For Kale, she is so strong in that form, it knew the only way to stop her was to immobilize her. Took out her legs, broke one of her arms," Vegeta was intrigued. "With Caulifla, it separated her shoulder and broke her right arm. I remember when I fought her, she favored that arm. She would be unable to effectively fight without it. It then kept hitting her with shots to the stomach. She fights with passion, that all comes from her stomach. It knew if it damaged her there, she wouldn't be able to draw out her power."

Vegeta contemplated at Goku's realization, "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you are right. They aren't dealing with a monster like the kid Buu, or even a fat idiot like Majin Buu. This thing has begun absorbing life into itself. Its cunning."

"Like Super Buu." Goku added, Vegeta nodded with agreement. "We got to be more careful then. If Either Kale, Caulifla, or Cabba get absorbed, this thing will be unstoppable. It may even present a challenge for us if it followed us home."

"I'm not worried about that. Even if it absorbed all 3, I doubt it could take the 2 of us. We have grown beyond that."

"Are you sure, that Kefla fusion sure gave me a tough time back at the tournament."

"You were greatly weakened, you weren't anywhere close to your full strength, and you have grown even stronger now. Besides, Absorption and fusion are two different things."

"Right," Goku responded…the two of them continued to eat before Goku chimed back in. "Why do you think they keep calling me the Super Saiyan 3? They saw me transform into Super Saiyan God, that's way more powerful.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, "3 is a bit more, flamboyant looking then God I guess."

Goku envisioned in his head himself as a Super Saiyan 3, with bulky muscles, long flowing golden hair, Sparks everywhere, and then as a Super Saiyan God, with red normal looking hair and thin figure. "Well, I am not sure they will be able to achieve that form anyways. Part of me thinks the only reason I was able to unlock it was because I was dead at the time."

"Good riddance," Vegeta said as he began spooning a pudding substance into his mouth.

"Why?" Goku responded.

"That is a useless form, burns through too much energy too quickly. You could only keep up with that Kid Buu for a few minutes in that form before you were completely sapped of your strength. I was able to surpass you mastering Super Saiyan 2, that is what I plan to train Cabba to do."

"Question?" Goku interjected. "Have you ever, you know, really trained anyone?"

"Of course I have. I have trained Trunks," he clarified both of them, "mine and the future one. And Cabba." He said, almost annoyed.

"Without fighting them," Goku interjected. He had a point. Vegeta had never given 'instruction,' during training. Only fighting people to help them bring out their potential.

"Shut it, I can train him," He said defensively to a laughing Goku.

"Ok then, 'Master Vegeta,'" he said mockingly, which made Vegeta jump to his feet.

"You doubt me clown, I will train him better then you ever could!" He said barking at a gleeful Goku who obviously struck a chord.

At the door, a sound could be heard of someone clearing his throat, "Ahem…" Cabba started. "I hope I am not interrupting?"

"You are, but come in anyways," Vegeta said sitting down annoyed.

"Master, I just want to say, I appreciate your willingness to come all this way to train me. And your confidence in my ability to defeat this monster," Vegeta, typically would be annoyed by these statements, but they came at an opportune time as Cabba was asking for help from him, and not Goku.

"Let's be very clear, neither myself or Kakarot can get involved in any way. Do you understand?" Cabba nodded, "So, if you are going to save your people, you will need to do it on your own." Cabba gulped before Vegeta continued, "And you are not just fighting for the honor of your people, you are fighting for the Honor of your Master, because this Clown is going to be training the other two when they are fully healed, and I will not have you play second fiddle to Students of Kakarot, do you understand!?"

"Yes sir!" he said, standing prostrate, and wide eyed.

"I suggest you get some sleep, training begins in the Morning, and it will be harsh."

XIV

Back on Earth, Gohan had said his good byes to Videl and Pan, packed a few things, and then the two of them flew off to Bulma's. She had several space craft able to get them to where they needed to be, and Gohan knew Bulma was already in on the Goku/Vegeta secret.

As the two flew over west City, Gohan bypassed the front desk, being it was night time, and the two instead landed on the back patio of Capsule Corp. "Bulma!" Gohan shouted out, placing his hand to the side of his face. Trunks ended up running out to greet him. He was considerably taller now, about the Height Gohan was when he faced off against Cell.

"Hey Gohan!" He said running up to him.

"Hey squirt, have you seen your mom around?" Gohan responded to him with a smile.

"Mom? Yeah, she is putting Bulla to bed. I can go get her when she is done."

"Oh, I know how that can be. We will just wait around here." Gohan responded.

Trunks started heading in, but before he did so, he took a hard look at Gohan. He was dressed in his fighting clothes, and the two of them flew in, in a hurry. As he got to the stairs to head up to his sister's room, he paused, and then changed direction entirely and raced to the phone.

Taking the phone off the hook, he typed in Goten's number, and waited as it rang.

After 3 rings, he heard the other end pick up and a familiar voice answer, "Son Residence! Goten here!"

"Goten, don't say a word, it is happening. Just nod your head up and down a few times," Back on Mount Paozu, Chichi, the Ox King and Goten had just finished up dinner. Chichi was only a few feet away doing the dishes, looking over to her second born son nodding his head. "Ok, now say, I think you have the wrong number."

"I, I think you have the wrong number," Goten repeated out loud.

"Ok great, now, once you hang up the phone, tell your mom you're tired and you need to go to bed. Do that pillow thing I showed you, and then sneak out the window and fly here quick, got it? I don't know how much time we have, but something s up."

"OK then, thank you, bye," Goten said. He walked a few steps into the kitchen, before Chichi spoke up.

"So. You're not going to tell me who was on the phone?" Chichi said to her son.

"Oh, uh, they were just trying to sell us car insurance or something," Goten said, before heading towards his room. "Hey ma, I am pretty tired, long day, I am going to go to bed now, OK?"

"OK, Goten, my sweet boy. You get your rest," She responded as she looked over to her dad.

Once closing his door, Goten raced into action, opening his drawer where he kept his fighting clothes, and then stuffing an extra pillow and some clothes under the sheets to give the impression another person was there. As he opened the window, it never occurred to him how loud and creaky it was as he painstakingly moved the shutters inch by inch out enough to squeeze his frame through, and quietly shut them behind. He hovered inches above the ground, heading for the woods, before gingerly flying in the air, not to make too much of a sound with his escape. Once he was far enough of a distance from the house, he reveled in his victory, "YES! Ok, Double time!" and then a plume of Ki expelled around him as he shot out like a rocket towards west city.

As Bulma walked down the stairs, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Gohan and Piccolo standing on her patio in full gear. She sighed, knowing there was trouble. Walking out, she greeted her guests, "Hey guys! What a nice surprise to see you here tonight. You should had called up for me, I would had come down sooner."

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan started, "We told Trunks you were here, we thought he ran to get you."

Bulma sighed at her son, "That boy, he forgets where he is going half the time." She said before looking at their faces change, "What's wrong."

"We need to borrow a space ship," Gohan bluntly said.

"A space ship, man, we haven't used one of those in forever. Whatever would you need one of them for?" She said as she ushered them in and headed towards her lab.

"We're not sure yet, but there could be trouble brewing out by the Namekian's new world, and we want to go an investigate." Gohan said.

"And with your Dad and Vegeta gone, the responsibility lands on you."

"Right," Gohan responded as they continued walking down a corridor.

Piccolo leaned in to Gohan after Bulma's statement, "She knows?"

"She was the one who told me. She knows to keep it between us."

"Just the same, we need to make sure that circle stays with us. What did you tell Goku's wife?"

"Mom?" Gohan responded, "That he and Vegeta went off to train."

Piccolo nodded.

As the three of them entered Bulma's lab, she got to a locked case that had a series of capsules in it, which she ran her fingers through until she got to the 3 Ships they had built. "Hmm," she said as she pulled each out and walked over to her computer. Sitting down, she did a search on their serial numbers, "Nope," as she tossed aside the first one, "nope," as she tossed aside the second. After researching the third, she tilted her head, "Maybe?"

Piccolo chimed in, "Maybe, what's wrong with the three of them."

"Well, the first two are busted, it would take me a while to repair them. The third one can fly, but it looks like the landing gear is all messed up." She said looking over the schematics. "I can get it fixed, it will take me about two days, and it should be ready to go."

"I don't think we have that much time Bulma," Gohan said interjecting.

"Well, if you can't land it, how do you expect to go anywhere, just fly around and take a look from space? That's no good." She said annoyed with their ignorance of the whole of space travel.

"We don't have the time to wait to get it fixed, isn't there any type of quick fix you could do, something to get it working tonight?"

"Now I am a miracle worker, no one on the planet can do the work that I can do, got it. If I say it is going to take 2 days to fix, it is going to take 2 days to fix. Unless you were planning on jumping…." She stopped and thought about what she was saying, and suddenly it made a bunch of sense. "I got it."

Several hours later, it was nearly midnight, and long fuel tubes were plugged into the tilted spherical craft leaning on its side on the Capsule Corp property. Krillin was standing in front of Bulma while Gohan was bringing in boxes of supplies into the ship, explaining back the situation to her. "So, essentially, I will just fly the craft, and keep it in Orbit, so when they want to get back in, they just fly back up to the edge of the atmosphere and meet me? And that is it?"

"Right," Bulma proclaimed. "They can't just leave the ship in Orbit and try to track it down later on when they are ready to get back in. But if you are in there, you can fly it close to where they are and let them in through the air hatch."

"Got it!" He said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Gohan said walking back from putting all the supplies in the ship.

"Yeah Krillin," Bulma added, "It's so easy, even you can't mess it up!" She said with a laugh at his expense.

"Hey! That hurts. I am the one doing you all a favor here." As Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan all laughed with Bulma, something moved in the background, while they were distracted.

"Well," Gohan started, "This is going to be like Old times, I'm looking forward to it. The Namek Crew back together again!"

Krillin looked side eyed at Gohan, "yeah, that didn't end too well for me," reminding Gohan of his untimely death at the hands of Frieza at the end of their Namek adventure.

"Oh right…well, this time it isn't going to be like that. It is going to be a lot of fun! I mean, I am much stronger then I was back then!"

Krillin sighed and then waved to Bulma as the 3 guys headed towards the ship, and struggled to get in with it laying on its side and into its seats. Krillin went to the controls, being his job was pilot, and prepared the team for launch. With the other two buckled in their seats, Krillin pressed the button that closed the hatch to the ship, and then started is count down. "Alright guys, let's do this. 3. 2. 1," and a second later, he pressed the ignition button. The ship hummed to life, and he could hear its systems energize, just before it shot off from the ground, through the city at the angle which it was laying. The ship curved hard towards the sky, barely missing a building causing Bulma to put her hands in front of her mouth and eyes, hoping to not see a disaster. As it rocketed into space, outside the windows, they could see the blue of the atmosphere quickly be replaced with black, before the image of Earth quickly faded into a dot, then nothing more. Feeling the pull of acceleration decline to normal. The three got out of their seats and looked around.

"Not much to do in here," Gohan said, looking at the blank circular common room. He noticed a gravity machine in the center of the room, reminding him of his Dad's ship.

Krillin walked up to Gohan next to that, "Yeah, maybe we can skip turning that thing on." He laughed with him. Just as they laughed Piccolo noticed something, and Gohan and Krillin could see it on his face.

"What's wrong Piccolo," Gohan said. Then the other two could hear it. Something fall and crash in the bedroom compartment below.

"Oh no," Piccolo said, as he quickly walked over to ladder leading down, and yelled down, "You've been had, come out!" Gohan and Krillin were nervous as to what he was referring to. Before they heard voices coming from the living quarters below.

Suddenly, a Green flash and a light orange flash jumped up the ladder, landing on their collective feet, Trunks and Goten, dressed to fight, ready to go with Goofy smiles on their face.

"Nope, nope you two got to go back now," Gohan said to the two budding Teens.

"C'mon Gohan," Trunks said as Gohan let out a sigh of disappointment. "you were our age when you beat Cell, whatever it is out there, I am sure we can help."

"Krillin, turn the ship back now before we get too far out," Gohan said to Krillin.

"Aw Man Gohan! C'mon, let us go with you. We're tired of sitting on the sidelines. We can help! We fought Majin Buu, and that was a long time ago. We are much stronger now, if we fuse, we could maybe even take you." As Gohan was walking with Krillin to the controls, he stopped, and looked back at the two and then back at Krillin.

"Um, Gohan?" Krillin started, "I have no clue how to turn the Auto-pilot off."

Gohan looked over to Piccolo who smirked and nodded back at him. "Fine. You can come with us." The two boys fist pumped. "I would enjoy it while you can, because when we can, you know you both are going to be in so much trouble."

Their smiles turned to fear, as both of them envisioned their mothers screaming at them. "Gohan?" Goten asked, "how long is it going to take us to get there?"

"About 8 days."


	6. Ep 6: Master and Pupil, Vegeta and Cabba

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 6

XV

Standing in front of Vegeta, Cabba was raring to go. His master came all this way to train him, surely he would help him achieve a new level. Maybe even get to Super Saiyan 3!

"Are you ready?" Vegeta said, arms crossed, legs apart, staring straight through him.

"YES!" Cabba said, and with that, he got into a crouched position, and powered up. Quickly his hair stood on end, turned yellow, eyes to green and a gold aura emanated off of him. As Vegeta watched through the visor in front of his eyes, he could see the numbers rise rapidly, from a simple 2, to 2000, now over 100,000. As he continued to power up, the flames of aura became more exaggerated, and its flow more rapid and it was still Growing. His power level now near 400,000. As he made one final push, he let out a loud scream, before the whole area around him disintegrated from the sheer power coming off of him. His hair shot up more, Sparks flew all about him, and his whole body became more toned as he transformed into his super Saiyan 2 form.

The Scouter read just over 800,000, but Vegeta didn't need to read the scouter to know, he wasn't impressed. "What are you doing!?" he said to Cabba, who was now confused. "I don't remember asking you to power up."

Cabba, looked embarrassed. "But Master, I thought we were going to train?" Vegeta didn't respond to him, just stood there, and stared a hole straight through him. "Right," Cabba said, as he relaxed. His dark hair fell, the yellow aura evaporated, and he reverted back to normal.

"Power all the way down, to the point you are even suppressing your power." Cabba Nodded. Vegeta could see the power level on the scouter go from nearly a 1000, down to 250. "More!" he emphatically said to his pupil.

"But sir…."

"I said more!" Vegeta yelled out. Cabba was totally confused. Why was he having him power his energy down all the way. Cabba struggled, Vegeta could sense his energy wavering, but eventually, both the scouter and his senses could see it actually begin to go up. "What are you doing!?" he barked at him.

"I'm trying, I don't know how, I have never tried to suppress it like that." Vegeta looked stunned, and then perplexed.

Speaking to himself, he put his fingers to his chin and thought out loud, "How do you explain…" and proceeded to mumble.

After about 30 or so seconds, Cabba took a few steps towards him, "Um, Master?" But Vegeta wasn't listening, still audibly mumbling to himself. "Master," he said a bit louder.

"What!?" he said before realizing he Cabba was still there. "Oh, well…" he continued to think to himself, and then gave a suggestion. "Suppressing your power is not the opposite of raising your power. Try, compressing it, in your body. Control all the power inside of you so nothing comes out."

"Control it how?"

"I don't know, if you feel it leaking out, grab it and suck it back in." Cabba nodded. He relaxed himself, then, began focusing on his power feeling it out. With his eyes closed, he could sense his aura around his body, and began trying to manipulate it, trying to suck it in, concentrating his power inside of his body.

Vegeta, watched Cabba attempt this, struggling, but he could feel his power level starting to drop slightly. Checking the scouter to measure, he could see the reading begin to decrease from 250, down to 240, and dropping slowly. He got a smirk on his face. As he looked over to Cabba, his face was beet red and his cheeks were full. "DAMMIT BOY! BREATHE!" He yelled at Cabba who had been holding his breath the whole time. As burst out all the air he was holding, he also let go of his energy, causing a concussive explosion, which knocked Vegeta back.

"Oh NO! Master!" He said as he came running and offering his hand.

Vegeta swatted his hand away, before getting up, "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

XVI

Back in the Med bay in Sadala Palace, Goku walked up towards the healing chamber where Caulifla was being held, noticing she was not alone. Sitting in front of the tube, Kale was looking up at her intently, with sad eyes, hoping her friend would regain consciousness. Turning, noticing she was not alone, she saw Goku, and stood up stiff, before putting her hands together and bowing to him. "It's you," She said to him as he walked up and looked at the healing chamber.

"Hey," Goku said with a warming smile as he joined her at the chamber. As he looked up and down the machine, he pointed at the screen, "What does this say?"

Kale, shrugged. "It hasn't changed in the past few days. It took weeks, but her injuries are all healed, it's just, she won't wake up."

"What happened," Goku said looking back at Kale.

"I," she paused, "I just remember waking up…"

4 weeks ago

The green flash of light subsided, and all that was left was a deep, dark trench, stretching the diameter of the planet. All around, the surface of the planet began to bulge. The sky turned black, with bolts of lightning firing off in every direction as the magnetic energy caused waves of green light streaking through the dark sky. Geysers of Lava began shooting straight out in all directions, as the whole planet shook, and surface began to crack and crumble all over. As Kale fell towards the crevice, she felt all the power in her leave, her legs and left arm were limp. She couldn't move. She was falling to an infinite darkness. To her death.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw, laying on a pile of rubble, on a bulging plot of land the body of Caulifla, unconscious. Glancing around, the largest bulges of the surface began to explode, sending molten rock, gas and ash into the atmosphere. Everything around her was exploding. Caulifla didn't have much time. With a blast of green energy, she raced towards Kale. A wall of molten hot explosion chasing after her, as she dove towards the bulging land atop which Caulifla lay. Reaching out her arm, she burst towards her with everything she had left. Grabbing Caulifla's left arm, pulling her towards her and shot out towards the sky, with the land beneath them erupting.

As the green aura rocketed towards the dark green ashy sky, a plum of explosive planet raced after them. Kale pulled Caulifla's arm up to her chest, and crying out in pain, she moved her broken arm to press a button on the inside of her wrist cuff. Tears of pain streaming down her cheeks, and with everything she had left, she surrounded the two with aura, as the curve of the planet came into view. It was no longer dark blue, but black and red. The surface was exploding and boiling all around as the two women shot past what remained of the atmosphere and out into first edge of space.

She couldn't breathe, and only the shield of aura that was fading was keeping them from succumbing to the cold vacuum of space. And then a glimmer of hope. Kale's ship sparkled in the distance as the brightness of the exploding planet below illuminated it. Looking back, the explosive planet reached out as far as it could, as the hot magma left the atmosphere and instantly froze, it caused a chain reaction sending the whole planet to compress upon itself. They had seconds. The ship was close, opening its hatch, but everything was fading. Kale was struggling to keep consciousness. With one last burst of energy, Kale with Caulifla in tow launched into the tiny craft, closing them in.

As a burst of air filled the chamber, Kale gasped, trying to get her wits and senses about her. As she panicked, not knowing what to do, she realized, Caulifla was still not breathing. "SIS!" She yelled as she shook her with her one good arm. But then, everything went dark. The planet had collapsed onto itself, compressed to as small a point such a large body could. With a blinding white light, the planet turned into a ball of hot fire, disintegrating into nothingness. The force of blast threw the ship Kale and Caulifla were in off into space, damaging it as it tumbled uncontrollably off into the abyss.

As sparks flew around the ship, Kale just swatted at the controls, until the ship turned on, and after several seconds, stabilized, but the real crisis persisted, Caulifla was still not breathing. She held her tightly, "NO! NO! CAULIFLA NO!" She cried, as she held her tighter and tighter. She felt the loss inside, and it fueled her. Her emotions multiplied what little power was left inside, releasing an aura that permeated Caulifla, shocking her heart. Caulifla gasped for breath, her heart began to beat. Kale grabbed the oxygen mask and struggled with one hand to place it around her face. Moving her broken left arm only slightly, causing her to wince in pain and tears to streak down her face. As the two drifted into space, she held her friend closely.

Present Day

"The ship was damaged and couldn't fly home. We floated for 3 days before we were found and brought here," Kale said as she finished the story.

"How long were you in one of these?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, maybe 3 or 4 days."

"Wow, the one's back on Universe 7 are much faster." Kale just looked away at his unhelpful comment. Goku looked over to her and was amazed that she could have such a power deep inside of her. It was unimaginable how strong she could be if she could focus that power, but, maybe that power wasn't meant to be focused.

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" Kale asked Goku.

"Yeah, I think when she is ready." Goku's comments confused her. He looked down at her and then back at Caulifla. "I thought she was more like me, but I think she might be more like Vegeta. She lost, and was embarrassed. Instead of wanting to wake up and fight the monster again, she has to first deal with her defeat." Kale sort of understood what he was saying.

"Do you think you can help her become a Super Saiyan 3, like you?" Kale asked hopefully.

"No, I don't." Kale looked shocked. "She is one of the most talented fighters I have ever met. But she is impatient. Super Saiyan 3 is radical, uncontrollable. Even if she could generate enough energy to transform into it, it would likely destroy her." He looked over to Kale, "you on the other hand. You have some ancient power I don't really understand. You can just generate more and more power, and your body changes to handle it. You could evolve to do it." Kale looked down, "But you won't do it. Am I right?" She remained still, not challenging his statement. Goku smiled and looked up to Caulifla, floating in the chamber. "You are a good friend." Putting his arm around her, the two of them looked at Caulifla, waiting.

XVI

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TURN AROUND!" The competing voices of Bulma and Chichi said screaming into the communicator at the Capsule Corp ship zipping through space. "That is MY ship, and if I say, turn around, you are going to turn around!" Bulma continued.

"YEAH! Gohan, you should be ashamed of yourself, putting your brother in harm like that!" Chichi yelled out at her older son.

"Mom," Goten chimed in, "Gohan didn't know I snuck…"

"Goten, this has nothing to do with you, this is between your brother and I. Now Gohan, you are a father, how would you feel if someone took Pan on a dangerous mission to unknown space, huh!?" Chichi yelled at her elder son.

"Look Mom, Bulma, we don't have the time to turn around. I know you want the boys home, and I will do my best to keep them out of harm's way, but they are both Really strong, and can take care of themselves. Now, we really have to go now, we have planning to do.

As the two shouting women barked over the speaker, Gohan shut it off and walked away. "Man Goten, I didn't expect that one, I was for sure you would be the one in her war path, but with Dad gone, I guess it goes to me next.

"Sorry Gohan," Goten said, rubbing the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face.

Walking into the ship, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin huddled up with the two boys heading below deck. "So," Gohan started, "Piccolo, do you sense anything new?"

Piccolo closed his eyes for a second, concentrated, and then spoke up, "No, but we need to understand what kind of Enemy we are probably up against here."

"So you think there is a bad guy out there?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo nodded, "Anything willing to eradicate the life of a whole planet, intelligent or not is bad news." Krillin gulped. "We have all seen Goku create the spirit bomb several times. Its massive and obvious. When he did the one against Buu, I could sense it all the way on Earth even though it was at the realm of the Supreme Kai. I don't think this is a Spirit Bomb, I would had sensed it. Even that far away."

"But didn't you say King Kai said it was like a spirit bomb.?" Gohan asked.

"We will know more when we get there, but what we do know now. Whatever caused this drained the planet dry, and the Spirit bomb doesn't do that. Whatever did this, kept that power for itself, the Spirit bomb doesn't do that."

"Could it be something like Cell?" Krillin asked.

"What do you mean?" Gohan said, looking over to him.

"Remember when we fought Cell, before he reached his perfect form, he would suck the life force out people. Drain them entirely of everything leaving nothing behind. We didn't know how strong he was until he powered up because he hid his power level."

"You may be on to something Krillin," Piccolo said. "But Cell spent weeks draining people of their power. Whatever King Kai said occurred, it happened in the matter of a day."

Krillin looked over to Gohan, "how much stronger are you now, compared to when you fought Cell?"

"I was strong back then, but my new power is on a whole other level. I was able to take on Majin Buu a few years ago," Gohan paused, "but at the tournament, I realized even thought I regained my ultimate form, I am still not as strong as I once was. Training once a week isn't enough to catch up."

"We have all grown complacent Gohan," Piccolo cut in. "We aren't full blooded Saiyans Like Goku and Vegeta. Since I was born, all I could think about was gaining more and more power. I wanted to defeat Goku and Conquer the Earth. I didn't even know why. Even after my goals changed when I realized I'd never catch up to Goku, I still did nothing but train. But after Kame and I became one again, part of that warrior spirit was gone for good. In all the years since, I am no stronger than the moment I leapt off the lookout and headed for Cell."

"Yeah, I mean, once I settled down with 18 and had Maron, I figured my fighting days were done. We all did," Krillin said with a smile before laughing, "man, when I was a kid I was obsessed with Martial Arts. It's all I thought about to get back at people who thought they were bigger and stronger than me. Then trying to keep up with Goku. But when you all wished me back from Namek, I questioned what was the point of fighting still." Krillin's goofy tone became more serious, "When you and Cell were fighting, and we tried to weaken him at the end, my help, it did nothing. Cell didn't even notice I was there." Krillin walked toward the window of the ship, viewing the stars zipping by.

"Krillin," Gohan said to him solemnly.

Krillin turned around with a big smile, "But, after the tournament of power, I realized I had much more to give. I may have only helped eliminate a few people, but when Goku used my technique on that Jiren Guy, I realized, I had a lot left to offer." Krillin looked more determined, "We all do! Think about Master Roshi, Gosh, I am 100 times stronger then him now, and yet I don't know who would win in a fight?" Piccolo and Gohan both smiled at Krillin with pride. "I say, to heck with power levels, with our experience, no one can beat us!"

And so, the 3 Warriors, Gohan: the Incredibly Strong, Piccolo: the Incredibly Wise, and Krillin: full of heart, along with 2 stowaways, raced off to battle, with all the confidence in the universe.

XVII

2 days had gone by, and Vegeta's patience was growing thin, held together by stings as Cabba had made, while incremental, progress working to better control his Ki and suppress it.

Standing in the middle of a field, in essentially the same spot for almost 2 straight days, Cabba was exhausted, hungry, and tired. "Again," Vegeta said of his pupil, who was staggering.

Closing his eyes, and focusing, Cabba dug his feet into the dirt, clenched his fists, and focused again. His power level began dropping from the scouter, even further than before, but he was still only in the lower double digits. These Saiyans were not discrete with their power, and all of Cabba's training had to be unlearned, before he could truly break through his shell and grow more powerful.

Vegeta looked over to the edge of the field, when a familiar figure quietly walked up. The King of Sadala leaned against a nearby tree, looking over the two training, seeming interested at the progress that has been made. When Cabba realized his presence, he quickly lost his concentration, and his energy jumped back up.

"Well," Vegeta said, walking over to him, "At least you're not holding your breath anymore. That's progress." He looked back at the King and then to Cabba, "I suppose if you need to rest, we can meet back here in a few hours," now with his back to the Saiyan, testing him.

"No!" Cabba forcefully said. He was out of breath, who would had thought it would take such incredible effort to suppress and control his power, but after 2 days of work, the only thing more amazing to him than that, was how Vegeta just stood there, not phased a bit. He calmed his mind, and concentrated, he felt out all of his Ki, and concentrated it inwards, more and more. Focusing his power, controlling it. As small amounts seeped out, he did his best to keep them in check. He wanted nothing more than to bring honor to his King, who was standing there, watching him. Vegeta's eyes peeked up at the scouter, and he could see the power of the boy dive, lower and lower. 18, then a drop to 13, then 11, Finally down to 7, then 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then blip. The scouter lost track of him. Vegeta looked back, He could only detect the faintest thread of energy coming off of him. Cabba was focused, and working at controlling his breathing, while holding in that power.

"Good," Vegeta said, while turning back and walking around the young Saiyan. "Now, tell me why I am having you do this?"

"Sir?" he said, embarrassed not to know the answer, "You, you haven't said why yet."

"I didn't ask you to tell me what I said, I asked you to tell me why dammit. Now, feel it out. Your body, your energy. Why is it important to learn this?"

Cabba thought intently. The King standing there, watching him, he didn't want to make a fool of himself. He racked his mind, over and over, losing focus and the power jumping a bit.

"Watch it," Vegeta said as he noticed the jump.

"Right," Cabba said as he regained control. "I," he started, hoping the right words as to why he had been training this way the past 2 days would come out, "I guess."

Vegeta interjected, "I didn't ask you to guess, I asked you, why am I having you do this?"

Cabba's mind raced, he felt nothing was worse than this, even if he gave the wrong answer, "So I can better control my power."

"Well, that is the absolute dumbest answer I could possibly imagine you coming up with!" Vegeta barked at him. "Of course that is what you are learning to do, for the last time, I asked WHY are you learning to better control your power!?"

Cabba's mind raced. Vegeta's questions echoing in his head, holding in all of this power, The King staring at him. This incredible pressure was too much for him to handle, He lost control, and collapsed to his knees, catching himself with his hands, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his nose.

"You are truly worthless," Vegeta whispered as he walked by him, walking away.

Cabba, mind now clear, grew angry. He was embarrassed, his honor broken in front of the King. His people were relying on him, and his master thought he was worthless. He quickly got to his feet, and Raised his power. Rapidly, his power shot up. After almost skipping Super Saiyan 1, he became, almost without effort, a Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta stopped, and looked back at the young Saiyan, who had a fiery rage in his eyes. Tears welling up from shame. But, what he was looking for, and what Cabba would soon realize, was there. Cabba's Aura was no longer large and violent as a Super Saiyan 2, it was closer to his body. There were fewer sparks, instead of it being like a wild storm, only small, occasional discharges. The land didn't shake, nothing floated in the air, and there was zero destruction in the wake of his transformation. Vegeta got a smile on his face, whether it was pride in himself as a teacher, or pride in Cabba for his progress, he wasn't sure, but he didn't need the scouter reading to tell him what he could see. "Why?" he said one last time.

Cabba finally realized why. Looking down at his hands, and his whole body, he could tell he was accessing a higher level of power as a Super Saiyan 2. It was wild, he looked back up at him, "I, I'm stronger." He exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked and responded, "you are not any stronger then you were 2 days ago."

Cabba finally realized it. Looking around himself, at his Aura, glowing off of him, the lack of sparks, but all the power there at his disposal, it came to him, "I'm not wasting any power."

Vegeta laughed as he started slowly walking off, "It took me years to figure that one out. Like you, I too had achieved Super Saiyan 2, but I wasn't satisfied. After achieving it, I thought I would be the most powerful warrior in the universe, but I realized quickly, Kakarot's son, who had achieved it a few years before me was still stronger. I was ashamed. Why would a child be able to have a power greater than the Prince of All Saiyans?" Vegeta stopped and turned back to Cabba and the King. "Then I realized, I never had someone train me, my whole life. I trained through battle and what I saw. Kakarot and his son, they had learned to control their Super Saiyan powers. Limit all the wasted energy from just being a Super Saiyan, and all that was lost during transformation. They learned how to have access to all of it." He looked at Cabba who was still examining all the power he had access to. "Now, show me." Vegeta said as he pressed the on button on the scouter.

Cabba nodded. The scouter was reading Cabba at 850,000 before the young Saiyan warrior crouched, and began focusing his power. All of his power. The scouter jumped up to 900,000 within seconds and was still climbing. The King looked stunned, as Cabba's hair violently waved and the small sparks of energy turned into violent bolts, exploding the rock it struck. 930,000. Cabba knew he had more. He kept pressing. As the ground shook, he held back and focused the power, not to flow out of him, but through him. The plume of energy shot straight up. The Sky turned dark, and clouds began to move away in all directions as the pressure coming off him was immense. 970,000. Cabba's eyes closed, he focused one more time, He thought about Caulifla in the chamber, Kale as the beast, broken, About his people. About the King, and as he opened them with intense purpose, he let out his emotion, and through him, channeled his power even further beyond, searching for his new ceiling. As he stood there, glowing golden, little to no Aura remaining, but small discharges of energy, Vegeta smirked. Between Cabba and his eyes was the number 1,000,000.

Several miles away, in the Med bay of Sadala Palace, Kale slept in a chair, resting her face on her crossed hands. She awoke to the sounds of machines going off. Loud beeps and alarms sounding off from Caulifla's chamber. She was concerned, she didn't know what was going on. It was like the machine was going haywire. She jumped from her chair and looked at it, not knowing if she should call for help. She noticed bubbles starting to come out of Caulifla's mouth, noticed movement. She didn't know what was going on, was she having a seizure, was shy dying. Her concern grew to worry. She placed her hands in front of her mouth. There was panic. Then, everything stopped. The alarms, the lights, the machine calmed. And Caulifla was still.

As she approached the chamber, she looked intently at her friend sensing something was different. As she looked through the glass, and the liquid, she saw Caulifla open her eyes, and look back.


	7. Ep 7: Cabba vs Caulifla

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 7

XVIII

"MAN! I am so bored!" Goku said, itching to train or do something productive. Vegeta barred him from watching while he trained Cabba, and Kale refused to train until Caulifla woke up. The food here was terrible compared to home as well. "I thought I would never say this, but I wish I was farming right now."

Looking out the window, he could feel Cabba almost disappear entirely. Goku smiled as he figured that Vegeta finally got him to do it. And in only 2 days. Maybe he was a better teacher then he gave him credit for. He would be fine. It was very clear, the Saiyans on this planet did not hide their power. When they were stopped by the soldiers when they got here, they thought Goku and Vegeta were up to no good by hiding their power, so it must not be a common thing around here.

It's funny, Goku thought, ever since Vegeta started controlling his power, he had really closed the gap between the two of them. He can't imagine, not ever getting a bit of training his whole life, and ending up as strong as him. If it weren't for Master Roshi, and Kame, and King Kai, He WOULD be the low class Saiyan like Vegeta says.

Off in the distance, a blinding golden light began to emanate, as he felt Cabba's power skyrocket at a ridiculous rate for the kid. "Wow, would you look at that." He said, "Man, he is a quick learn." Cabba's power was incredible, but what was more incredible, is Goku could feel he was sitting on more, and he had only begun to learn to tap into his true Super Saiyan power.

Moments later, he felt a small tremor and the sky begin to darken, as he felt Cabba begin to power up. His power had grown a ton in the past 2 days. He wasn't quite as strong as Gohan was against Cell, but he was getting there. That was Great! It wouldn't be enough to face off against a Buu creature, but if he could maybe master Super Saiyan 2, he would be able to hold his own long enough for maybe the 3 of them to team up and take it out. It really was their best shot.

Looking off, he could see, even though it was a few miles away, a glowing golden figure, standing in the middle of a field. Moments later though, the tremors returned, but this time, they were different. They were not coming from the field a few miles off. They were coming from right here. The palace. He felt a great swell of power, and instantly ran to find its source. As things fell off counters and walls, cracks forming, people were panicking in the building, fearing an attack. Tracing the source of the power, the closer he got, the more familiar it became, before he entered the Med Bay.

There was fluid, puddled all over the floor, shards of glass and bits of wire and machine. As he slowly entered the room, the tremors had stopped, but the damage was clear. Everything not tied down had fallen, the bay was a complete mess. The lights flickered all over, cracks on the wall, and at the end of a line of healing chambers, a broken, drained chamber, with Caulifla climbing out. The metallic vest that had been covering her body had mostly ripped down the middle, covering what it needed with aid of her soggy hair draped down her shoulders and front. Goku shielded his eyes, before realizing, she was covered by undergarments below the waste. As he slowly entered the room, she looked down at him, her eyes, clear with purpose. She was angry. "You?" she said for a moment, surprised to see Goku, before returning to her purpose, "Where is he."

Back on the field with Vegeta, Cabba, and the King, the three looked back at the palace, where the Tremors had originated. The King stood up and prepared for a battle, "That is a Saiyan's power." He said "Its Massive."

Vegeta looked intently at the palace. It wasn't Kakarot's and it wasn't that berserk Saiyan, and through process of elimination, he realized who it was. They could see a blistering bright white light flash off in the distance near the Palace, before approaching at breakneck speeds, landing with incredible authority. Caulifla, hair, now air dried, was clothed in a long medical robe, tied tightly at the waste. Her eyes were on fire as she stared at Cabba. Glowing Golden with power, he was still unnerved by the look of pure evil in her eyes. Whatever emotion seething through her, it was not pure.

"How," she said, looking at him. Teeth clinched tightly. "How did you get so strong!" she ordered an answer, causing Cabba to smile and put his hands up to try and calm her down.

"Whoa, whoa, it's just training. I can show you…" She growled as she approached him with violent intent.

"NO!" she said, stopping and planting her feet firmly in the dirt. "I will show you. I may have nearly died, but with my recovery, I will have grown more powerful than ever! MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU! MORE POWEFUL THEN ANYONE!" Her rage was terrifying. Winds all around her had begun to swirl as the sky became dark. Clouds forming, lightning raging. The Tremors of before were replaced with legitimate earthquakes. Cracking the ground beneath them. As Goku and Kale arrived, they could see the fiery female ready to attack. As her Aura ignited, it was enraged. Blasting sparks of energy all around. Vegeta and the King both retreated from the two of them. Cabba, looking back at them, upset they were just leaving him there. With her teeth gnashing, and mouth wide open to the point her gums were showing. She pooled all of her rage, her pent up emotion, and drew it out. The pressure was incredible, all nearby had to shield their eyes with their arms to prevent being struck by debris. Kale lost her footing and nearly flew off before Goku caught with a smile and giggle and helped her to her feet.

Caulifla's dark hair began to stand, her eyes, turning green, and with a loud crashing sound, like two bolts of thunder colliding, golden energy burst out of her, as she Transformed into a Super Saiyan. The lightning intensified, and her Aura became an incredible blaze. All around her, she began to be surrounded by large bolts of blue electricity. Her energy output was incredible, it created a low hum from all the static buildup in the air. Large chunks of earth broke off and began hovering into the air, before breaking into smaller pieces. The light coming off of Caulifla was almost blinding. Her clenched gnashing teeth opened wide, and with a piercing scream, Golden streams of power surrounded her, causing an explosion of immense pressure, vaporizing the dirt below her, causing her to sink deeply into a crater, which then focused the energy coming off of her into a cone, shooting upwards and with another loud electric crash, everything stopped.

Cabba took another step back, as he could feel small, synchronous vibrations, that grew stronger and stronger as Caulifla began stomping her way slowly out of the crater and towards Cabba's direction. Lips of golden flame and violent sparks were flying off of her, as she slowly walked towards him.

Stopping a few feet, standing square, her eyes, clear with purpose, body at the ready, and face scrunched with hate, announced to him, "Fight me."

"Wha…." Before he could even get the word out of his mouth, she disappeared with great speed racing towards him only appearing moments before swinging her right arm right at his face. Cabba Quickly tilted his head back, avoiding her strike by an inch. He could feel the immense energy and pressure she was giving off with that strike, but before he could even think, she swung her left leg at him, forcing him to leap backwards a few steps as she swung with her right leg, and then placed her hands atop her head, grasped together, swinging for a clubbing blow. With each swipe, she seemed to be getting closer and closer to striking him, but he kept dodging. She continued to volley, and he continued to dodge, staying not only on the defensive, but on the retreat. Planting her right foot into the ground, digging in almost a foot, she launched herself even faster after him with a great blast of energy behind her.

As this was going on, Goku and Vegeta looked at each other with a great smile. They were about to get a show.

Cabba shot backwards like a rocket, leaving a trail of Ki behind him as he tried to outrun her, but it was pointless. As her golden, sparking Ki chased after, she finally caught up to him, who was still pointed at her, and she began to start swinging her fists and kicks again. As the two swirling, swerving and competing trails of light shot across the land, boulders, land and foliage all were torn up and left with deep intersecting trenches.

Cabba needed to try and get, even on the defensive, as he was still trying to just get out of her warpath long enough to get his bearings. Knocking away her punches and Kicks, she just came back more and more ferociously, before he found an opening, covered himself by crossing his arms, and firmly planting his feet in the ground before violently blasting straight up at the sky, causing Caulifla to fall back. With an open moment, Cabba shot off in the opposite direction behind her, hoping the change of direction would slow her down enough he would be able to put up maybe a solid defense.

"NO YOU DON'T" she announced loudly, as she wildly blasted off with all her might right after him, causing an enormous cratering concussive blast, leveling everything in 100 yards.

"You leave me no choice then!" Cabba yelled back. Changing direction one more time, he shot right at her to try to take her off guard, but her mouth changed from rage to eagerness, as she smiled widely at the challenge. The two, throwing blows with their right hands met, and with an explosive force of their two blasts, several nearby trees snapped, and rocks cracked. The two began trying to put a massive blow on the other, separated, flying off long enough to get major momentum again and then back at each other. Each crash against each other was a thunderclap, more and more deafening as they became intent at knocking down the other.

Caulifla came back again with a hard right, and Cabba, expecting It reached out with his left hand and grabbed her wrist. Angrily, she swung with her left which he caught in his palm.

"Caulifla! Stop!" He yelled at her, now that he thought he restrained her.

"NEVER!" She yelled, and then her right hand opened, creating a massive red ball of energy that blasted Cabba, before taking advantage of the situation, charging with all the momentum she could muster and driving both of her feet to his torso, shooting him like a meteor to the surface. As he struck, the impact shook the land, and a mushroom cloud formed. "GET UP!" She screamed, without even being able to see past the dust and smoke. Placing her arms out to her side, spiral red energy formed as she began throwing volleys of violent Ki at the epicenter of the cloud of smoke, causing it to grow more and more with each thunderous explosion. Finally, she charged up both for several seconds, placed it above her head in a swirling ball of Ki and threw it with massive force, "CRUSH CANNON!" she yelled as the blast of Ki connected causing a ridiculous explosion. Kale, The King, and even Goku and Vegeta had to retreat its energetic force.

As the smoke began to clear, Goku looked at Vegeta, and the King looked at the two of them, seemingly concerned. What had gotten into her, and did she just kill Cabba?

Hovering in the sky, above the smoke cloud, as the breeze began to move it away to reveal the damage she caused. Caulifla's mouth was gaping as she forced more and more air into her system. Sweat poured from her forehead, and she was wincing as she tried to regain her composure. "That's right. That's what you get for challenging me as the most powerful…" She stopped before she could complete the thought.

As the smoke cleared, standing tall in the middle of a large divot in the planet's surface, was Cabba. A trickle of blood streaking down out of the corner of his mouth, but otherwise, he seemed no worse for wear. Spitting the blood out to his side, and wiping his cheek, he looked up at her, with resolve.

Crouching for a second to power back up, he then shot up so fast, Caulifla couldn't move. Within an instant, it seemed, he was behind her and with his hands clasped together to form a massive double fist, he pounded down at her, connecting with such an explosive force, she shot at ground, impacting before she could fully catch herself.

For however short she had been content with her performance, it had been replaced with that anger again. As she pushed up and got to her feet, she turned, but before she could react, her eyes went wide and thousands of meteoric blasts of yellow Ki whistled their way right at her. She didn't have the time to escape or defend. She threw her arms up over her head and took the explosive bombardment head on. For the next 15 seconds, Cabba continued to volley the blasts at her, knowing he caught her off guard, before letting the smoke clear.

Caulifla was nowhere to be seen, just a pile of rubble. As Caulifla's arm burst out of the rubble and she angrily pulled herself out, she quickly got to her feet to face Cabba, but as she turned in his direction, he was gone. "What!?" She yelled out, turning around, looking for him.

"I'm here," He quietly said from directly behind her, standing confidently. With an angry swipe she turned around and went for a massive blow before he ducked and uppercut her in the stomach. She bent over and instinctively grabbed at her midsection with most of the air expunged from her system. Realizing she was defenseless, she held her stomach with her left hand and attempted to attack Cabba with her right, before he swatted it away, and punched her in the side of the face, knocking her to the ground. "That's enough Caulifla, give it up."

"Never…" she began as she tried to lunge at him, but he again swatted away her attack and began to volley punches and kicks at her, beating her back. Every attempted strike she made was just another opening for him to punch her first.

Kale, watching this grew concerned and angry. Goku, standing next to her could sense it as her power swelled and she began moving in their direction. He placed both his hands on her shoulders, "It's Ok, Promise." She couldn't watch, and had to look away.

With every punch and kick, Caulifla's power faded more and more. Laying on the ground, Cabba walked up to her, "Please, stop this, it's over. C'mon, stop fighting me." She tried to catch her breath, and showed signs of relaxing. As he approached, he could see this and he too put his defenses down. Just then she grabbed a full fist of dirt and threw it into his eyes and then starting throwing punches at him, connected several times before He grabbed her arm, strong armed her, and finally getting angry, he raised his fist for the finishing blow.

A deep voice yelled off in the distance, "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" The king of Sadala calling them off. In that moment, Cabba and Caulifla stared at each, eye to eye, Caulifla's arm twisted, and held like in a vice by Cabba, with his hand raised, aimed at her face for the finishing strike. As Cabba pushed Caulifla's arm out of his grip, and backed away slowly, Caulifla could see his disappointment in her. His face, covered with dirt, eyes piercing, wondering what had gotten into her. Caulifla relaxed her power, causing her wild golden hair to fall back to its normal black spikes. Cabba, held for several seconds longer, before relaxing, and powering out of Super Saiyan.

The King walked up to the two of them, as Kale came running past him and checked on Caulifla, "Are you Ok Sis?"

"I'm fine" she said, wiping dirt off of her face, Getting to her feet. As the 3 Saiyan's stood in a line as the King Approached, he eyed them up and down. Cabba, worn and dirty, Kale, timid and upset, and Caulifla wearing a ruined rag of a robe, barely covering her up, bleeding all over and battle damaged.

Looking them over left to Right, he gave his impression, "You three are our last best hope to survive the coming storm. And yet, when I look at you, I see a three scared children. A coward of a man, a scared little girl, and a sad brat throwing a temper tantrum." The three of them dropped their heads in shame. "How can any of you ever expect to overcome the greatest foe you've ever faced, if you can't even overcome yourselves." He looked over at Goku and Vegeta and then back at the 3 of them. "See Prince Vegeta of Universe 7, one Saiyan has no Pride, another with too much. But one thing all 3 of these Saiyan's share, is their lack of honor." As he walked across the battlefield back towards Goku and Vegeta, dark red cape flowing, he stopped close, "You honor all of us with your lessons, but I fear if this is the best we have, we may not be worth it." Glancing back at the 3, he could see Cabba, who was ashamed, but behind the same, he could sense something deep inside of him building. Walking further away, he closed his eyes and Focused on the boy, "Cabba," he said before he strolled off towards the palace.

After what seemed like an eternity went by, Goku walked up and broke the tension, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! Whose hungry?" The three of them looked up to him, Cabba and Caulifla wiping tears from their eyes, as they nodded.

An hour later, the 5 of them were all cleaned up, hanging out in the quarters King Sadala had prepared for Goku and Vegeta. With a mound of food on the table, the 5 Saiyans ate quietly, Goku and Vegeta, only stopping to choke down the grossest bits. It had been over 2 days since Vegeta ate, making even this rotten tasting crap slide down that much easier. Caulifla, who was dressed in her usual outfit of pink tube top and purple pants (with the exception of bandages on her face and arms), was as ravenous as Goku when it came to chomping down food. Between bites, she looked over to Vegeta, and after gulping down a massive hunk of meat, "So when are we going to start that same training you gave Cabba?"

"Forget it," Vegeta responded without hesitation or even looking away from his food.

"FORGET IT!" Caulifla questioned, "What do you mean, 'forget it?'

"I can't train you, you have no discipline, you're too impatient." She was speechless, "besides," he said with a smirk towards Goku, "Didn't you want this clown to teach you Super Saiyan 3?"

She gritted her teeth, and then huffed back, "fine, I don't want your stupid training anyways. When I become a Super Saiyan 3, I will be the most powerful warrior in the universe!" Vegeta just smirked and let out a laugh. "What's so funny!" She barked back.

"Kakarot, why don't you tell her," he said back over to him across the table.

Goku almost choked on his food before Caulifla stood up from the table "WHAT! What aren't you telling me!?" She yelled at him as he pounded his chest to get the meat out of his esophagus.

"The Creature you fought against, was its skin like rubber, and could reform itself from any injury?" Goku asked her, who may have had a slightly better memory then Kale's.

"Yeah, SHE," she corrected him from 'it,' "was blasted into a thousand bits, and then, all the bits came together and she just, reformed, like she hadn't taken any damage at all!"

"I was afraid of that," he said, looking over to Vegeta, who nodded back.

"How did you know?" Caulifla asked, sitting back down.

"We had a creature in our universe, just like this one. It was strong, took everything we had to defeat it, and then some," While Goku thought he was being somber, the 3 of them felt almost a bit of relief of the knowledge this thing could be defeated. "But," Goku interrupted their relief, "When I fought it, I was a Super Saiyan 3, and I was no match," Caulifla was stunned. Cabba stood up, and Kale looked over intently, fear in her eye.

"How," Cabba started, "How did you win?"

Looking over to Vegeta with a smirk and a thumbs up, Vegeta looked back, shared the grin and responded, "As a team."

XIV

Deep in the reaches of space, a group of Space Pirates were sitting on moon that was an old outpost for the Freiza force. As they sat around a camp fire, chomping down on the leg of a beast they had just roasted, the 5 of them were counting their valuables they got from plundering the abandoned base. The leader, with a boar looking face and tusks for bottom teeth, snarled at the bag in front of him as he chewed through the tough sinewy burnt flesh. "These raids aren't as profitable as they used to be," doing calculations in his head on what he could fetch for some of these components.

A burly man, sitting across from the fire with long orange hair in a Mohawk, braided in the back, and wearing a patchwork Saiyan/Freiza force like armor just kicked at his bag, "yeah, and not as fun neither," he said with almost a blank stare behind his eyes.

A wiry, bug like green creature with two large bug eyes sticking out from either side of his face turned one of his eyes over to the Boar looking creature, "Chop, where to next? We are way out here in the middle of nowhere. There is nothing else out here."

The Boar creature just made a deep growl before ripping another hunk of meat off the bone. "It's too dangerous to go back towards the interior, now that he is back," he said, referring to the return of Freiza on the Universe.

"Then where!?" The bug creature said, now moving his whole head towards him, focusing both eyes on his leader.

Chop, slowly chewed his meat while he thought. Their days of mooching off the remnants of the Freiza force may be over. They may have to start the risky endeavor of robbing space craft. As he thought to himself, a crack could be heard, followed by footsteps approaching close to them.

Boar, dropped his meat, and focused his attention at a figure approaching from the darkness, while 3 of his men, got to their feet and focused their wrist blasters in its direction. The Hulking orange haired man began to get up from the log he was sitting on. As the Figure approached, the dark silhouette entered the flickering light of the bonfire, revealing a dark brown, almost black hooded cloak. The person's face was hidden from view still, except the silver beard that protruded from it.

"You stumbled upon the wrong fire tonight old man," one of two identical looking men pointing a blaster at him said. As several of the other men laughed.

Stopping in front of the 5 men, the hooded figure seemed to take stock of the situation, looking around at the 5 of them, as well as the food they were eating. With a deep, well-articulated and measured voice, the man behind the cloak spoke, "Good evening gentlemen. Excuse me for my intrusion, but I see you have food to spare, and I am quite hungry. May I join you?"

4 of the pirates laughed at his request, but Chop was not as amused. The Hulking orange man took a step towards the hooded figure, who tilted his head and took note of his approach, "Yeah, you," he said unintelligibly, "you walked to the wrong bonfire…" before Chop interrupted him.

"Stand down Loin," He growled. Loin, the man with Orange hair, stopped in his tracks, and looked over to Chop, who was serious. As they exchanged eye contact, he could see this was a direct order, and he never questions the boss.

"Huh," Loin laughed, "This might be your lucky day. The boss took pity on you old man," and he walked back to his log and sat back down.

Chop extended his hand to an empty stump near the flams, beckoning the visitor to take a seat. The man extended his lime green hand out word before bowing slightly, "I thank you for your hospitality." As the cloaked man sat, the 3 other men withdrew their arms and gingerly took their seats. None of them, taking their eyes off the visitor with the exception of to each other to exchange looks of confusion. Chop didn't break off his stare at all. Not even to blink. He could sense something dangerous about him, and didn't want to risk a fight.

Chop extended his hand over towards the flame where they had strung up pieces of meat to cook for the man to help himself. Slowly, the man placed his hands to his hood, and pulled it back, revealing his face to them. His head was bald, with all the silver hair extending from his bushy beard. He had strong cheek bones, and an average rounded nose. His eyes were clear, but had off putting red irises in stark contrast to his light, lime green skin tone. On the sides of his face, 2 ears, large, but not disproportionate to his head, with pointed tips towards the top.

They wondered if they were mistaken by calling him an old man. His face was strong, and rigid, and he spoke like an elder, but it was fresh looking and devoid of any wrinkles. As he grabbed for a meaty rib, dangling from a string, and untying it. His muscular forearms came into view. As he brought the meat to his mouth, and began to eat, he did so as cleanly and carefully as a man could do eating meat with his hands.

The group was silent, looking at their boss and the visitor. Chop wasn't the warm and inviting type, this was uncharacteristic of him, and this man, while exorbitantly polite and careful to not insult them, was now joining them, eating their food. Noticing the quiet, he looked over to chop, made quick eye contact before looking back down at his meat, "You can relax good sir. I mean you no harm, so long as you mean me none either." He brought the meat to his mouth, took a small bite, chewed a dozen times before swallowing. Once his mouth was free of food he continued. "Please, continue your meal. My intention was not to ruin your dinner."

Chop sat back, briefly breaking his stare as he picked up the large roasted leg he had been chomping at continued to eat, returning his stare back at the visitor. "Do you have a name?" Chop said to him, with interest.

"Yes, I do," the bearded man replied to him. There was an audible silence after the response. Was the man being overly polite, or overly rude by answering in the way he was. There was confusion. Technically, Chop never asked for the name, just if he had one. Breaking the tension, the man spoke back up "I apologize, I am not from around here. I suppose you were inquiring about my name? I am Daiki, it is a pleasure to meet you," he placed his arm across his chest, and bowed his head slightly.

After several moments, Chop nodded his head, and replied, "Chop," for himself, "This here is Hock," motioning to the green bug eyed man, "Loin," at the large man with orange hair, "and those two are Jowl and Cheek," pointing to the two other, almost identical pair opposite of Daiki.

"Gentlemen, it is a pleasure," Daiki said. After a few moments when the men all nodded in his direction, Daiki finished up his bone, and gently placed it to the ground. He opened up his cloak, revealing black pants and a grey jacket with blood red trip up the center. He pulled out a white cloth, and cleaned off his hands, before folding it up and returning it to the inside of his jacket. "Now, gentleman, I am afraid I need to ask you of one more favor."

"What?" Chop said gruffly.

"As I said earlier, I am not from around here, and I am afraid to say, I am lost. Would it be possible to procure some sort of a Map from your band of gentlemen?"

"A Map?" Chop questioned him.

"Yes, you see, I have limited means of travel, which is only made worse by the fact that I don't have the faintest Idea where I need to go."

"Really?" Chop looked closely at him, learning towards him, "Then how did you find us all the way out here? Space is a really big place, and this little outpost isn't known to anyone outside of the Freiza force, or people who were in it, like us."

"Well, I don't know what exactly a 'Freiza Force' is, but it is true, it wasn't a happenstance that I stumbled upon you. You, Chop was it? You are a very capable warrior I sense."

The men around them looked concerned, and were slowly getting to the ready. "Yeah, we all were, we were soldiers."

Leaning back on his stump, and placing his hands together, Daiki smirked at him, "Oh, I can see that, you are all very impressive, but you, you were especially powerful in your day I presume. So much so, that I was able to sense your presence from a distance."

Chop got to his feet, the men all followed suit, "You followed us here?"

"Yes I did, you were the first person I came across. I am quite impressed. Now, please, I am not here for a fight, simply a Map," Daiki said. His voice was calm, and unwavering. It was unnerving to the men that he seemed not at all concerned, even with blasters pointed and warriors surrounding him.

"Well, you can forget the Map. We use a Nav system on our ship, not exactly something you can roll up and carry around in your robe," Chop said defensively. "Now, get out of here, before I change my mind and you see why we are the most feared pirates this side of the galaxy!"

Placing his hands on his knees, he pushed up and rose to his feet, looking over to the Chop. "Well, gentlemen, I believe there has been some great misunderstanding between us." He began, continuing his calm measured tone. "You see, my question was not can I have your map, it was, is it possible for me to receive one from you?" He said as his arms fell to his side, and he stood perfectly still, staring straight at Chop in the eyes. "And as you stated, your ship has what I need. But where we misunderstand each other most is I never intended to ask your permission to take it."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hock said, "MEN!" Hock, Jowl, and Cheek all fired their blaster straight at him. The blasts all missed their mark, flying off into the distance, impacting and creating explosive bursts of light, illuminating the night. They all fired upon this man at point blank range, but he was still standing in the same spot. Chop and Loin looked around, as Hock, Jowl, and Cheek all just stood perfectly still, not moving an inch since they all fired the blasts. It was like magic. Was this man a Ghost, it looked like the blasts just went straight through him. Finally, Chop looked over to Hock, whose eyes were bulging, and he was shaking slightly. Then, suddenly, he collapsed limp, and head rolled away. Almost simultaneously, Jowl and Cheek both collapsed similarly, decapitated.

"I fear," Daiki said to the two remaining men, frozen in horror, "That likely I would be unable to fly your craft, I am not very technically inclined. It would save me a considerable amount of time and effort, and I would consider it a great personal favor, if you two would assist me on your quest." As they stood back from the dead men, terrified at the sight, they exchanged looks of terror. This man had, in an instant, dodged their blasts and decapitated them, without either of them picking up on even the slightest bit of movement. "I would be willing to compensate you both handsomely. If you assist me, I will allow you to live."


	8. Ep 8: One Minute

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 8

XX

"I don't understand, why can't I become a Super Saiyan 3!?" Caulifla yelled at Goku as they walked towards the hanger with kale in tow.

"I told you, it is pointless, even if…" Goku stopped as Caulifla interrupted.

"WHEN!" she said with a confident smirk on her face.

"It won't be enough. You might be able to fight Hocus one on one, but you would run out of stamina long before she would."

"Yeah, but with Kale, and even that weakling Cabba, that wouldn't be the case," Goku just kept walking.

"You and Kale are a great team, and Cabba has an incredible power inside if he was ever able to unlock it. But I can tell you from experience, it still won't be enough."

"You must think very highly of yourself is You and Vegeta were able to kill that thing, but you think we can't."

Goku smirked at her, "Vegeta and I were not alone in defeating the Buu in our universe," Goku said as he walked down a ramp.

Caulifla looked confused, "Well, who else was on your team huh?"

"A lot of people," Goku said as the Hanger door opened and they walked towards a row of Space ships.

Vegeta and Cabba were in the Hanger waiting for them, next to a discrete, advanced looking craft. "Caulifla, Kale!" Cabba shouted, waiving them over.

Heading over to the ship, Caulifla looked over to the waving Cabba, "Stop waiving your hand like a child you idiot." Cabba embarrassed put his hand down.

"Oh, I think I am starting to like this one," he said with a large smirk on his face.

"This is one of our fastest ships in the fleet," He started as he began pointing out the features.

"Just show me how to fly the damn thing," Caulifla said, begrudgingly, as Cabba nodded and showed her and Kale up the ramp.

"Kakarot, wait here a moment," Vegeta said over to him, as he peeled off from the group and walked over to Vegeta.

"Hey, what is it Vegeta," he asked, Vegeta's tone and posture very serious as he looked over to him.

"I can't babysit you as you take them off to Metamora," Goku smiled and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, I know, I can't fight, power up, or train them directly. I can only give them instruction, and that is it," He said as he started heading into the ship.

Vegeta nodded, but still looked concerned. "You have the communicator, right?' he said, showing him his half of the radio device in his hand.

Goku, shuffling around in his pockets and armor pulled out his. "Yup! Got it!"

As Goku headed up, Vegeta stopped him one last time. "Kakarot!"

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"Good luck."

"Right!" Goku pushed out his fist, giving him a thumbs up and entered into the craft as it powered on. Cabba walked down the ramp and jumped off as the ramp closed, and the ship raised off the ground, hovering out of the space port and shooting out into space.

"Master Vegeta, sir?" Cabba asked him as they watched the ship fade out of view.

"What is it?" He said.

"Well, you see, I don't quite understand what my job is going to be fighting this Hocus creature," Vegeta looked over to him with furrowed brows. "If they figure out how to fuse without the portara earrings, what will they need me for?"

Vegeta paused for a second, Cabba had a good point. But of all people, Vegeta knew too well what his job was going to be. It was the worst, riskiest, most painful role in this battle. "The same one I had." Cabba looked over to him, confused. "1 minute."

"One?" Cabba said with confusion.

"You will have to survive one minute against that creature to give them enough time to properly fuse,"

Cabba reacted with a shocked stare. His moth gapped open, and his eyes grew wide. "So, I'm…" he paused before completing his thought, "I'm bait?"

Vegeta nodded and continued, "The Fusion technique only lasts 30 minutes, and if they fuse too soon, they won't be able to take Hocus by surprise, and the creature could run or hide until the fusion wears off. If they rush the fusion, and screw it up, they will transform into a deformed weakling."

Cabba stood there, in the hanger bay, watching the setting orange sky of Sadala, as the nights first stars began to appear, his first began to clench, "So I draw the creature in, by challenging it to a one on one. While the creature is focused on fighting me, those two take their time to fuse and blindside Hocus with all that power." Vegeta nodded again, confirming the plan.

"For this plan to work, it requires a true warrior. I can train you to grow stronger over the coming days, but it won't be enough. It buys you seconds in that fight. For you to be able to outlast that minute, you will have to be willing to suffer, and get back up and ask for more." Cabba's fists were clenched more tightly. "Your King," he began, "There is more to that then you are letting on." Vegeta said as a matter of fact, which caused Cabba's fists to relax, and him to look up. "Use it."

"Master? Use what?" Cabba responded.

"You don't want to disappoint him. Use it. Whenever you feel like you don't have anything left to give, use that feeling to fuel you." Vegeta smirked, "He is a fool, you know?"

Cabba, looked upset at this comment, "Master?" he said as he questioned his comment.

"Pride isn't an excuse to die. It is an excuse to survive. How many people have died to protect their honor?" Cabba looked at him intently, understanding he was about to receive a lesson from his Master, "When you are standing at death's door, and that creature is about to make it's killing blow, you can die with your honor intact. You would had given your life away for nothing. The creature will just kill the next Saiyan, and the next until every honorable man is dead. Including your king."

"You're wrong!" Cabba shouted at him, clearly upset with his message.

"Am I?" he said with so much confidence, Cabba backed down. "A proud warrior looks at defeat as a failure. You honor no one by failing to accomplish your mission. When you fight Hocus, you can die in the first few seconds, and be remembered as an honorable Saiyan who gave his life for his King. But you will also be remembered as a weakling, who failed. A prideless corpse. When the moment comes, where you want to give in to death, pride will save your life. Failing yourself, your king, me, or the whole Saiyan race, whatever drives you in that moment, use it." Vegeta walked off, leaving Cabba there to contemplate to himself the lesson. It is true, he was willing to give up his life for his king, to keep his honor. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, as he stood there, alone.

XXI

As Vegeta walked through the palace alone, a familiar, confident and proper female voice spoke from behind him that caused him to freeze with fear, "That was an interesting lesson," Vados said. Slowly, Vegeta turned to see her standing alone, in the shadows of the building, waiting for him to walk by. "Your connection with the boy is quite endearing indeed."

"What?" Vegeta stopped and corrected is line of questioning, "Why are you here?" he said to her.

"I am here to see you," She said to him.

As Vegeta's shock wore off, he turned to her, feigning confidence with fists tightly clenched. "And just what did you want to see me about? Who sent you?"

"I sent myself. Lord Champa routinely sends me away to fetch him delicacies from the four corners of the universe. I figured while I was out, I would pay you a visit, since I noticed you enter this universe 3 days ago. My apologies I have not come sooner," she said. Vegeta relaxed his hands, and crossed his arms. "I came to give you a warning," she started, "though from the looks of it, you seem to have already been properly warned no doubt. Still, I feel it proper to do my due diligence, and as the attendant to the God of Destruction of Universe 6, I must advise you interfering directly with the events of another Universe is a very serious crime. While my brother may play things fast and loose in his universe, I play things by the book, and any infraction would be reported to my destroyer at once," Vegeta's first clenched, and teeth began to grate as he listened to Vados' warning to him.

"I will permit you and the other Saiyan to train the three Universe 6 Saiyan's since that part of the natural order has already been altered due to the prior interactions at both tournaments." Vegeta was relieved with her ruling on this topic, and nodded his head. "that's good. Will you please remind the other Saiyan from your universe of these constraints?" Vegeta nodded again. As Vados walked away from him in the shadows, she stopped briefly, cloaked almost entirely in darkness, speaking to him with a more sinister tone, "I will say," she began, "I am quite surprised at my brother's behavior in this matter. Sending you here in the transport cube, without notifying me first of your arrival. He must have a great deal of trust in you." Vegeta froze solid, he even stopped breathing as he felt his heart sink like a block of lead in his system.

As Vados faded away into the shadows, Vegeta stood there for several moments longer. She must have known, Whis would not had allowed him to come to Universe 6. It was too much of a risk. He and Goku would have to be extra careful. They were being watched.

XXII

Several days had passed as the 2 restless Saiyan's and Kale were shooting through the galaxy, nearing their destination. Since Vegeta called, and told him that Vados was watching, he took it as a thumbs up that he could do some training, and in the large, mostly empty cargo hold of the ship, he bounded around, doing his standard exercises he used to keep sharp.

Caulifla dropped into the cargo hold and got up into the face of Goku, who had mostly avoided her during the trip. "Super, Saiyan, 3," She said methodically to him, emphasizing each word. "You need to teach me the secret. I know I can achieve it. If I know it, I will be able to defeat Hocus!" She said with all the desperation of a beg.

"You're not ready," he said, which only set her off, her piercing voice caused him to cringe as ringing shot through his ears.

"What do you mean I am not ready!? Of Course I am ready! I can go Super Saiyan 2, so 3 is just the next step!"

"Hey, hey, watch it!" he said to her, covering his ears. Kale climbed down the ladder from the cockpit to the cargo bay to join them after hearing the commotion. "You don't even fully understand your Super Saiyan powers yet?"

"I understand them just fine," Caulifla started, "I can go super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2. What is there to know."

Goku smiled and chuckled a bit, "Really?" he started, "When you fought Cabba back there, you mentioned that you had grown stronger after your fight with Hocus?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I've never lost to the same person twice. After every fight I lost, I grew stronger, much stronger than before!" She said with a smirk and a fist clenched in front of her face."

Goku gave her a confident stare, "Really, then why did Cabba beat you so easily?" Caulifla backed down, the smirk left her face.

"He had been training with you guys, and I wasn't on my game. Next time, he won't be so lucky," she responded defensively.

"I don't know about that?" Goku said playfully to her, with his index finger pointed up to make a point. "You see, I remember how strong you were during the tournament of power, and when you fought Cabba back there, it was exactly the same."

"That's not true!" she said angrily.

Goku nodded his head, "It is." His confidence was convincing. Caulifla was in denial too, she knew, the power was not what she thought it would be coming out of that chamber. "I was just like you. I lost a ton of battles when I was growing up. But after each one, I came back stronger than before. I didn't know why until I met Vegeta and he taught me that Saiyan's grow in strength after every battle, but they grow tremendously after recovering from near fatal injuries." Caulifla sat on a box and listened. "But after I turned Super Saiyan, it all changed. I always wanted to fight strong guys, but now, it is all I can think about. I think it is because I can only get stronger now when I fight someone stronger than me. Its why I don't fight all the time at full power, I love the challenge, and I want a fair fight. I'm guessing that's why Cabba powering up was the trigger that woke you from your coma. Your body craved a challenge, and felt one, and you couldn't resist the urge to fight."

Goku was right. Her body awoke from the coma in the chamber, but she wasn't fully conscious. All she felt in her body was there was a power, challenging her nearby and she had to fight it. "If that's true, then how can I get stronger?"

"Vegeta and I had to learn the hard way, and I don't know, even with the challenge you have coming up against you, if I should just give you the answer." Goku got more serious with them. "Vegeta and I trained for years, not getting any stronger, searching for the next trick or training that would unlock more of our power." He slowly walked up to Caulifla, "I realized my mistake helping to get you to super Saiyan 2 when you fought Cabba," she looked up to him in his eyes, genuinely respectful, "You have almost no control of your power. During the tournament, it was the same thing. You kept growing and bringing out more and more power, until you burned yourself out," She ended up looking down and away. "You want to know the trick to Super Saiyan 3?" he said as she came to attention, "You have to generate such an incredible amount of energy inside of your body, that your body has no choice but to transform. If you don't, you will explode and die." She looked over to him, part excited part nervous about being told the trick. "Right now, Caulifla, if you attempted to do it, you would die."

Goku stood still in front of her, and paused, before turning around and walking off. Kale ran up next to Caulifla and held her arm. "Sis! Please don't try! I don't want you to die."

Caulifla sat there, introspectively, thinking about her power, about how she could focus it inside to force a transformation. If anyone could do it, she could. To hell with what Goku said, "I can do it!" She said, pushing Kale away. "I believe in myself, and when the time comes, and Hocus and I are face to face, I will transform and beat that monster!"

"No Sis! Please!" Kale said, trying to grab at her arm to calm her down.

"Don't worry Kale," Goku said, walking away to another part of the Cargo bay to be alone, "She doesn't even possess half the power yet necessary to transform. She'd just be wasting her time."

XXIII

Back in Universe 7, coming out of Hyper-speed, the large Capsule Corp space pod began descending upon a once bright green and blue planet. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks and Goten eyed the small brown ball off in the distance, that was growing larger and larger the closer they got. As it came into full view, the large celestial body was pitted and cracked. The planet was a combination of brown and grey from outside the atmosphere.

"Krillin," Gohan said, without even stepping away from the window, getting his attention. "Scan the planet, check for anything alive out there, any anomalies."

"Right," Krillin said. The two exchanged a momentary look of serious concern before he walked over to the control panel and began typing away at the controls. As the ship hovered over the planet in orbit, the computer was doing its job beeping away, as it scanned and computed what it saw, displaying it on a readout. "Nothing so far. No life forms. There is a high concentration of carbon. Almost like the whole planet was turned…" Krillin paused.

"What Krillin?" Gohan said, breaking his stare from the planet and over to him.

"Almost like everything alive on the planet was burnt to ash…but that doesn't make since?"

Piccolo walked over to him, "Any signs of a fight? Craters, scorches, burns?"

Krillin just shook his head. "nope, I see nothing that indicates anything out of the norm…." As a light came off the control panel, indicating is saw something, Krillin's head tilted as he read, and re-read the computer readout.

Gohan noticed the change and walked over too with Trunks and Goten in tow. "What's wrong."

"I found something," he responded.

Trunks was next to interject, "What did you find!? What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Goten repeated.

"Something, not normal is sticking out of the planet, like it erupted out of it recently. It's not normal."

"The whole planet isn't normal Krillin, how can you be sure?" Piccolo responded. But as he did, Krillin pointed with his finger out the front of the ship, which was now coming up on the Horizon of the planet. And, while most of the planet was flat, there was something large. Even noticeable from space. It was like a jagged broken column, sticking out miles above the surface."

"That's where we need to go," Gohan said.

As the Krillin took the ship into orbit, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks leapt from the lower air hatch, falling quickly towards the surface. As they got to an altitude they could breath, they noticed immediately, the air was stale and cold. The planet had no clouds, and there was little moisture anywhere, just a light fog in the atmosphere was all that was left.

Gohan was first to right himself and take off like a rocket with his Ki towards the remnants of what was clearly a large tree. As he approached, he pointed out, it looked like roots and branches were dead all over. It was so odd, this tree was massive, As wide as a mountain and taller than one too. As they approached the base of the tree, Gohan was the first to land, followed quickly by the other 4 powering out of flight, and landing to the dusty, dirty surface.

"None of this makes since," Gohan started, taking stock of the situation.

"Right, this tree is not natural here, I think it is what killed the planet," Piccolo responded.

Trunks and Goten both took stock of the situation, and responded, how do you know this tree caused this?" he started.

Trunks spoke up next, "Yeah, that tree looks fossilized Gohan, I don't think this just happened." He walked up to it and patted on it, feeling a hollow, stone. "See, it's a rock."

"No," Gohan responded, looking over to Piccolo, who nodded. As he scanned the area, Gohan turned around and noticed something. "Follow me." Gohan flew up, heading towards the bare branches of the dead, mountain of a tree. As the 4 warriors reached the apex of the tree. Gohan looked over to the troupe, "see," he said, stretching his arm out and pointing outwards, slowly rotating in a circle. All around the tree, what they couldn't from space, what they thought were cracks, were roots of the planet, gripping it tightly, like in a strangle hold. Dark black ash surrounded all around each branch, giving it a greyish black shade from all the carbon residue that had been left over from the life that was sucked dry. It was clear from this height. This tree grew, sucked the planet dry. Killing it.

"Gohan…" Goten said, scared at the sight he was looking at.

"Yes Gohan, this tree is what killed the planet. But I have an even bigger question now." Everyone looked over to Gohan, "What killed the Tree?" They all stood there for a few more seconds, before Gohan, will all his might, clenched his fists, looked up to the sky, and shouted, "King Kai!"

Off in the otherworld, King Kai paced on his planet, as days and days had gone by with no word. As he heard a faint echo of someone calling out to him, he searched his antennae until he locked on the location of the planet that had faded from his view. Several incredible power levels were now there, familiar ones. "Gohan?" he responded.

"Yeah King Kai, we're here." He responded.

"So," the Kai said, trying to hold back his curiosity and concern.

"We found something," Gohan started, "It looks like the planet was strangled to death, all the life was sucked dry, by a tree."

King Kai froze. Every fiber of his being locked up, like he had been paralyzed, and had gone rigor mortis. As his fears began to circulate back through his system, he began to tremble slightly. "Did you say," he began to get out, "A Tree?"

"Yeah," Gohan said back to him, "Its several miles tall, and its roots seem to stretch out all around the planet. We thought they were cracks from space, but they are almost all underneath the surface. It looks like those roots sucked the life force out of the planet to grow this tree. But…"

"Gohan!" King Kai spoke up, "The, the tree. Is, is it petrified," the worried Kai said back. "Is it like a hollow stone?"

Gohan and the group, who could all hear him looked at each other, and Gohan, closing his eyes, focused back on the Kai, "What do you know?"

King Kai paused, and closed his eyes, as if there had been a death. "Gohan," he said, almost with a sadness. "The tree you speak of is a sacred tree, but from a different realm. It is from my home. The World Core, the world of the Kais. That tree has many different names, but to us, it is called the Kaiju. On our planet, these trees are sacred to us." King Kai stopped again to take a breath and keep himself from becoming emotional. "They are sacred, because they are like our mothers. All the Kai's are born from these Trees."

Gohan looked down at the tree, and surveyed it, "King Kai, are you saying a Kai was born from this Tree?"

"No," the Kai's response was swift. "The Tree on World Core takes thousands of years to grow, and sometimes longer to bear its fruit, the Kais. But when it is planted elsewhere, on a mortal planet, the tree reacts differently. It germinates wildly, uncontrollably. It's as you said Gohan, it strangles the planet until there is nothing left. All that is left is the Tree, and hanging from it, a fruit containing all the life force of the planet. If someone were to eat it, they would have all the power of a god. A power, more concentrated, and greater than that of even the strongest of Spirit Bombs."

"King Kai, the planet is gone, the tree is dead, I don't see a fruit anywhere, do you mean to say, someone ate from the fruit, and absorbed all that power?" Gohan questioned the Kai.

"Yes Gohan. Something used that seed to perform such a heinous act as murdering a planet and a sacred tree to gain god-like powers. Anyone who would act in such a way is trouble. Please, stay on the lookout.


	9. Ep 9: The Awakenings

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 9

XXIV

"Where to next?" Krillin said to the gang as they huddled back into the Capsule Corp Space Ship, orbiting around the dead planet.

Piccolo stood, leaning against the wall, while Gohan stood there, eyes closed thinking intently. "Piccolo," Gohan started, "Do you think we should head back home until we know more?" He asked without a clue of what to do.

"The reason we came out here in the first place is because this planet is close to the Namekian Dragon Balls," Said Piccolo as he walked towards Gohan. "King Kai has been keeping a close eye on the Namekians since, but I think it would be best to go and check in to be sure everything is OK, before we go anywhere else."

Krillin fist pumped, "Alright!" he said with excitement, as he sat down to the controls.

Walking over to Krillin, Gohan looked at the console, "How long does it say it's going to take to get there?"

Krillin typed at the computer to chart its course. The whole ship hummed to life, and they could feel the ship accelerate and boost around the planet to head out towards New Namek. "It says 12 hours, so we will be there shortly.

As the ship shot off into space towards the Namekian home world, Goten and Trunks were relieved the ship wasn't heading home. This would had been such a bummer to head all the way out here, just to have to turn around.

About 12 hours later, as the greenish white planet came into view, Gohan could see a beaming smile from Piccolo, who, likely had more than one reason to want to visit his people's home world. Gohan walked over to Krillin, and sat down, nudging him to grab his attention. "Just like old times, right partner?" he said with a goofy smile, which Krillin returned.

"Yeah, well," Krillin laughed, "Hopefully not too much like old times."

"Why don't you come down with us?" Gohan said to him.

"Hey man, I'd love to do that, but who is going to fly the ship?" he said back to him as the ship began its low orbit approach.

Simultaneously, Gohan and Krillin looked back to Trunks and Goten, just sitting there, looking bored.

After several minutes, and multiple knowledge checks, Trunks and Goten were given instructions of how to open the airlock and ready the ship for them to get back in. "Are you sure you can do this?" Gohan asked Goten, who nodded.

"It'll be fine Gohan," Trunks said with a grin. "I know how all of this stuff works." Gohan looked over to the confident pre-teen and nodded, before heading to the lower deck to meet up with Krillin and Piccolo.

As the 3 entered the airlock, Gohan brought the communicator to his mouth, and gave the order, "Alright you two, release the airlock." After several seconds, nothing happened. "Goten? Trunks?"

The two up top began arguing which button was the air lock release and air lock pressurize.

Gohan looked over to Krillin and Piccolo, "Maybe this was a bad I…" Before he could finish his sentence, the floor opened, and the three blasted out with a pressurized burst towards the surface of the planet. Tumbling in the upper atmosphere, Piccolo was the first to right himself, and used his Ki to start flying off towards the nearest Namekian Settlement. Gohan was next, but he flew over to Krillin, who was turning blue in the face for not holding his breath all the way before falling out of the shift. As the freezing cold of high altitude subsided, Krillin gasped deeply for air before passing out, and then turned to the ship that was fading from view.

"DARN YOU!" he yelled at the two young half Saiyans, before Krillin turned and he and Gohan joined Piccolo, flying off in the direction of the nearest Village.

After several minutes of flying, most of which spent catching up to Piccolo, the 3 warriors landed on a small settlement, on the edge of a lake, with grassy plains surrounding the nearby landscape not covered in water. As they powered out of flight, and landed next to the lake, in the middle of the town, The Namekians were there, waiting in a group, with Maury leading the group.

"My friends," He said with a great warm smile, "how lovely it is to see you all again." He said greeting them.

Gohan, the leader of the group, stepped forward towards Maury to greet him. "Long time no see," he said, as he leaned down to shake the hand of the 5 foot tall Namekian.

"Yes, it has been. Why, the last time I shook your hand, I was the one to lean over Gohan. My have you grown strong." He said, still grinning ear to ear.

Piccolo walked up to the two shaking hands, getting down to more business, "I wish it was under better circumstances." He said, working to bring up the topic of why they were here.

"Well, I am sure we have much to discuss, but now is not the time. Please, come in, let me treat you three to something to eat and drink."

"Awesome!" Krillin said walking up towards Maury.

"Ah, the Hero Krillin, such a pleasure to see you again good sir." Krillin just nodded with a big smile.

As the 3 entered Maury's hut, food, which was mostly cooked Vegetables and tea had been put out for them. "We expected your arrival, but I will say, I am surprised Goku isn't here. Not that we don't appreciate your presence. You all have grown so much more powerful since those fateful days of our old planet."

Gohan nearly choked on his tea, "Yeah, well, dad is away right now, but yeah, I am glad to come back and see you all again."

Maury turned to Piccolo, "How is Dende, is turning into the wise guardian we all expected of him?"

"Yes," Piccolo said, "He still has much to learn, but he grows more confident with every day."

"That is good news to hear. I have tremendous confidence in that boy…well…he is probably fully grown now. He truly has the spirit of Guru flowing through him." As Maury took a drink, of, presumably water being it was in a different cup then the rest, he looked back over to Gohan. "So, I suppose we should get down to business, shouldn't we?" presuming the response would be yes.

"I'm sorry we have to jump right into it, but yeah, we just came from that planet, and it's totally dead. Everything on it was turned to Ash."

Maury closed his eyes for a moment, and nodded his head, "Hmm," he said as he began to rock slightly in his chair, "That is very concerning in deed."

Piccolo, who was neither eating or drinking anything, spoke up, "Have you or any of the other Nameks felt anything in the past few days since it happened?"

"After King Kai and I spoke, I got the elders of each tribe together to discuss this situation. I was not the only Namek to have felt it. Since then, that power source has not returned, but, we have also sensed other anomalies in recent days that concerned us."

Krillin looked concerned as he gulped down his tea, "What kind of anomalies?"

Well, to be perfectly honest, we are unsure. All of it is difficult to understand from such a distance. If I were to compare it to anything, I would relate it to my time on your Earth. I was amazed the first time I saw a night's sky. So many stars. But over time, I realized I can pick out and remember the brightest stars. I know the dimmest one's are there, and on a clear night, I can see them, but I couldn't tell one from another. This is like how I see the life force of the universe around me. I can see life all around, but I can only pinpoint the strongest ones, such as yourselves. I could sense your approach. But most life is so dim, I am only aware of its existence, but couldn't tell one life from the next. But in the past few days, I have sensed an awakening. Once dim stars, seemingly overnight becoming bright."

Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin all stared at each other with mounting concern. If it wasn't enough that the life force of a planet was dissolved, now this. "What do you mean by awakening?" Gohan said, staring straight at the Namek, who was now peering out his window, reminiscing about the evenings on Earth.

"I have never seen such a dramatic change in one's life force. But out there, something is causing seemingly ordinary beings to turn into extraordinary. Every few days another new one shines."

Piccolo stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. Arms crossed, contemplating, "Maury?" he said to the old man. "Do you think you could tell us where they are coming from?"

Maury Stroked his chin. "I could, but it would be of no use. It is always in a different place." He said.

Gohan stood up, and walked to the door before turning around, "Do you think you could let us know the next time you sense that?"

Maury Nodded, "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem."

Gohan nodded to him, exchanged a stare at Piccolo, before exiting the hut and walking away, outside of the village. Piccolo followed behind by a short distance. As Gohan climbed up a short hill, and walked through tall grass to a small cliff, he stopped overlooking the lake and the Namekian landscape, standing still and contemplating with much on his mind.

Piccolo arrived a few seconds later and stood behind him, looking over to his pupil, and knew what was on his mind. "Gohan?" he said, getting his attention.

The two stood there for what seemed like another minute before Gohan closed his eyes. Knowing what Piccolo was going to ask. "Twice in my life," he started, "I had someone unlock my power. Guru once when I was a boy, and then a few years ago, the Old Kai." Gohan paused for another long moment, measuring his words before he spoke them, "What the Elder Namek said, an awakening, that is what it is like. That is how it felt."

"If someone is out there, awakening the hidden powers of a group of warriors, that could pose a problem for us. 1 on 1, I think you could take down anyone. But an army?"

"I don't think it's an army," Gohan interjected. "Whatever is awakening these powers, it is taking its time to do it. Maury said he only noticed a few. Whatever is doing this, it is taking its time.

"Well, assuming it keeps going, hopefully we don't have long to wait."

XV

As the Saiyan craft touched down on Metamora, Goku, Caulifla, and Kale all quickly exited, without a moment to lose. Goku had his finger's crossed that the people of Metamora knew the fusion dance in this universe. Otherwise, they'd be in real trouble. Soon, many Metamorans began to appear, which was instantly recognizable to Goku. Almost all of them had white pants and black vests, with really the colors of their belts, boots and trim of their jackets being the major differences.

As they approached the 3, Goku walked forward and greeted himself. "Hi, my name is Goku!" He cheerily said, as he stuck out his hand to shake. Such action was greeted with fear and hostility, as many of the Metamorans jumped back and got defensive. "Whoa, whoa, hold on, I'm not here to fight you!" he said placing his hands up, trying to be calming. Thinking to himself, he didn't remember the Metamorans to be this jumpy, but they were already dead, so, I guess, what did they have to lose.

"Who are you," one of the humanoid like creatures said to Goku. They looked like humans, with light colored skin; some blue, some red, some yellow, with various dark grey hair styles.

"I said my name is Goku," The Metamoran in charge was not amused.

"I didn't ask your name. You are you three? Why are you all here?" he said, defensively.

Caulifla stepped up, getting annoyed, Goku could see this, and immediately knew this would not be good. He didn't know her very well, but diplomacy didn't seem to be her strong suit. "Hey, were are just here to learn your stupid fusion technique and be on our way. So, where do we go to learn this?" Her arms were crossed, and didn't even make eye contact with them.

"Sorry? Fusion? We know nothing about such a thing." The Metamoran replied.

"Darn it," Goku said, as he felt a sharp ping of disappointment in his gut. "What are we going to do now."

Caulifla walked over to Goku upset. "Hey! You told us these guys would teach us how to fuse! Since you lied, I think now is the time you train me so I can become a Super Saiyan 3, we don't have a choice. You can train Kale too, if we both become one, we will win." As Goku defensively leaning back to avoid the spit coming out of the shouting Caulifla's mouth, he felt something. Something strong. These Metamorans were very weak, so a power level that stood out would definitely be noticed, suddenly a second large power level could be felt, and they were approaching from 2 different sides.

Looking over to his left, a purple Metamoran, bulkier, and intimidating walked up, while a green one walked up on the left.

"I think you should leave," the Metamoran in charge said, with newfound confidence as the two brutish looking men walked up to them.

Goku smirked, "Hey!" he said back to him. "You lied!" Calling him out.

"We, I, I certainly did not!" He said nervously.

"Oh yeah, then why don't these two strong guys speak up. I bet if they did it would sound pretty weird."

The Metamoran in charge hesitated, "THEY DON'T SPEAK! And you are trespassing! Please leave now!"

Goku looked over and smirked. "Watch this." He looked around, made sure he had plenty of space, and then placed his arms out to one side, as he began to say "Fusion," very slowly, he took three steps to the left, rotating his arms. Then, quickly lifting one leg, and swiping his arms to the other side, then they bent over to the side, pointing both index fingers, and shouted out, "HA!"

As he held the pose for several seconds, everyone around was incredibly embarrassed and confounded by his little dance routine. "Wha…What was that?" The blushing blue man said.

"It was the fusion dance?" he said as he righted himself. Looking around to the men. Kale had her hand in front of her blushed red face, and Caulifla had looked away, hands on her hip, disgusted with how embarrassed she was by Goku.

"I think you are mistaken, stranger, now I will reiterate again, please leave!"

As the two strong men approached from either side, Caulifla got into a fighting pose with a smirk on her face, before an older, deeper voice shouted out from behind the group of Metamorans, "ENOUGH!"

As the man, dressed the same, but with a red cape attached to his vest and a cane to assist his movement, all of the Metamorans turned and bowed to him. The older Metamoran was a dark shade of maroon, deeper than the red of his cape and belt. "Your excellence, these intruders are…" the blue Metamoran said before interrupted.

"Excuse me, these people are guests, not intruders. And we do not treat guests this way," the regal man said as he crossed by.

"Yes father. My deepest apologies sir."

"Very well," he said as he walked up to Goku. "That was quite a display. I admit, it has been almost a lifetime since I have seen such technique." All the Metamorans were shocked by this admission, "I am a High Priest of Metamora, my name is Master Club."

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is…" The Priest interrupted him.

"Goku, yes, I heard your name. I may be old, but I have been blessed with great hearing." Goku nodded with a smile. "May I ask, such a young man as yourself, where did you learn that dance?"

"It's really complicated, but let's just say I made friends with some Metamoreez from where I am from a long way from here, and they taught it to me."

"Well, that is very unique, as that technique hasn't been widely used in over 1000 years."

"WHAT!? A THOUSAND YEARS!" Goku said astounded at the old man's words.

"Yes, I have read about it in ancient texts. I actually saw it performed once as a child, by two elders, who, to the best of my knowledge, were the last two alive who knew of it." He paused to let that statement sink in, "Which, does cause me to question your explanation."

As Goku stood there, he tilted his head, and then shrugged his shoulders, before clarifying his answer, "You see, I am not from this universe, I am from universe 7 which is a pair of this one. That planet had a people known as the Metamoreez, but they were all wiped out a long time ago. Then I died and while I was dead I came across 2 of them who taught me the technique. I am here to help train these 2, but I can't teach them a technique that they can't learn on their own in Universe 6, so that is why I brought them here." As Goku finished his statement, the Metamoran high priest dropped his jaw, and was flummoxed by Goku's full account of events that led him to know this ancient technique.

"Well," the old man coughed and cleared his throat, "That is certainly a," he paused and measured his response, "unique story." He looked over to Goku, and in his eyes before continuing. "I am unsure if your story is entirely true, but when I look in your eyes, I can see at the very least, you believe it to be. I honestly cannot think of any way possible for someone without access to our ancient texts, and knowledge of how to read them in our language would be able to know such a thing, so I have no choice but to believe you."

"That's Great!" Goku responded. "But, if you do not use that dance, how do you all fuse?"

The Metamoran Priest smiled and looked at the two fused warriors flanking Goku, Kale and Caulifla. "So, you not only know the dance, you have seen it in action before?"

"Uh huh!" Goku said with a smirk and a thumbs up.

"Well," the old priest smiled and chuckled a bit. "That would be a site to see. Maybe one day you can show me."

"Right!" Goku responded enthusiastically.

"It would seem that, even the ancients knew the ridiculousness and complexities of the fusion dance. Over the past millennia, it has changed many times since the poses you know. We now have a less," he paused, trying to avoid using the word embarrassing, "uncomfortable, and more efficient way to perform fusion."

"Alright!" Goku said pumping his fists. "Well, if it is different here, then I definitely can't teach them my way! I'm glad we came…" the old man cut him off.

"But, I am afraid, it is ancient knowledge and sacred to my people. I can understand if you learned this from…a ghost, who passed on the ancient knowledge so it wouldn't die with them, but to us, it is a treasure we do not lightly divulge. If the forces of evil knew there was a way to achieve such unnatural strength, it would bring unnecessary plight to our people. I assume that may have had to so with the destruction of our people from…wherever it is you are from."

Goku nodded, "I understand, but you see, we come here, not to cause harm to your people, but to save your universe. There is a being out there that is killing planet after planet. It is so strong; no one will be able to stop it unless these two learn how to fuse."

The priest looked over to the 2 Saiyans behind Goku, and back to him. "How can you be so confident they will be enough?"

Goku furrowed his brows and gave a confident stare, "Those two are really powerful, and I fought them using another method of fusion not too long ago. They were ridiculously powerful. One of the strongest in all the universes. If they fuse, nothing would be able to stop them!"

The priest looked back at the two, Caulifla about to fall asleep from all the talking, and Kale, sitting there, reserved. Looking back at Goku, he looked grave, "Such power is not what the fusion was intended for. The fusion you speak of, was it done with the portara?"

Goku looked surprised he knew and nodded.

"Fusion is an ancient gift, given to us as a method to defend ourselves. It is derived from the same magic as the portara. As you can tell, we are not blessed with great power, but when we fuse, our warriors can defend themselves from outside forces. That is how we survive. But, it is temporary for a reason. Our people are not strong enough to fight alone, and with such limited time, we must rely on whatever fight to come to us. But those two, if they are as strong as you say, fusion is a power too radical and dangerous for them to be able to do outside of the blessings of the Gods. The timid one, she follows the commands of the other. Fusion is a partnership. If there is a dominant being, she would instantly become the most powerful being in the universe by manipulating her friend to fuse with her. And when fused, bend to her wishes. Such a terrible, unstoppable power, it is something I cannot endorse."

"Hey!" Caulifla said, hearing the ancient priest's message. "Kale speaks for herself, she does what she wants, right Kale!?"

Kale, looked up, and startled bowed slightly, "oh, yes."

Caulifla crossed her arms "Besides, this fusion Idea is his. I want to become the most powerful fighter in the Universe on my own. Me and Kale together! RIGHT KALE!" She said pumping her fist and looking over to the other Saiyan, still standing reserved with her legs and arms together, partially bowed towards her friend.

"Right," she said, with a smirk.

The old priest looked over to the 3 Saiyans standing in front of him, thinking of how peculiar the situation is. "Come with me," he said to them after a long pause, and turned around, walking down a path.

After several minutes of walking, they came to a massive, cone-like, building that looked like a tube spiraling all the way high in the sky. "Whoa, this place is huge!" Goku said, as they came up to this old stone sanctuary.

As the old man came to the door of the building, opening it, he turned back, and motioned for them to enter the building. As they entered, with him closing the doors behind him, they marveled at the cavernous interior. He continued to walk over to the far end of the room, where there was a ramp that circled the walls, leading all the way to the top, with platforms held up by columns every so often. As they climbed further and further up the structure, they stopped at a platform with racks and racks of scrolls. The High Priest Club shuffled through several ancient documents before he had an aha moment, and then moved to another rack where, after reaching very high up for a small tightly bound scroll, he grabbed what he had intended to look for and walked over to a thick wooden table.

Unrolling the scroll, and placing heavy weights that were on the table to the corners to hold it flat, the scribblings on the text were traced by Club's finger, as he mumbled to himself.

"Um sir?" Goku chimed in, trying to get his attention.

"Shhh!" he waved he free hand, shushing him. Goku grabbed his mouth and held his breath slightly. Maybe he wasn't allowed to make noise in here. He didn't know the custom. "Ok then," Club's voice shocked the 3 Saiyans as he didn't hush it in the slightest. "After consulting with the ancient texts, I have determined I can teach you two how to fuse."

"That's great!" Goku started before he realized there was more to come.

"But, you must prove yourselves first."

"Prove myself!?" Caulifla said, offended by the statement.

"Indeed. I have to say, my inclination is to not teach the two young warriors, but I do not act alone. I have this sanctuary to inform me." He pointed towards the document on his table, "in here, it says that this skill has been taught once before, to two passing warriors who were out to vanquish a great evil. As any Metamoran warrior, they had to prove themselves worthy before training was given, and so will you two. I will teach our fusion technique to the two of you, under the condition, that you pass our trials."


	10. Ep 10: The Prince

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 10

XXVI

Cabba's face was struggling, it was taking all of his effort to not fall to his death. Sweat was pouring off of his face, dripping down onto his thrashed armor, and tattered blue garments he was wearing below. His body was full of bruises, cuts and scrapes. Tears were forming in his eyes, which, he desperately tried to avoid letting out to where his Master would see him. Above him, Cabba was holding a massive boulder, really, more like the side of a mountain he was holding up from collapsing into a vat of lava that was below him.

"Good," Vegeta said to him, as he could see his pupil, working up to his absolute limit. "We have been here for 4 hours now. I would say we area about halfway there." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Halfway!?" Cabba said, as it took everything he had from slipping, and being crushed between a pool of molten and a mountain of solid rock.

"Oh? Ready to give up huh? Is that really sweat on your face, or is it tears?" His words hurt. He had stood here for 4 hours, and just received torment from him. Every time he thought he was complimenting him, more bad news, or another volley of insults thrown his way.

Thinking to himself, Vegeta looked at the kid, struggling mightily, holding his power inside, focusing, controlling and suppressing it incredibly. Whispering to himself, Vegeta was secretly urging on his pupil, "C'mon kid." He looked over to Cabba, and could tell he was near slipping, close to letting his power go to save himself from certain death. "Focus damn you!" he shouted out. "Remember to breath! If you fall into that lava, I can't save you!"

"Right!" Cabba struggled to respond. Closing his eyes, he attempted to calm himself, and opening his mouth wide, he drew in as much air as his lungs could hold. Before slowly letting it out. He then began to slowly, and deeply breath in through his nose, exhaling equally as slow. As he opened his eyes, he was focused again, and the rock, which had been teetering to collapse raised a few inches up, as Cabba began hovering a few feet higher from the molten death below him.

"Holding out on me huh?" Vegeta said, responding to the new found focus of his pupil.

Cabba, looking over to Vegeta, continued to breath, before measuring his words to respond, "I," he began, each word, spoken individually, as if its own sentence, "Will. Not. Fail. You." As he said that, Cabba's arms raised, the rock, which he had been holding up through combination of his back and hands, was lifting above him, slowly. Cabba's mouth opened, revealing a clenched jaw, and the sounds of his intense struggle to raise the stone higher becoming more audible. His eyes closed momentarily as Vegeta felt a twinge of energy release. Cabba stopped for a second, got back in control, and then reopening his eyes, he made one final push until the entire side of that mountain was raised above his head, arms stretched straight, and no energy seeping out of his body.

"Me huh?" Vegeta said, as he slowly hovered in the air and approached him, circling him with crossed arms. "Well, I have to say I am honored," he said sarcastically, again with a short, low, maniacal laugh to himself. "Am I your true motivation? You want to make me proud?" Cabba, was as firm as a stone, holding the rock up, his body stretched straight as he held it in place as Vegeta circled him. "Well, I think we both know, you already have."

Cabba's focus wavered a sec, and as his elbows began to tremble, he pushed back to ensure he did not succumb. But, what Vegeta just said, could it be true, or was he opening himself up to more torment. He had to stay on the defensive, but, his words, if it were true would had meant so much to him. He had to ask, "Master?"

"You have overcome everything I have thrown at you, and, to be honest, exceeded my expectations. When we first fought, I challenged you to become a super Saiyan, and you succeeded. During the tournament, I pushed you to surpass your limits, and you succeeded. Out here, I have pushed you to your absolute limits, and here you are, stronger than ever." Cabba was now trying harder than ever to not cry. It was difficult, Vegeta's words meant a lot to him. "Anyone can train, and get stronger, but your will to do so, and overcome my torment, it makes me proud."

"Master," Cabba said, sincerely, doing what he could to keep his grip on this rock, trying to prevent himself from crying. "That means…" Vegeta cut him off.

"It means nothing, because I am not the one you seek approval from, am I." Cabba felt a sting. The rock atop his grip grew heavier and heavier with every second. "No, someone like you," Vegeta paused, "who has gained such power at such a young age, you desire the approval of someone else, and it has become clear to me since coming here who that is." The swelling weight of the rock was causing his elbows to begin to buckle, and his arms shake and tremble doing what it could to keep the rock in place. "You are seeking approval from your father. Am I right?" The rock dropped a bit, and he now had placed the weight on his back to distribute it, but his body was starting to sink more and more. "Because no matter how hard you try, no matter how powerful you become. No matter how many enemies you defeat, in the end, your father won't recognize you as his son," Vegeta paused, and with his face right in Cabba's staring at him right in his eyes, he revealed his discovery, "Prince Cabba."

All the air left Cabba's lungs, and his grip collapsed underneath the weight of the rock, as his body went limp and he fell. An instant later, after closing his eyes, waiting for death. He felt a tug pulling him up by his collar, instead of stone pushing him down. He turned his head, and looked up. There was Vegeta, holding him by his ragged shirt, and with one hand, effortlessly holding the mountain up. "Vegeta?" he said, weakly, as he felt all the energy leave his body.

"Pathetic," he responded, as he tossed Cabba aside away from danger, and pushed the falling mountain away, having it avoid falling on top of either of them. Several seconds later, Cabba was sitting, cross legged on the ground, near the molten pit, with Vegeta gingerly landing in front of him, arms now crossed again.

"That," Cabba said, desperately trying to catch his breath, "That was just a test?" he felt pain throughout his body as he had strained just about every muscle in his body after losing control of his power. "Those things you said, all lies, just to try to make me break."

Vegeta could sense the mixed anger and sadness in Cabba's voice. "Your father is a fool," he said to him, as he began to walk past him. Vegeta didn't turn his head, or even glance at him. "And a liar." The words, spoken, just as Vegeta was next to Cabba, felt like a thousand needles attacking his insides. No one had ever spoken so negatively about his father, about his family before.

"My father…" Cabba stopped and corrected himself, "The King, he is a great man!"

"He is a fraud. My father was a true Saiyan King. He was a horrible man, but he was proud of who he was, he didn't pretend to be something he wasn't. Your father has neither Honor or Pride. He pretends to be a great man, but it is an act, he does it just to manipulate his people, whom, by my estimation, many of them could kill him in an instant."

"STOP IT!" Cabba said, rising to his feet. "STOP TALKING ABOUT THE KING LIKE THAT!"

"Or what," he said, stopping. "You will stop me?" Vegeta laughed. "You can do nothing, Like Father, like Son. You both are just failures!" Vegeta said, still not turning back at Cabba.

"HE IS NOT A FAILURE!"

"Oh, I'd disagree," Vegeta said, now, with an even more sinister tone. "Why do you think he doesn't recognize you as his Son. He sees too much of himself in you. A loser, someone who has never won a tough fight because, deep down inside, like you," Vegeta lowered his voice, closed his eyes, and really resonated his voice when he finished, "He is a coward."

The mountain they were on began to tremble, as loud cracks resembling thunder echoed in their canyon. Behind Cabba, the pool of lava bubbled intensely, before ballooning and shooting into the sky like a geyser. Cabba was enraged. Surrounding his body, sparks of violent electricity formed, as his dark eyes, targeted Vegeta with intense prejudice. "How dare you," he growled at him, standing in an aggressive pose. Vegeta's eyes were still closed, he could sense the power boiling inside of Cabba. Behind him, Cabba's eyes were now solid Green, his air standing jagged on his head. His muscles slowly bulged and toned, as his hair began to fade from black to golden. Then, he could feel the snap happen inside of him. The Saiyan rage take over. How dare this man speak to him like that. Master or not, whether it was to train him or not Vegeta's words were unacceptable. He must pay, "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" With a blast, Cabba fired off towards Vegeta, arm at the ready, cocked and ready to fire its powerful fist right at his face.

Vegeta turned his body slightly, and tilted his head at Cabba, with his confident smile. As Cabba drew his hand back as far as he could and then threw it with all the force in his body right at Vegeta's face. As it connected, all manner of rock and debris nearby, either compressed or blasted off in all directions from the sheer force of the impact. Vegeta's fell back several steps, catching himself, and regaining his footing. As Cabba stood there, feet planted and arm still outstretched from his mighty punch, he was shocked at what he just did. He just threw his planet, maybe his entire universe down the drain with his tantrum. Why would he do such a thing? Vegeta would surely leave now, and they would be doomed.

"Good." Vegeta said, as he brought his wrist up to his moth and straightened his body. Turning his head towards Cabba. A small stream of blood had begun to drip down his cheek, and with a wipe of his glove, he cleaned it off. "I have been waiting for that all day." Vegeta said to him, which caused Cabba to back down, and power out of Super Saiyan 2. "A true Saiyan Warrior does not accept disgrace. Those who truly insult us and our power deserve to be punished. I disgraced you for hours, and nothing. You stood there and took it. Like a weepy child. I am not here to teach you; I am here to train. You need to learn these lessons on your own."

Cabba put his head down, and thought to himself, before looking up at Vegeta. "It's like when I first became a Super Saiyan, you were trying to make me angry, am I right?"

"Yes, but, what was different this time?" Vegeta responded with a deep and serious voice.

"It is not just about controlling my power; it is also about controlling my anger."

"Of all the Super Saiyan's I have met, each of them are triggered by different emotions that make them more powerful. For Kakarot, it was loss. For me, it was anger. For Gohan, it was disappointment. The Super Saiyan Power comes from emotion." Cabba stood up straight, arms to the side, and now was listening intently. "Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2, they are not plateaus. They are mountains that can be explored. I realized this during our fight with Majin Buu. Kakarot turned into a Super Saiyan 3, and in that moment, I accepted just how much more powerful he had become then me. There was a Gap I didn't think at the time I would ever be able to overcome. But, as the battle dragged on, his power faded quickly, and he lost the ability to transform. It became clear to me in that moment, he had attained Super Saiyan 3 before he was ready, and his body couldn't handle it. Kakarot and I were about equal in power as a Super Saiyan 2, so if I wanted, I could have explored how to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, but I refused. It was clear, we hadn't explored just how far Super Saiyan 2 could go. If I were to surpass Kakarot, I would master Super Saiyan 2, and then, when I was ready, move to level 3, He would be no match."

"So, you too know how to go Super Saiyan 3?" Cabba asked him.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled at the comment, "Never got around to it. Once we discovered Super Saiyan God, there was no point. The bar had raised again."

"So, you're not teaching me how to become a Super Saiyan 3, you're teaching me how to become a Super Saiyan God?"

"As if." Vegeta looked over to him with a smirk, "You still don't fully understand what it means to be a Super Saiyan, God power is a long way off. If you are strong enough to survive this, maybe one day you can visit me on Earth, and I will teach you how to master Super Saiyan God, the only true way a Saiyan should do it, on your own."

XVII

"What do they mean by Harmony?" Caulifla said to Goku as they were walking down a path to the first trial.

"I dunno, I guess he means teamwork?" Goku said quizzically.

"TEAMWORK!" Caulifla yelled over at him. Goku jumped.

"Would you stop doing that!" he said, remarking at her spontaneous outbursts.

"Kale and I don't need to prove anything about how good of a team we are! We are the best team in the Galaxy!"

"Yeah?" Goku said, with a smirk, "Then this should be NO problem for you I guess," challenging them to accomplish this task.

"Right!" She pumped her fist.

Kale looked over to her, the two locked eyes, and she smiled and pumped her fist too, "RIGHT!

As they got to the training ground, they saw it was a small pond with a waterfall flowing into it. At the base of the waterfall, was a water collection device, used to direct water from the falls to the small village nearby.

The High Priest Club was there, with several other old Metamorans close by but with either blue or yellow capes. "Greetings, welcome to the first trial: The Trail of Harmony. For 2 people to become one, they must be in complete harmony with each other." As he beckoned the girls to enter the pool of water, they passed by Goku and walked over to the where The Priest beckoned them to. They were standing underneath the ramps that were splitting the water in either direction. One of the younger priests brought over a large container, placing it in the water, between them. "As you can see, this device splits the flow of water in 2 opposite directions, the container in the center needs to be filled, and we could easily fill it by placing it at either of your ends, but it would fill twice as fast if the water poured straight into it. For your trial, the two of you must work in harmony, raising each end of your spouts simultaneously and quickly will allow the water to pool and overflow into the container. There must be no waste. Once you begin, all the water from that point must land in the container. Do you understand?"

Kale and Caulifla looked at each other, and to show off how good of a team they were, they both simultaneously pumped their fists, and said "yes!"

Club nodded his head, and crossed his arms as the two girls got into position. Kale looked over to Caulifla, making sure she was doing it right as she grabbed the handle extending from a pole hanging off the contraption. Caulifla nodded back, and began a count. "Ready Kale?"

"Ready," she responded.

"Alright! 1! 2! 3! GO!" Kale quickly raised her end, faster than Caulifla. All of the water on her end drained incredibly fast, too fast to overflow over the barrel, and rushed down Caulifla's side, who thought she should be more methodical. As the water hit her side, it overflowed incredibly and gushed over, falling on top of Caulifla, drenching her. "KALE!" she creamed over, water dripping from her massive bushy hair.

"Oh sis! I'm so sorry!" She ran over to her to try and brush water out of her hair.

"Stop, just stop, go back, let's do it again…" She thought to herself, embarrassed for a second, and looked back over to the shore. "Uh…Can we go again?" she asked. With a great big smile, Club just nodded his head.

"Aw man, this could be harder than I thought," Goku said with his hands on his hips and head tilted, trying to understand the trick.

"Alright Kale, Slowly, OK?" Caulifla called over.

"Yes sis! I can do it slowly!"

"OK then. Ready?!" She shouted over. Kale nodded. "OK. 1! 2! 3! GO!" As the two slowly raised each side, water ended up pooling over their heads instantly splashing out, and drenching both of them this time." "DAMMIT KALE!" She yelled out to her friend, who was embarrassed. "You went to fast again!"

"I," she paused, "I went slow, like you. I got splashed too!"

Caulifla looked over, noticing her friend, sopping wet. "Hmm," she thought. "Kale, maybe we need to both go fast! That way the water can't pool over our heads, and won't overflow on the other person's side!"

"You're a genius!" Kale said clapping.

"Hey old guy, we're going again," Caulifla called out over to the high priest irreverently.

"So be it," Club responded, still with a smirk on his face.

"OK, let's do this! 1! 2! 3! NOW!" The 2 girls quickly lifted each side forcing all the water towards the center, but, the flow of water was too quick, and as it all came to the center, the flow had become too strong, and as it pooled and rebounded, water flew out in all directions, splashing back, and slapping both girls with water.

Club looked over to Goku, smiled, and nodded his head as he walked away, followed by his entourage of priests. "They may continue as long as it takes." Stopping, he looked back at the two, arguing at who went too fast or two slow, he looked back at Goku, "it may take a while."

XVIII

Back on Namek, Gohan and piccolo were sitting alone, meditating, as the Young Namekian boys played nearby. It was serene, and peaceful here. The whole planet reminded Gohan of the badlands Piccolo generally lived and picked to train in, his whole life. Krillin headed up to the ship 2 days ago to watch after the boys.

The two of them spent these days searching. Searching the stars for energy that would lead them to what they were looking for. The one causing this trouble was out there. They could sense something wrong, but it was a sensation they had never experienced before.

Gohan, knowing that feeling, the sense of a power awakening, searched particularly hard for that. In the past 2 days, a lot of thoughts entered their mind. This being used this tree from the world core, where the Kais were born, and now possessed the ability to awaken someone's inner power, their ultimate power. Gohan and Piccolo could only detect traces, but not lock onto anything.

Coming over the ridge to where they were training, Maury brought food. "Gohan, Piccolo, I apologize for the interruption, but I thought you may be hungry."

As Gohan exhaled, he opened his eyes, and looked over to Maury, "THANK YOU! I'm famished!" he said with a goofy smile, jogging over to the tray of food and drink.

As they sat down, the three of them huddled while Gohan mostly did the eating. Maury looked over to Piccolo and asked him a question that had been on his mind since they arrived, "So, do you all believe a Kai is responsible for the planet?"

Piccolo thought intently about it before answering, "I really don't know. Goku and Vegeta fought a powerful Kai not too long ago, from universe 10, named Zamasu."

Gohan looked up, "Yeah that's right, if there is one bad Kai, chances are, there could be a second."

"I would think all the Supreme Kai's especially after the tournament of power would be more careful with their disciples. It just seems odd, in all the years the universe has existed, 2 Supreme Kai's go rogue at the same time."

Maury spoke, obviously thinking out loud, "Whatever being has done this, their timing is intentional. They waited for Goku and Vegeta to be away, to challenge what was left of the strong warriors in this universe. It would make sense, whoever is behind this, has knowledge of the fighters in your universe, and believes with those two out of the picture, they can raise enough strong fighters from your own universe to overpower you. Even with whatever strength this being may or may not possess, I don't believe it is all powerful. Otherwise, it would had sought you out already."

"That's what concerns me," Gohan said to the Elder Namek and Piccolo. "The only Kais who know of Goku and Vegeta, are the ones who saw us fight at the tournament of power. Most of them seemed like good guys, except that one."

"Yeah, that sleaze-ball from universe 9."

"Hmm," Gohan said as put down his food. "It would make sense. He also was super mad at our universe from the Zen Exhibition match. He also had those small fruit that made the one guys super powerful when he took it."

"Those fruit were temporary," Piccolo questioned.

"Yeah, but maybe he knows a way to make it permanent." Gohan responded.

"Goku and Vegeta eliminated essentially their entire team together."

"Possibly," Maury said to them, obviously with some objection.

"What is it?" Piccolo questioned.

"I struggle, with the idea of any Supreme Kai being capable of such a heinous act. It is their job to grow and cultivate a Universe. Death, and blasphemous actions like using that tree I cannot imagine, one who has attained the role of a supreme Kai would be capable of…" Before he could finish his sentence, Maury sensed something. He grew very still, sitting back and closing his eyes. Focusing on what he sensed.

"Maury?" Gohan said, but he too began to realize the same thing Maury had. Closing their eyes, both he and piccolo could feel it. A new, radical power raising rapidly out of nowhere.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled to him.

"RIGHT!" Pulling his radio from his pocket, he squeezed the transceiver and called out to Krillin, "Krillin, come in!"

After several moments of nervous static, Krillin's voice resonated over the small speaker, "Gohan, I read you, what's up."

"We got to go, now, we found it!" Gohan said with urgency.

"Right! Got it, on our way."

Gohan and Piccolo stood up, "Maury," Piccolo called to him, "can you help us pinpoint where it is?"

Gohan and Piccolo could feel it out, but they weren't 100% positive.

"Yes Piccolo, I see it clearly now," without opening his eyes, he slowly raised his hand towards the sky, about three-quarters of the way up towards the east, he pointed in that direction. Piccolo and Gohan focused and concentrated on it hard, until they too could sense it clearly.

"We got to go. Sorry Maury to run like this," Gohan said as his feet lifted off in the air and was rising towards the sky.

"Be safe you two," Maury said, followed by two bursts of energy and the two warriors flying off rapidly towards the sky, to sync up with the space craft, and track down just what was awakening all this power.


	11. Ep 11: Ripples, Rocks, and Warriors

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 11

XXIX

The night had fallen on Metamora, and the two, shivering, soaked Saiyans were still at it trying to master this skill of raising the drains so all the water redirected into the central container.

"Kale," Caulifla said, her arms dangling to either side, hair, hanging straight down from the extra weight of the water soaked in it, "This is useless, this test is crap, its designed for us to fail."

"Sis?" Kale said, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Caulifla said, leaning down on the handle, supporting her weight.

"Well, the test, it's about Harmony, right?"

"Yes, I know that," she was interested about where she was going with this.

"I keep looking at the water, and I keep thinking, why would a test about harmony be done with water, and then it hit me. Ripples."

"Ripples, seriously Kale? Ripples?" Caulifla was dubious.

"Think about it. If you drop a rock into the water, it causes a ripple. But if you drop 2 rocks at the same time, those ripples will hit each other. But if they are not exactly the same, one ripple will overflow another. If the ripples will truly combine into one single wave, they have to be identical."

"Kale, I appreciate the analogy, but we have been going at the same time and speed for hours, and nothing," Caulifla said, admonishing her friend's insight.

"no, but you see, there is one other thing you're not considering." Caulifla looked over, now extremely curious. "The Water!"

"Kale?" Caulifla said of her partner's aha moment.

"We keep just trying to be one with each other, but not with the water. The water is flow isn't exactly the same all the time, it flows slightly differently. Like a ripple. Everything can be exactly the same, but if the water isn't perfectly still, it will mess up the whole thing. If the two of us can act as one, and focus on the flow of water, and trying to control it, instead of just be in unison, we can do it!"

"Kale," her friend said with a dead pan, emotionless tone. "You are…A GENIUS!" She exclaimed. "GOKU! Did you hear that!?" as Caulifla looked over to the shoreline, Goku was fast asleep. "GOKU!" She yelled even louder, causing him to jump.

"Geez, I told you stop doing that!" he said with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he looked down to the two who were drenched, but high spirits.

"My partner, Kale, figured it out. Watch." She looked over to Kale for the next step.

"Well, sis, I think we can't just do a countdown. We both need to feel out what the other one is doing, and the water at the same time, and when we know it is time, we can go together."

"Kale, that sounds really hard, I thought you said you figured it out."

"I did, we just have to try," she responded back. Caulifla smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

The two closed their eyes and focused. Meditating over the water. Focusing on the flow, and the other on the other side. They were in tuned with all of their senses.

As Goku sat there, and watched, he heard footsteps nearby, turning to see the red cape and skin of the High Priest Club, who had trotted down from his sanctuary to join him, even at this late at night. "So, it looks like they are finally figuring it out."

"Yeah, they seem confident," Goku said as he kept his hands on his hips.

"They are persistent, I will give them that," Club responded, as the two of them, stood over them on the shoreline, as the girls meditated over the water.

With their eyes closed, they could almost feel the flow of the water, the minor variations of the current, splashing down the ramps. The two of them felt out each other, sensing the other's movements. They two could feel a rising feeling inside of each other. An anxiousness, like a countdown, coming all on its own. It was building. They were breathing as one, preparing their bodies, naturally for the task, acting out of instinct.

And in an instant, they both felt their arms raise, not too quickly or slowly, and not constant, as it varied with the flow. They were not in perfect unison, but they didn't need to be. They were both equally controlling their share of the water flow. What was simultaneous, was the result, as the direction of the flow of water was perfect: changing direction without splashing, and rushing towards the center, but again, not too fast to splash out. As the flow pooled in the center, it began to overflow as their arms were both now extended all the way straight above their heads into the center container, filling it rapidly. As the girls opened their eyes, they both looked over, and the large container was itself now overflowing with the full force of the water current draining into it.

"KALE YOU DID IT!" Caulifla responded with excitement, releasing her end and running over to her.

"No, we did it!" Kale reminded her. As they hugged, they could hear clapping at the shoreline by the High priest, whom they didn't even know had come down to watch them again.

"I am impressed. The two of you passed the trial of Harmony. Of course, as you know, to be harmonious, is not to be identical, it is to act as one clear mind with one clear purpose." The Saiyans were beaming with pride as they moved onto the next step. "Now, go dry off and get some sleep, the second trial begins tomorrow."

XXX

Fiery rocks of fell from the sky, as the intense heat from the volcano worked to sap Cabba from his full strength. As he flew around, firing off Ki blasts at the falling rocks, working to prevent them from landing on Vegeta, Cabba struggled to breath from the infernal temperatures he was training in. as a Rock was blasted only a few feet from Vegeta, he looked up to his pupil and warned him. "If you don't want to take a swim in that lava, you won't allow even a pebble to get that close to me again, got it?"

Struggling to get enough air in his lungs to answer, Cabba simply let out a "yes," as he heaved and wheezed through his training.

As Vegeta could see the ducking, dodging and darting Saiyan acrobatically use all four limbs to fire Ki to prevent the volcanic rock from nearing him, he noticed the weakening of each blast, and Cabba beginning to slow.

"Why are you doing this Cabba!" Cabba tried to open his mouth and answer, but he was exhausted. His vision was blurring, and he really was not wondering if he would pass out. "CABBA!" Vegeta yelled more emphatically.

"Emo…." Cabba Started, stopped and started again, "Emotion."

"That's right," Vegeta reminded him, "A true Super Saiyan's power comes from his emotion, not his body. You saw me, when I defeated the metal man in that damned box. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, but I got angry, and used my emotion to draw out more power. If you are to raise your power to the next level, you need to unleash your emotion. Draw it out, use it to keep you going. This damned mountain isn't giving up soon. So you had better follow my lead or the mountain will win." Vegeta paused and returned to his malicious tone, "And trust me, you DON'T want the mountain to win."

"Yes, yes sir!" Cabba said with all emphasis as he could. Gritting his teeth, he used the feelings Vegeta helped draw out the other day, focusing on how his father, the king, and his disappointment in him. How he just wants to earn his pride. As these emotions crept into his belly, he felt a great swell of energy come out of nowhere, and within an instant, his blasts, speed and power were returned to normal.

"Good," Vegeta called up to him, "Use it, use all of those emotions, it is your fuel that will keep you alive in a fight to the death."

The mountain erupted for several more hours. Vegeta, standing like a monument in the dirt beneath the falling rock, and Cabba blasting away all incoming debris with unwavering emotion.

XXXI

"Krillin," Gohan said, "we are getting close, aren't we?" As he was leaning anxiously over his old friend, who was checking the navigation system in the captain's chair.

"We are within minutes. Why? Do you sense something." Gohan nodded.

Behind him, Piccolo walked up, confirming what Gohan already knew, "I sense them too."

"THEM!?" Krillin said, "How many are there?"

Gohan closed his eyes and reopened. "I'm not 100% sure, but it could be as many as 5."

With Piccolo nodding, Krillin looked over to him, and then back to Gohan, "And you are sure you want to go ahead with this?"

Gohan paused, look back at piccolo. The energies were no joking matter, but they weren't astronomically high either. "What concerns me isn't those power levels as much as I can't sense whatever is causing them."

"You're right. I figured when we were close, we would be able to pinpoint the leader," Piccolo added.

"Do you think maybe one of those 5 is the leader?" Krillin asked.

"No. Like I said, those 5 guys don't concern me. I can take them as Super Saiyans. If one of them has the power of a whole planet, it is hiding it really well."

"Agreed." As piccolo said that, the ship blasted out of hyper-speed and grew close to the reddish pink planet that they were approaching.

"Boys, are you sure you are up to this?" Gohan asked the two, but before he even got his answer, he could see the two pre-teens dressed in their Gi, with focused eyes, ready for a fight.

"We got this Gohan," Trunks said.

"I'm ready!" Goten added.

"Boys, I want you to make me a promise. If things get bad down there, you two will head for the ship right away, do you understand?" Gohan said to them.

"But Gohan!" Goten chimed in.

"No buts Goten. I am a ton stronger then you, and if it becomes a big problem for me, you two will be child's play for whatever is down there. I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you. And I know our Mom's wont either." The two boys just nodded their head, as they came close to the atmosphere.

"We're close," Piccolo said, "we should get to the airlock."

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all said in unison, "Right!"

Heading down to the airlock, the 4 warriors could feel the ship's turbulence as it entered the outer atmosphere. "You all ready?" Krillin Said as he placed his hand on the release button.

"Ready," Gohan responded.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!" and he pressed the button, causing the base of the airlock to open. As the four left the airlock, Gohan and Piccolo, now a veteran of this quickly gained their composure, flying off towards the power levels they could feel not too far away. Just behind them, Goten and Trunks tumbled for a bit before Getting their bearings and then they two fly off after them. The four warriors flew swiftly towards what would most definitely be a fight.

In an open field, with only a few trees, they could see a fire, where 5 men were sitting around, eating. The Sun on this planet was still about an hour from setting, but the pink and orange sky was a backdrop to the red vistas of this planet's surface.

Just outside of the area the 5 were eating, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten all landed, all with their defenses up. The people around the fire were all definitely warriors, it was clear as they ran up to face them.

In the center, there was a medium sized, large man with a boar-like face, to his right, a purple pebbly skinned man with a large forehead and two round open nobs on the sides of his upper head for ears. A tall, orange haired man with a braid who resembled someone to Gohan, even though he couldn't put his finger on it. There was a Grey skinned, average sized man with an aquatic, almost shark like face, and a woman, with deep blue skin and black hair, carrying knives.

In the center of them, the boar-like man spoke addressed Gohan and the gang. "I count four, where is the 5th warrior in your group?"

Gohan was surprised that these men knew they were coming, obviously waiting, and knew their party was actually 5. "You don't need to concern about him, he didn't come for a fight. None of us did. We just want to know something and we can be on our way."

"You four don't look like you are dressed to come all this way and ask us a question. Especially the little two who seem poised for a fight," the man responded back.

Piccolo looked over to Goten and Trunks who were both in fighting stances, and placed his hand over to them to back down.

Looking back as the boys stood more straight, but still with their guard up, he responded, "You 5, your power levels have gone through the roof of late, am I correct in assuming that?" The men all looked back at each other and smiled. "Well then, we just want to know who is the person responsible. Then you can go on with your business."

"And what do you want with him?" he responded.

"We have some questions for him. Like I said, we aren't looking for a fight, but if it comes to that, I warn you, no matter how strong you THINK you are, it wouldn't end well for you." Gohan said, eyeing Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, who all began to ready themselves.

"We'll see," The response came, as the 5 warriors began to shine bright. It was apparent to Gohan and Piccolo just how strong these guys had become. As the great swell of power boiled up inside of them, it seemed to keep rising more and more. The brightness around them peaked and in a Flash, the 5 warriors were standing there, covered in shining white aura's. Their bodies were different. Each of them seemed to have become more muscular and toned, and their eyes were confident as they stared down Gohan and the gang.

"Boys?" Gohan said calmly over to Trunks and Goten. The two younger half-Saiyans powered up, transforming into super Saiyans.

"Gohan?" Piccolo said over to him.

"I got the big orange haired one and the leader, you handle the woman with the knives, you two, take on the rest, got it?"

"Right," the 3 others responded.

With a smirk, the Boar-like man looked over to Gohan, nodded his head, and then with a scream, flew with incredible force at him. Gohan threw his arm up to defend just in the nick of time, but was thrown back, as the Large man with orange hair trailed behind hastily trying to catch up.

Piccolo and the Blue woman with knives flew at each other. As she took swipes at him, he grasped her wrists, preventing strikes from her blades. As she struggled, it became clear, he had her in strength, but, in her cunning, she threw her forehead into Piccolo's face, smashing him in the nose, before pulling herself towards him using his own grip and drove her feet into his stomach, launching him away. As Piccolo flew away, she realized, he hadn't let go of his grip, but she wasn't flying with him, as Piccolo had stretched his arms. "Two can play at that game!" he yelled. As his arms retracted she felt a great pull towards her, as he met her face with his forehead, smashing in her nose and knocking her back.

The two boys were flanked by the purple man and the shark man, who were circling them. "Goten," Trunks said to him. "You got this?" Trunks said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Yeah trunks, but, who am I fighting."

"You get ugly over there." Trunks replied.

"But Trunks," he responded, "Their both pretty ugly.

"Ugh," Trunks sighed, "the purple one!"

"Right!"

The two warriors flanking them both made motions with their hands, and fired Ki beams at Goten and Trunks, who leapt up into the sky. Both the Shark faced and purple men anticipated these moves, and closed the distance fast, and began throwing fists at the boys. Their smaller stature allowed them to duck and dart around their strikes, but the speed of their opponents was incredible, and it took everything they had to stay out of their way.

The Purple man saw through Goten's defensive dodge and adjusted his assault, throwing a hard punch directly at his face. Goten crossed his arms in front of the blow just in time, but was knocked back. "Goten!" Trunks called out, but as he did, he took his eyes off his Shark faced foe, resulting in him being kicked and flying towards the surface, close to where Goten was.

Gohan had 2 massive warriors, throwing punches and kicks at him, as he tried to move around the battlefield, trying to get an advantage. The two warriors kept pace with him. Gohan's skill was incredible, as he made it look easy to block their blows. These two were considerably more powerful than any of the other warriors in the group of 5, especially the large boar man. Suddenly, the Orange haired man peeled back from the fight, with the Boar man going all in on him. Gohan Easily blocked the strikes against him, and was able to finally go from being on the defensive, to offensive. As he began to trade blows, he finally started connecting, punching him in the stomach and the face before kicking him back several feet. But before he could prepare for his next attack, his skin crawled, as he sensed incoming. Turning quickly, he saw just at the last moment a whistling Ki blast the Orange warrior fired at him. The impact caused a bright explosion that covered that part of the battlefield in smoke. The two warriors fighting Gohan Regrouped, and waited for it to clear.

Piccolo was himself dodging the bladed attacks from the blue woman. As she chased after him, with his back against a wall, he acrobatically leapt over her, with her large swipe of her blade slicing the rock in two with its hard, sharp blade. "Those things are no joke!" he said, before she back flipped, and threw herself at him again, not letting up her assault. Her speed was more impressive than her strength, and with those blades, she was incredibly lethal.

As Goten and Trunks got up from the dirt, wiping themselves off, they both could hear whistling meteoric sounds above them, before seeing dozens of Red and blue Ki blasts heading in their directions. The purple and shark faced men were firing repeated blasts right at them. The boys darted away from their spot, running from the rain of explosive energy chasing them down. As each ball struck, the concussive burst of air was enough to slightly knock the wind out of them, even without being a direct strike.

Over by Gohan and his fight, as the smoke was clearing, there was a yellowish glow, flashing behind the dust and debris. Smiling, the Boar and Orange haired men looked over to a serious looking Super Saiyan Gohan. "No more playing around," He said. As they stared, the two men saw him seem to just disappear, before the Boar creature feeling all the air in his lungs explode out of his mouth as a boot struck his upper back. Seeing this, the other man threw his fist at him, which Gohan dodged and kicked him in the other direction.

The two warriors, upset, and now on opposite sides of him focused their palms in his direction, and as they yelled loudly, both created extremely powerful balls of energy that fired straight at him from either side. Gohan, seeing this, crossed his arms, and then just before the balls reached him, shot them out in either direction, stopping the two incoming blasts in their tracks. With a great bright blast of yellow Ki, the two blasts were over whelmed and flew off into the distance, exploding on impact.

Seeing this, Piccolo knew it was time to get serious. As the Blue woman continued her strikes, he jumped back quickly, crossed his arms and powered up rapidly. As she went for the killing blow, he raised his arms wide in the air, exploding everything around him, throwing her back with great force. As she tried to regain her footing, she could see Piccolo fly at her with incredible speed, so she flipped the knife in her right hand, and threw it at him with full force.

Piccolo opened his mouth at it, and with a deep orange Ki appeared as he fired a Blast at it, disintegrating the blade, and nearly striking the woman who had to leap out of its way. As it impacted the ground near her the blast was so powerful it threw her back. Knocking the other blade out of her hand. Noticing this, Piccolo shot towards the ground to plant his foot, digging it in, before lunching at her, drawing his hand back and before she could put up her arms in defense, connected with her cheekbone, knocking her out cold.

Goten and Trunks, seeing Gohan and Piccolo's assaults, looked at each other as they were still on the run, and decided, it was time they go on the offensive too. Trunks flipped over and landed, now facing the oncoming blasts. He crouched down, and powered up his fists, before thrusting both hands towards the sky, releasing an explosive wave of energy, that when impacting the opponent's Ki blasts, erupted all of them.

Goten, still ducking and dodging explosions placed his hands to the side, cupping both hands around his right waste. "Ka," he started saying, as a small blue ball of Ki formed between his two cupped hands, "Me," he jumped around rock and debris, "Ha," he used a large rock to change direction swiftly, jumping off of it, and moving out towards his opponent. "Me," the ball was now pulsating in his hands, difficult for him to keep hold of. Finally, he stomped both feet into the ground turned his head, with ki balls feet from him. "HA!" As he thrust the ball of energy forward a massive blue beam of energy exploded out of his hands, evaporating all the Ki Balls in its way, and finding its Target, striking him, and exploding.

As Shark faced man looked over to his unconscious partner falling to the surface, he looked back as the smoke cleared below him, and realized, the kid was gone. Suddenly, he heard his voice yelling aggressively and before he could fully turn his face, the leg of Trunks was swinging right at it, striking him hard, and throwing him at his already unconscious partner. The two bodies struck midair, and then both fell to the ground limp and unconscious.

The Two warriors fighting Gohan were still going at him, fighting more aggressively, but as a Super Saiyan, Gohan was too fast and strong for them, blocking every attack easily. Finally, as the boar like man went for a left hook, Gohan dodged, and planted his elbow to the back of his head. The impact caused the creatures tongue to shoot out of his mouth and eyes go bug-eyed at the impact, before eyes rolling in the back of his head. Immediate after, he spun and thrust his right foot into the midsection of the Orange Haired for, who equally went bug-eyed, as a combination of spit and blood came out of his mouth. The two warriors both collapsed in front of him, unconscious.

Looking over to each other, Gohan, Piccolo and the two boys, each huddled up in the middle of the battlefield with the 5 unconscious warriors they just beat. "Is everyone alright?" Gohan asked the group.

"Yeah Gohan, I'm good, no sweat," Trunks said.

"That was awesome!" Goten responded.

"Yeah, it seems we are all good. But those guys were no joke."

"Yeah, no kidding, I didn't think I would have to go Super Saiyan to take them out. If we had this much trouble with 5 of them, imagine if there were 20 or more. That could be overwhelming."

"It's not like we were going all out," Trunks said.

"Yeah, we didn't even need to fuse, if we had, we could had taken all of them in a second."

Piccolo smirked at the two boys, but then froze, as he heard something coming up on them. This did not get past Gohan, noticing the look on Piccolo's face. "Piccolo, what is it."

"I hear something," he said to him, "we are not alone. Be on your guard."

As He turned around to the tree line where the 5 men had been standing, there was a large stone that Piccolo could see movement around. Soon, all of them could see, dark brown cloaked figure, come out from behind the rock, and leave the Tree line, walking up to them.


	12. Ep 12: Daiki, the Teacher

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 12

XXXII

As the hooded figure left the tree line and began to walk up slowly, Gohan made his way to the front of the group. Piccolo also ensured he was standing in front of Goten and Trunks. They had no Idea what they were looking at. They couldn't feel any Ki from this being in front of them. As he came into view, Gohan could see the silvery beard flowing out from his hood, and realized it was some sort of old man.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" Gohan said lowering his defenses a bit.

"Gohan," Piccolo said behind him to get his attention. He gave him a stern stare, reminding him to stay on his guard.

As the man drew close, he raised his hands to his hood and removed it, revealing his strong lime green face, bald head, and bushy silver beard. "I appreciate your concern, but I am not lost. In fact, I am exactly where I wish to be." His deep, measured, polite voice was both warm, and unnerving.

Gohan looked over to piccolo and whispered, "Do you think this is the person we are looking for?"

Piccolo stared intensely at the lime green bearded man, trying to get a read on him. It made no sense. How could someone be standing right in front of him, and not be able to sense him in the slightest. "I think so."

Looking back towards the cloaked man, Gohan returned to his full intensity, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, and placing his hand across his chest and bowing, he politely introduced himself. "My name is Daiki, the Teacher. And may I ask yours, warrior?"

"You may," Gohan responded, "My name is Gohan."

"Gohan," Daiki repeated, "Such a pleasure to meet you." He bowed slightly again, and raised himself up straight. "I must say, I was very much impressed with all of you in that battle," he said motioning to the group as a whole. "Those other warriors were quite powerful, and yet, to you all, I sense they were nothing more than child's play, am I correct?" The group didn't respond. "I will take your silence as a yes. It is rare you find warriors who do not fight all out, conserving their power for when they absolutely need it. You never know when a stronger warrior may appear."

Gohan took the last part as a potential threat. This man was impressive. He could tell they were hiding their power, not going all out. While he was being complimentary, he also didn't seem surprised or particularly wowed by their power. "Daiki, I have a question for you."

"Please, I ask me anything Gohan," he kindly responded.

"There was a planet close by, it was wiped out, all life on it was turned to dust. Was that you?"

Diaki twirled part of his beard and mustache together as Gohan asked his question. "I believe direct questions deserve direct responses, so without getting bogged down in the details, I am obligated to respond with yes, that was of my design."

The group could each of them feel their stomachs churn with the response. This Daiki guy wiped out that planet, he must be incredibly strong. What was most frightening, is the fact they had zero idea just how strong he was. They couldn't get a sense of him.

"You mind telling me why?" Gohan said to him.

"I do," he quickly responded.

After several seconds of silence, Gohan reiterated, "Why not?"

"Why is not such a direct question, Gohan my friend. It is quite complicated, and without context, I fear you may think less of me,"

Piccolo walked forward, and engaged him next. "Well then, if you won't tell us why, tell me this, the remnant of that tree we found on that planet, it was a Kaiju tree, wasn't it? How did you get a hold of something like that?"

Daiki tilted his head and smiled with interest at Piccolo's question. "Interesting. And you are?" he asked back.

"I go by Piccolo," he responded.

"Piccolo, well, a friend of Gohan's is surely a friend of mine as well. I will answer your questions. Firstly, yes, that was a Kaiju tree, and secondly, the seed that sprouted the great tree was a gift from an anonymous benefactor." He continued. "Now, Mr. Piccolo, I have a question of my own. You are a Namekian, one of the most ancient races in the universe, but I still find it challenging to believe you simply had knowledge of such a tree's existence. Which leads me to believe you are being aided by a Kai, am I correct?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Piccolo said with an aggressive smirk.

"Piccolo," Gohan interjected. "Let's play along with his game for now, see what else he will tell us." Turning back to Daiki, Gohan answered for him, "yes," he bluntly said. "We were tipped off about the dying planet by a Kai. We came here to investigate on his behalf." Gohan paused, and looked at him up and down for a second. "Excuse me sir, but are you a Kai?"

"Me?" Daiki responded, "Unfortunately no. I am not. A Kai is a divine being, born from the Kaiju tree. The greatest of which rule over a Universe. That was not my responsibility. My role, was Grand Teacher."

"Grand Teacher? What is that?" Gohan responded with a mix of shock and curiosity.

"It was my responsibility to teach the young Kai's. Train them to be able to handle their future responsibilities, before they went off to apprentice or replace an elder Kai."

The revelation was shocking to Gohan, Piccolo, and the boys. This man was an ancient being who trained the Kais? What knowledge he must have, abilities. Gohan thought to himself, and then looked back at the various bodies lying prone on the battlefield. "So that explains it, those men behind us." Daiki smirked and gave Gohan his attention with great interest at his new line of questioning. "you awakened their inner potential, you have the ability to do that."

"Oh dear, this is an extremely entertaining turn of events. I figured you were called upon by a lower Kai. But, such a skill, to unlock one's potential is only entrusted to the highest order of Kai. The Supreme Kais." Daiki looked directly at Gohan far more intently. Gohan could almost feel his skin crawl as he could sense Daiki was exploring his spirit. "Incredible," he said.

"What?" Gohan responded, "What's incredible."

"You, Gohan. You must have been blessed by a Supreme Kai, to have your true potential awaken from its slumber. I, for one, am disappointed in myself, for not sensing it earlier. But the strength you have amassed on your own is unusual, even for a half breed Saiyan."

"How do you know I'm half Saiyan," Gohan said back.

"Remember Gohan, I was the Grand Teacher, I know many things, it was my job. To teach one to cultivate life, one must first be able to recognize it. You and the two boys there are all half Saiyans, and half Human I suspect, the shorter of which is your brother, but that is less skill, and more of an obvious assumption based on your shared looks." Daiki, smiled at both the boys. "The Saiyan race is a dominant species. I would imagine it would take several generations before human features would take back over. To be honest, when you are as old as I, being able to look at someone and tell their species, even with races that have less obvious visual differences such as Saiyan and Human, is obvious to me. Furthermore, your ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, truly impressed me. While obviously you all come from strong bloodlines, typically, Saiyan half breeds are superior in pure potential then full blooded Saiyans."

Piccolo was getting annoyed, Daiki was changing the subject over and over, "Enough with this talk. You never answered us why you killed that planet, and why you are awakening warrior's powers!"

Daiki's smile faded to a sterner look. Disregarding Piccolo's request, he looked back at Gohan. "I have to say, Gohan, you keep good company, it is the measure of a man the company he keeps. Unfortunately, as you can tell, I am not as good a man as you with the company I keep," he said gesturing at the beaten warriors still out. "To answer your friends question, I am not a Kai, I was not born from a Kaiju tree, and to me, it is simply a means to an end. I doubt you shared the same sentiment of the distraught Kai who cried into your ear about its use. To you, I am sure, it is also just a tree. You see, I am not one for waste. That seed was never to be planted, and therefore had no purpose. I gave it a purpose. I am sure the Kai informed you what properties the tree gives to those who eat its fruit in the mortal realm, so I believe you can guess why I ate it." As Daiki had been speaking, he drew his hands to the base of his neck where the cloak was tied, and began untying it, taking it off and folding it.

"Furthermore," Daiki continued, "whichever Supreme Kai is ruling this Universe is an untrained fool. That planet I turned to dust, was already doomed. Life requires balance, and struggle to flourish. Nothing evolves without hardship to overcome. It was an overgrowth of unevolved fauna and low level organisms that had no desire or need to evolve, and therefore never would. But, I too gave that waste of a planet, purpose."

Gohan and Piccolo didn't know what to say, and Trunks and Goten were pretty confused by the whole explanation. "One last question for you," Gohan said as Daiki laid his folded Cloak on a nearby rock. He was wearing dark pants and jacket, with red trim. "Why aren't you the Grand Teacher anymore."

Daiki smiled from ear to ear. "My friend, one doesn't simply stop teaching." Gohan and him were now looking eye to eye. The confident smirk on his face opposing Gohan's dead serious stare. "I would like to ask a favor of you, Gohan, from friend to friend." Gohan kept his stone faced look at him, giving him his full attention. "You see, a power as yours is rarity, and since I have revitalized my body, I haven't had the opportunity to test it out. Would you be so kind to spar with me?"

Gohan's face began to smile. The Saiyan instinct inside of him heightened, as he could sense a fight coming. "Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, let me handle this."

"Gohan," Piccolo said, "This guy is bad news, we shouldn't…" but Gohan cut him off.

"Just trust me. Don't get involved unless things go too far. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Gohan responded before taking a few steps forward, as his 3 companions backed away. "So you want to test your strength against me huh?" Gohan said with a smirk, "Be careful what you wish for." With that, Gohan's eyes lit up white, and his body brightly illuminated the area as sparks of white lightning began to surround him. As a great heat enveloped him, his Body changed, strong, sturdy and toned. His black hair, standing on end, more so then normal, with the exception of a single bang hanging over his face. His eyes, his stare, all more confident, exhibiting power and resolve. And his power, hundreds of times increased.

Daiki's eyes raised widely. As he looked Gohan up and down, he was amazed at the strength of him. "It has been such a long time since I have seen a mortal with such strength. I am incredibly excited about this Gohan. Are you ready?" Gohan nodded, with a big, confident smile still on his face.

Daiki's red eyes flashed, and with almost no effort, he too illuminated bright white, with an incredible power coming out of nowhere. While he didn't let his Ki leak out, Piccolo felt the air knock out of his stomach by the massive amount of Ki that was Generated by him.

Across the universe, this did not go unnoticed, as both the Supreme Kai and King Kai noticed, bringing their attention to the coming battle.

Daiki looked to Gohan who was looking back, both ready for battle before saying, "You may begin."

With one final smirk, Gohan shot off towards Daiki with a fury. His Ultimate powers ripped the ground beneath him into a trench from the force of his movement. As Daiki blocked, the two of them began to exchange blows at a rapid rate, bounding around the landscape. Their clashing bodies and Ki generated hi intensity lightning to bolt out in all directions, shredding whatever came in contact with it.

Each impact created a pressure wave that pushed the limits of Goten, Trunks and Piccolo's ear drums, as their intense battle shook the land.

Gohan threw everything he had at Daiki, who was just being defensive, blocking each attack. As Daiki threw his first punch, it connected with Gohan, who volleyed back by rapidly spreading his arm and legs to cause a concussion forcing Daiki back a few feet before connecting with a large Ki blast to the Gut. As Daiki traveled in front of the Ki, he Clasped his hands above his head, and pounded on the top of the ball of energy, to force it downward, stopping its push on him. Gohan, seizing the opportunity flew at him with all his speed and connected with both of his feet on his face, restarting his momentum and throwing him towards the surface of the planet, where the impact was so forceful, it sent shockwaves and cracks throughout the nearby land.

As Gohan began to hover in place, waiting for Daiki to recover, he looked down and saw the dust settle, and Daiki, quickly to his feet, still smiling. He closed his eyes, and in an instant, he disappeared and reappeared behind him. Gohan detected no movement, just felt the force of his kick to his ribs. As he turned around, he was gone again, but had already reappeared behind him again, kicking him on the other side of his ribs. After a third swipe with his legs, Gohan was on the defensive, but this time, when he disappeared, he reappeared above him and pounded down on Gohan's face sending him to the surface.

Getting to his feet, he realized the technique. Charging his power, he waited, and when he saw Daiki blink and disappear, he blasted his energy out in all directions. Daiki had reappeared to the side of Gohan, but was caught up with the explosion of energy and thrown with great speed into a Cliffside. "Instant Transmission huh?" he yelled over to Daiki?

As the rubble exploded out, and the Elder Teacher, arms crossed, still a great smirk on his face raised out of the it, he nodded his head, "Instantaneous movement, yes. You are indeed an experienced fighter." I see now your core strength and speed is only matched by your cunning. To defeat you, I will have to use some more unique skills."

"Unique huh?" Gohan said with a smirk, "The way I see it, you are just outclassed old man."

"We shall see," he said gleefully, as he flew towards Gohan and reengaged in his fight with him. As the two continued to trade blows, Daiki, jumped back and in an instant generated a massive Ki Blast that impacted him, and pushed him back with great force. The ball of energy was the same diameter as Gohan was high, and it pushed him back several feet before he got control of it. Using his strength, Gohan forced the ball up, and fly off into the sky, before realizing it was a diversion, which allowed Daiki to rush him with two new, Ki blasts in each hand, and blasting him in his midsection, firing him to the ground with great force. As he impacted the ground, the explosion was massive, and it rocked the nearby landscape. Piccolo, Goten and trunks each lost their footing. It was incredible, how rapidly he could just generate his Ki out of nowhere. He required zero time to charge it up.

The blast that knocked Gohan back initially was no coincidence to its size, it was designed to block his view. Piccolo didn't like what he was watching. Daiki's power was impressive, but his skill was ridiculous. Gohan was likely more powerful, based on what he could see, but this guy kept coming back.

The cloud of Smoke and debris that formed due to the explosion was quickly dissolved, as Gohan Powered up even more, causing a burst of air pressure that cleared his way as he rose into the sky to match Daiki eye to eye. "Now I'm angry," he said. As he drew out even more power, Gohan was about to go all out. Powering up for a second, he flew rapidly at Daiki who disappeared, using instantaneous movement, but Gohan quickly got defensive, and blocked an assault from behind. The two continued to exchange blow after blow, with Daiki using this technique to mastery. He had seen his had use instant transmission before, but never with so rapidly and certainly without this precision.

Then, it came to him. As Daiki kept up the assault, alternating from fighting normal and using instantaneous movement, Gohan followed his moves to track what he was doing, from point to point, until he saw his opening. With his left hand, he reached out and grabbed Daiki's wrist tightly after he reappeared, and began walloping him with haymakers. As Daiki was struck several times, he had to do something drastic, so after swatting his hand away, He raised it up and quickly formed an energy blade before beginning to slice down towards him.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo yelled out to him, as Gohan himself was in red alert mode. He grabbed the wrist of the slicing hand with the blazing hot Ki blade just an inch from his right ear.

As Gohan and Daiki struggled against one another, Gohan concentrated his energy, and slowly forced back Daiki's hands away from him. "It seems, your new strength your new strength isn't enough to defeat me, even with all that skill. I am still much stronger."

As the energy blade dissipated, and Daiki struggled against Gohan with clenched fists, as Gohan refused to relinquish his hold.

"It seems," Daiki said to him, "That even with all the power I obtained, you are," he paused for a sec to catch his breath, "a BIT stronger." Gohan was slowly pushing him back, inch by inch, but, then a menacing smirk came upon the face of Daiki, "but not for long." Gohan could sense something, something very familiar, and then Daiki yelled out, "DAIO-KEN!" His body erupted in Red flames of aura, and suddenly, Gohan felt like he was pushing back on an immovable mountain, as Daiki's strength increased incredibly in an instant. Daiki quickly whipped his arms out, causing Gohan to break his grip or he would had dislocated his shoulders. Daiki then, with such incredible blinding speed thrusted his fist into Gohan's mid-section, knocking all the wind out of him, before clasping his hands again above his head and pounding down with explosive force, sending him rocketing towards the ground below. Daiki erupted with an explosion of red aura, and then shot down towards the ground with even greater speed then Gohan's meteoric descent. As he Daiki got to the surface, he planted both of his hands, and then forced both of his feet, with perfect timing to impact Gohan, who flew off with incredible force, skidding across the surface, causing a deep trench in his trail.

Gohan couldn't feel anything but pain. Everything was spinning and his senses were no longer sharp. He Shook off his head, covered in dirt and dust, as he looked out towards Daiki, who was standing there, allowing the red Vapor around him to dissipate as his power up move expired. Gohan could barely get to his feet, as Daiki walked slowly towards him. "Well Gohan," He began as he slowly walked, "You have truly impressed me." He extended his hand again, causing a blade of energy to come out. Readying for the kill. "Thank you for showing me my potential. You have served your purpose." As he raised his hand he slashed towards Gohan, firing the crescent blade right at him. Gohan Tried to move, but it was too late, he hadn't enough time to regain his energy, as he closed his eyes, and the instant passed, he didn't feel the searing pain of being sliced in two, but an aggressive shove.

Opening his eyes, he saw Piccolo, Eyes wide with tremendous pain. Looking down, Piccolo's arm was laying, detached next to him, with no purple blood dripping from the hot blades cauterizing it. "Piccolo!" He said, as he struggled to his feet.

"It's OK." He said as he gritted his teeth and with a burst of effort and pain, another arm shout out of the one that had been sliced off.

Goten and Trunks jumped in front of Gohan, to help protect him. "Boys," Gohan struggled to say, "Get out of here, this fight is too much for you."

"I think you forget," Trunks said.

"How strong we are," Goten added.

Simultaneously completing their sentence, "Together!" "Fusion! HA!" They said as they performed the fusion dance, causing a bright green ball of energy, and high pitched buzzing sound, as the two Ki disappeared, being overwhelmed with one single, and exorbitantly powerful one.

Looking over at the ball of light disappear, and the fused warrior standing in front of him, Daiki laughed, "Oh Dear! I truly am pleased now. I was not expecting this!" He clapped a bit as he looked over to the group of now 3.

Gohan and Piccolo were worse for wear, "Alright Gohan and Piccolo, you can leave the rest up to me!" He turned his attention to Daiki, and pointed his finger, "You are in for it now! You have met your match, with the Incredible Gotenks!"

"My dear, that is VERY impressive boys," he said to them. "Truly incredible."

"Don't Patronize us!" Gotenks said back.

"I apologize if you are offended," Daiki said back, bowing slightly with an amused smile on his face.

"Huh! Well, if you are sorry now, wait until we show you a REAL power up!"

"Oh?" Daiki said, even more amused.

Gotenks began to glow even brighter Golden, until his body was covered with yellow aura. The ground shook and bolts of lightning shot out from him before the ball of yellow energy erupted and was replaced the muscular, long golden haired figure of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"Boys, wait." Gohan said getting to his feet.

"This guy has a ton more experience then you. No matter how powerful you are, I don't want you getting sliced."

"Too late Gohan, no one tries to kill my brother and gets away with it!"

Piccolo walked up to Gotenks other side, "Enough you two, or three," he said confused speaking to Gohan and Gotenks. "We will all go at him at the same time. Understood?"

"Right!" They responded.

"Ready!?" Piccolo said. And then the three of them powered up to their max.

Not to be outdone, Daiki looked at them, realizing it would be too much without his trump card, began to glow red again, "Daio-Ken!" he yelled out, causing an eruption of Red Ki.

"Let's go!" The three of them fired off towards Daio-Ken Daiki, Gohan bending in front of Gotenks to fight him head on, as Gotenks, soared to the left, and piccolo went at him from behind. As the three of them threw everything they had at Daiki, it was a stand still for several seconds, His speed was incredible in this state, able to block everything the 3 of them threw out. Seeing an opening, Daiki, closed his eyes, and disappeared, reappearing several feet away, and almost instantly creating 2 massive red Ki balls he fired at Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan jumped out of the way, but Piccolo was forced to fire a defensive Ki blast to try and stop it. Meanwhile, Gotenks flew at him, and even with his incredible speed, Daiki, was just that much faster, dodging everything before throwing rapid fire punches all over the smaller warrior. Gohan flew at him to rescue, but Daiki saw the opening and blasted Gotenks at Gohan, impacting him and throwing him back. Piccolo's Ki battle with the ball of energy ended with the ball erupting from overload, and he too, flew back with the 3 of them.

As they struggled to get to their feet, clothes tattered and ripped, bleeding all over. Gohan looked over to his partners as they got to their feet next to him, looking to follow his lead. Gohan crouched, waving his hands in a circular motion before cupping his hands and bringing it to his right side, generating a blue ball of Ki, "Ka, Me, HA."

Piccolo placed his hands above his Head, and began building a massive orange Ki ball, "Masenko!"

Gotenks placed his arms out to their sides, and charged up, before pulling them to the middle, and then to the right side, "Final, Kame!"

As the three of them charged their finishing moves, a last ditch effort, Daiki stood in front of them, closing his eyes, and raising his hands above his head. He was wide open.

Gohan Forced his hands forward and screamed, "ME-HA!" and a massive blue Ki wave fired towards Daiki.

Piccolo did the same, dropping the ball in front of him generating an orange Ki wave, "AH!"

Gotenks forced his hands forward and a spiraling yellow and blue wave shot out, "HAMEHA!"

As the 3 powerful Ki waves fired at him simultaneously, the whole planet shook, and they were dead on Target. Daiki wasn't moving, just standing there, hands raised above his head, eyes closed. As the high energy raced at him, when it was just feet away, something strange happened. The energy just swirled around him, instead of impacting. It raised above his head, to where his hands were raised, and forced themselves into a ball of energy. The ball was white with a reddish ring, and they immediately knew what it was. He somehow turned their power into something that resembled a spirit bomb. As Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo stopped, they looked over to Daiki, who was holding up this massive ball of energy.

"Seikatsu-Dama!" He yelled as he threw his hands to the ground, launching the massive ball of energy at them. The Three had no time to defend. As it impacted, the blast was massive. Its white bright light, and impact decimated everything around. The explosion caused all nearby trees to split, and debris to fly everywhere.

Several minutes went by, and as the dust settled from the massive mushroom cloud, Gohan, was covering Piccolo, while Goten and Trunks, now, no longer fused, lay unconscious. As Gohan Struggled to get his bearings, Daiki looked over to them, and seemed impressed. "You are survivors," he said as he looked at the barely living 4 warriors. Gohan looked desperate. "But, I am persistent, with many lessons left to teach." As he raised his hand above his head, creating another ball of red energy, Gohan heard another voice shout out from behind Daiki.

"HEY GOHAN! DUCK!" Turning around, Daiki looked at a smirking Krillin, standing there with his hands to the sides of his forehead, shutting his eyes tightly. "SOLAR FLARE TIMES 100!" Gohan shoved his face into the dirt as the massive bright, blinding beam light covered everything. He could hear Daiki struggle as he obviously didn't expect such a literal blindside. "We have lessons left to teach too!" He said as flew quickly to Gohan, grabbing the boys. "LETS GO!"

It took all of Gohan's strength, but he grabbed Piccolo and the 2 of them, with the 3 unconscious warriors flew off. Racing as fast as they could, they came to a lake, where The Capsule was floating.

"Krillin! You're a genius."

"Save it Gohan! We need to get out of here!"

As they got near the hatch, Krillin essentially threw the boys inside and jumped to the controls, punching it. The ship blasted off out of the lake with haste and fired off into the sky.

The Solar Flare blinded Daiki from everything. Blinded him from Vision, and shrouded him with a blanket of static like Ki, preventing him from being able to sense where they went. As his vision began to come into view, and he saw Gohan and the crew gone, he showed signs of anger. He took a breath, deeply, exhaling, and then smiled again. "No Matter." He placed his 2 fingers to his forehead and searched out Gohan and his group. Raising up into the sky, getting out of the static left behind by Krillin's Solar Flare, he sensed deeper. Trailing their Ki, until he could feel it fleeing. They were in a ship, leaving the Atmosphere. He could sense them clearly now. As he focused, he locked onto their moving craft, closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, he was inside some sort of ship. Looking around for the retreating group, was shocked. They were all gone. The ship was empty.


	13. Ep 13: Kale's Faith

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 13

XXXIII

"The Trial of Faith," Club began as Caulifla and Kale stood in front of him rubbing their tired eyes in the early morning light. "To truly be one, you must be willing to give yourself up entirely to the other."

"Well, I trust Kale with my life," Caulifla said pumping her fist and smiling at her friend.

Club, unimpressed, responded, "You are young and brash. Faith goes beyond trust: It isn't about what you wish to convince mind to believe. Deep inside, your subconscious self, your soul, that is where true faith must flow from." As he walked over to the entrance of a cave. "To pass this test, you must not just trust one another, you must have faith in one another."

As the two Saiyans walked behind him, they could barely see a few feet into the dark cavern in front of them. When they got to the mouth of the cave, they could just make out, that in front of them, were two paths that led in opposite directions. Kale looked particularly worried and looked to Caulifla, "Sis, which way do you think we should go?"

Club interjected. "You two will separate for this trial." Kale looked supremely worried. "Above this cavern is a reservoir. At the base of the reservoir are two relief valves which drain into these tunnels. There is enough water in the reservoir to flood one of the tunnels completely, or, enough to flood both halfway. The two of you will enter the cave and traverse the tunnels until you find the end of the relief valves. You will open the valves, which will begin to flood your chamber with water, once you do this, you will have only seconds to escape. If the other hasn't pulled her valve in time, all the water will empty into your chamber, and you will drown. If you open the valve and run, you fail. If you open the valve and die, you fail," looking over to Caulifla, he smirked, "So how much faith do you have in your friend now."

Kale had tears forming in each of her eyes as fear crept out of her skin and she worried. "Kale," Caulifla said to her, "Relax, I trust you!" Caulifla said to her, but even Kale could see trepidation in her eyes.

"The tunnels are completely dark, you are not to use your energy to illuminate the tunnel, or you fail. You should have faith in yourself as well as your partner to accomplish this task without aid. Furthermore," he said gloomier, "Since you two are particularly powerful in your own right, I must warn you. In the event you are relaxed because you have faith that you can just blast your way out, just know, doing so will destroy the sacred grounds of our people. This is not typically a concern since our people do not possess this level of strength on their own, but just know, you will not only be disqualified from any further training, you will be marked as enemies of our people."

Caulifla's heart dropped in her chest, and anxiety flooded her system. If Kale screwed up, she would either drown or they would have to run before these people attacked them. The two girls looked at each other, exchanging their mutual fear. "How long are these tunnels?" Caulifla asked Club.

"That is for you to discover," he said with a dead serious stare at her.

Trying to gulp down her fear, Caulifla turned to Kale and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Kale," she said to her, "I DO trust you. I promise," she glanced over to the High Priest. "If you don't want to do this, I understand. But I believe in you."

"Sis, I am scared to drown," Kale responded with a sheepish voice.

"You won't You can trust me!" she said with a forced smile. "We will enter these caves and count to 1000. At 1000, we will open the release valves." Kale nodded at her, still showing her obvious worry. "Kale," Caulifla said to her as the two began to enter the cave and the split where they would part paths. "I am not leaving this cave without opening the valve. Even if it takes me longer than 1000 seconds. Got it?" Kale nodded her head. In the dim lighted mouth of the Cave, Caulifla exchanged a smile again, and then started slowly counting, "1, 2, 3…" as she had her arms out and walked into the darkness of her tunnel.

Catching up to Caulifla who jumped the start, Kale started counting at 3 in unison with Caulifla just before she left her sight entirely. With her hands stretched out, and her feet tip toeing through the cavern, she walked slowly into the dark chamber as all light faded. It was so dark, there was no difference between closing her eyes and keeping them open.

She could hear every echo in the cave. Every small step bounded off the walls and the vibrations in the air making the sound surrounded her. As she felt the cave flood begin to descend and curve away, all sounds of the outside world faded, and it was just her, in perfect silence and darkness. "123, 124, 125…" she counted, trying to ensure she didn't forget where she was at, and keep up with the pace. As her heart raced, she felt the count begin to try and keep pace with it, "145-46-47-48-49-50" Realizing she had begun to count much faster, she stopped, forced herself to take a trembling deep breath, and restarted the count again slowly, "151, 152…"

It began to get cold in the cave, as she could feel her ears begin to pop as she had obviously descended several stories beneath this mountain. "437, 438, 439…" As her hand dragged against the wall, she could feel the dry rock replaced with cold moisture. She used her steps to keep pace, "552, 553, 554…" each with a slow, measured step, "555, 556, 557!" She felt ice cold water on her foot as it submerged a few inches. Stopping dead in her tracks, she began to feel around with her feet the water, which seemed to have covered the flood of this path now. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she slowly began to walk into the unknown. Splashing through the cold shallow water down a path that she knew not where it led. She felt the tunnel turn, and then turn again. Her breath was short, heart still pounding so hard, especially in the silence of this cave, she could hear each beat in her ears. It kept twisting and turning until finally, she felt a sharp opening in the wall.

Each splashing step now echoed more loudly, and it became obvious to her, she was in the chamber. As she began to wave her arms around, exploring in the chamber, her heart stopped, all the blood rushed from her face, and she felt a strong sense of fear pierce her heart. She had forgot her count. "Oh dear!" she said aloud, echoing in the cave. "What was I at!?" She became cognoscente of her heartbeat again. Slamming at the inside of her chest. Pounding at the back of her rib cage. "I was in the 500s?" she guessed, "It wasn't quite as long to get here as the walk down. So maybe I am at…" She felt warm water drip down her cheeks. The sting of failure. The prospect of death. The idea of betraying her friends trust. Then, another cold fear. What if it was already past 1000 and Caulifla pulled the lever and is drowning right now in another chamber?!

Kale searched desperately around, waiving her arms, looking for the valve release. She trudged over to the wall, careful not to trip, and began rubbing the wall up and down as she walked the circumference of the room, but still found nothing. She went on a second pass, trying to see maybe she missed it before realizing, the ceiling of the chamber was relatively low. Placing her hands above her head, she felt the ceiling and rubbed all around it, searching for it. Finally, she stopped after still unable to discover where it was, and breathed heavily. Panic racing through her mind. She put her hands on her knees as she doubled over, and could feel the tears race down her cheeks and hear them plop into the water. Drop, drop, drop, DRIP, drop, drop… She stopped breathing, and froze still, with the exception of carefully wiping her tears. "Drop, drop, drop, drop." A slow, steading drop of water she had missed with her panic. The sound of her trudging through the water masked the dripping sound she could now hear clearly.

As she closed her eyes to concentrate (which really did nothing to help her hear outside of it being a force of habit) she began to very slowly walk towards the source of the dripping. She slowly let her leg out of the water, and dipped it equally as carefully back in, making her way to it before finally feeling a cool wet droplet of water fall on her forehead. Her eyes opened wide (again, not helping her see), as her hands raised above her head, feeling for anything, when she found it. The cold metal valve with two handles on either side, directly above. As she positioned herself, she stood there, as tall as she could, palms up on the handles and began to grasp at them to get a grip. She tugged very slightly to feel that she needed to pull down on it to release the valve.

As she began to pull, she felt her whole body freeze. Her joints creaked and locked into place as a thought entered her mind. "What would happen if she pulled?" If Caulifla had already pulled, doing this would reveal only a few splashes of water as it would dry up quickly, revealing that her friend died because of her incompetence. If she pulled and Caulifla hadn't found it, she would drown right here. If she pulled and she had done so too early because she lost count, she would die because she didn't believe in herself.

Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest, she took quick rapid breaths, and finally, she had enough of it. "I must do this! For Sis! For Myself!" She began to scream, forcing all of the doubt in her body out, tears escaping her eyes, and with a mighty force, she pulled all the way down on the levers until her fists were down to waist, and she was in a partially crouched position.

Her body was shocked with the icy flow of water as it poured on her with incredible force. She held the grip tightly of the valve so she wouldn't had been thrown into the rock walls. The race of water was incredible, and she struggled to get her head out of the stream. As she felt air, she gasped for breath, but almost swallowed as much water as air. She coughed, expelling water, and could feel the burning in her lungs of the water that had entered them. Moving away from the water draining in, and over to a wall, she held on tight and began gasping more and more for air. The water kept coming. She could feel it at her thigh, and then her waist. Every second it was inching further and further up her. It was now at her midriff, and then her chest. She naturally turned her head up, to try and keep her head above water, but it was useless. The water kept coming.

She was floating now, as she kept one hand on the wall and one on the ceiling, raising her mouth to just below the ceiling, trying to keep breathing as long as possible. As the water reached her ears, she could feel the end coming. The flow of water was slowing, and there was only an inch or two left. With one last gasp of air, the water reached the ceiling of the chamber, and Kale was submerged.

After a second or two, she felt the stream of water subside from the valve, but, the current was still flowing. A few seconds later, she felt the top of her head break the surface, and quickly tilted her head up to get her mouth above water and gasped for air. Letting go of the ceiling and the wall, she began to flow with the current, as it ended up bringing her down the winding tunnel before slowing and equalizing. She felt her feet touch the ground, and she regained her balance, planting them, and standing. As the water stopped flowing, with her feet firmly planted, she looked down, and the water was just to her waist now. The tube only filled about halfway.

Making her way out of the tube, she hurried, with her hands against the walls. She felt a rush of elation flowing through her system as she hastily climbed the tunnel. The warm tears were now welcome signs of happiness, as her faith has been rewarded.

As Kale popped out of the tunnel, Caulifla came out at just the same time and the two embraced, laughing and smiling, both soaked and cold, but not caring about that at all.

"Sis! I did it! We did it!" Kale said to her.

"I know! I was so worried, I got turned around and I lost count!" Caulifla said back to her.

"Oh! I lost count too." The two were so happy, that the absolute fear of a few minutes ago was gone and replaced.

"I knew I could count on you. You are always there for me, even when I screw up. I knew this time would be no different," she said with a big smile.

Club was standing there, looking at the two of them, with Goku now standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Club nodded to the two girls with approval and then walked off as Goku came up to both of them with towels.

XXXIV

Cabba's hands and knees were pressed firmly into the black, ashy surface of the erupted Volcano. He no longer had any armor on him just tattered shorts and boots that had seen better days. He was covered with bruises and soot from head to toe, working to catch his breath. Above him, Vegeta just stood there, pristine, with a piecing glare at Cabba, struggling not to give up and go limp and pass out. "Are you just going to stay there all day?" Vegeta finally said to his pupil.

"But," Cabba began, "Master" he continued, but struggled to get more than one word out before needing to flood his system with oxygen. "I can…" another deep breath interrupted himself as sweat poured down his face, dripping off his nose. "I can't stand." He finally got out. "I have, I have nothing left."

Cabba's right hand gave out and he caught himself with his elbow. He couldn't hold his head up anymore, and it fell too, resting the side of his face into the warm flakey volcanic dirt. Vegeta's arms were crossed as he began to walk by the boy, who was struggling to just to breath, let alone even think to stand.

"Then this is truly your limit." He said to him. Cabba could almost feel a sense of relief. Vegeta finally recognizing his limit. Maybe he would finally let him rest. "I admit; you have made it quite far. Further then I thought before reaching this moment." Cabba felt a stunning bit of pride, that he exceeded his master's expectations. "But," Vegeta added.

Cabba thought to himself quizzically, 'but?' What did he mean by 'but?' Before he could even attempt to answer his own question, Cabba felt a thunderous boot slam into his gut, and every bit of air he amassed in his lungs was gone. He fell over to his side, rolling on his back, holding his stomach.

"Saiyans HAVE no limits!" He said as he kicked him again, this time in his side, throwing Cabba feet away, landing, and struggling again to breath as the pain all through him was too much. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, as every muscle in his body tensed as much as it could to defend himself as he lay there essentially defenseless. "Do you think I attained my power by reaching my limit and saying, 'that's it!'" he yelled gruffly as he walked purposefully towards the rolling around Cabba. "Well!?" he said standing above him, kicking him again, "Answer me!?"

"No," Cabba cried out, forcing what little air he had to escape his mouth with all the effort he had in his body.

"Then explain me this: why are you just lying there still!?" He said, kicking him again.

"I can't!" Cabba said through tears as he felt nothing left inside of him.

Vegeta bent over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and effortlessly pulled his limp body up to his face, "Those words do not exist to a Saiyan." He forcefully pushed Cabba back to the ground. "Now, get the hell up! Or have you learned nothing?" Cabba tried to find a grip, arms trembling, trying to get his hands planted and begin to get to his feet. "Well? Have you learned nothing!?" His words were rough, but their meaning did not escape him. Remember his training. His body is broken, It has nothing left. But a warrior doesn't fight with his body, he fights with his emotions. He controls them, uses them to his advantage, and if he does so, he can overcome all the pain in his body, all the dead muscles crying for reprieve. Cabba couldn't breathe a full breath, but he was not going to disgrace his master. He opened his eyes. Through all the pain, and the failing body, he focused. He felt a pull from his center, as all of his emotion amassed, and soon, he felt power flowing through him again. He got to his feet, slowly, still with trembling appendages, unable to stand tall, just in a crouch, but he made it.

His teeth were gritted, and his entire chest was heaving not just in and out but up and down as he forced as much air into his lungs as he could. He couldn't make words out, but he stared at Vegeta with intensity, showing his resolve.

"Now," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Show me everything you got!" Cabba's eyes opened wide, and he was stunned that Vegeta didn't recognize this is all he had! He walked up over to Cabba, and got close, "You dare defy me?" he said to him before punching him again in the gut. Cabba dropped to one knee, before quickly recovering and getting back to his feet, a hand still clasping his stomach. Leaning into Cabba's ear, Vegeta almost growled as he spoke with an odious intensity, "I am not going to ask again."

Standing in front of Cabba, again, Vegeta placed his palm out, aiming it directly at him. This gesture was a severe threat He would fire on him if Cabba didn't push himself even further. Still in crouched position, Cabba forced even more emotion to flow out of him. Pooling it and releasing it almost as quickly, HE was wrecked, for sure, he was running on empty, no doubt, but it didn't matter. He had to push through his limit. He had to not just give Vegeta everything he had, he had to give even more. 1 minute. He kept thinking about that. He would have to give Kale and Caulifla one minute. Vegeta told him he was good only for a few seconds. It wouldn't be enough. He needed more. He had to attain a higher power. He had to tap in what it means to be a Saiyan. As he began to scream out, he could see around him blades of razor thin yellow aura begin to form, and widen into thicker, waves of energy. He could feel his skin tingle, his hair stand on end. He had to bring it all out. He closed his eyes, and then with all focus he had, He powered up all the way, releasing what he had left inside, everything he could amass. As the choppy, wavy energy formed into a full aura, and he was done powering up, he could see the super Saiyan power surrounding him, even though he wasn't fully transformed. He stood there, still black eyes and hair, but it standing on end, and much of the power flowing out of him now. Holding onto this power with a battered and broken body took everything he had, but he was doing it. Vegeta stood at him, with almost amazement at the power he was generating. It was nothing compared to what he could do at full strength, but for him to push past his limit, and generate this was commendable.

He walked by Cabba towards the craft they came in. His discarded his harsh training voice, and resumed speaking to him in a normal clear voice, "that's enough for today, meet me at the ship, you need to spend the night in a healing chamber." Vegeta walked up out of the crater they had been training in, and into the ship, Cabba looked back, and with the acknowledgement of the training being over for the day, he let go of the energy, and felt everything leave him. TOO MUCH! He thought, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, body going limp. He felt the pull of gravity, and a falling sensation before he lost consciousness. He was already out by the time he hit the ground.

XXXV

As his eyes peeled open, Gohan could see a relatively familiar purple sky. The blades of cool grass around him, cushioning his body. He felt a warm, tingling sensation around his body as he glowed golden. Inside, he felt momentary sharpness near every bit of battle damage he had received, before it faded and was replaced with warmth and relaxation. He could feel the vitality return to him, as his muscles began to tighten and strengthen again. As the glow faded, he breathed in deeply, placed his palms on the grass and helped himself up, looking around at the source when a familiar face smiled at him, it was Kabito.

"Oh! Hey Kabito," Gohan said to him with a wave, "Thanks!"

"It is my pleasure Gohan," he said as he walked over to Supreme Kai. Trunks and Goten were brushing themselves off, as piccolo was stretching his neck, and cracking his stiff knuckles. Krillin walked up to Gohan with his hands on his hips, before reaching down to him, offering a hand to help him up, "Hey buddy, let me help you there," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Krillin." As he got to his feet, he looked around, and instantly recognized this place from a few years ago when he last was here. "The world of the Supreme Kai," he said aloud, taking in his surroundings.

"Yes Gohan," Supreme Kai said to him as he walked over slowly, "I brought you here, and not with a moment to lose."

"Yeah, I could sense he was coming, he must have just missed us," Gohan said of his fight and escape from Daiki.

Kabito walked up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Supreme Kai, "You avoided him by a second or two, no more."

Gohan looked around, and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, were is the Old Kai?"

Supreme Kai looked down, and then back to him, "You all should come with me." As Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks followed, standing on the top of a hill, looking down at the beauty of the landscape of this peaceful world was the Old Kai. His arms were behind his back, and he stood there, solemnly as he was deep in thought.

Supreme Kai ushered Gohan to walk up the hill to speak with him. As he approached with Piccolo, their presence did not go unnoticed. "His name," said Supreme Kai.

"What?" Gohan said to him.

"His name, did he tell you his name?" The old Kai replied.

"He did." Gohan responded. The two stood peaceful atop the hill. The old Kai knew what name he would say, regardless if he wanted to believe it or not. "Daiki." He winced, which was noticed by Gohan. "You know him?" Gohan asked, responding to the flinch by the Kai. The Old Kai confirmed with a nod.


	14. Ep 14: The History of Daiki

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 14

XXXVI

"He was my master," The old Kai said with as little emotion as possible. "Long, long ago." Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, as well as Supreme Kai and Kabito joined at the top of the hill, quietly to listen to the Old Kai's story:

"Supreme Kais are destined for that duty from birth. But no Kai is born with the knowledge or wisdom. In the Old Times, the Kais thought of their role very differently than they do now. They thought of them as divine beings who should be praised and worshiped. They lived in grand palaces, and lived lavishly, asking for offerings from the people in their universe. One of the Supreme Kais fell in love with a woman in his Universe, and they had a child. That child was Daiki.

"When his mother passed, the Supreme Kai invited him back to his palace and eventually chose him as his successor. But Daiki wasn't a true Kai, and the Great Kaiju tree chose another successor. The Kais, though, saw the appeal of using Daiki for his skills. He was strong and wise, and knew what it took to become a Supreme Kai. They came together and named him The Grand Teacher, to live on World Core and train all the new Kai.

"Daiki accepted his role with honor. He understood well, maybe too well, what it took to be a great supreme Kai. As The Grand Teacher, he could influence all the Universes, instead of just a single one. He saw through all of problems with the current crop of Kais, and would teach the next generations to behave differently. I was one of them.

"Many of the common behaviors you see from the Kais today come directly from his teachings. He taught us about the Natural Order, and that our duty was to nurture and preserve it. To do so, our existence was supposed to be kept secret to not cause unnecessary influence on a culture or society. It also prevented the risk of offerings and gifts influencing the Kai. Supreme Kais would now live more simple lifestyles, and could spend more time focusing on their duties.

"He taught the Kais to be teachers, to correct what needed to be corrected, but that the responsibility should be up to the people. A Kai should never get involved unless absolutely necessary. Kais should not be caught up in the individual lives of people in their universes, but life in general as a whole. It was his motto, the greatest lesson a teacher can give, is to never stop seeking knowledge."

The Old Kai paused for a few moments reminiscing about his old teacher. He then took a deep breath, exhaled and looked over his shoulder briefly to Gohan and the gang, "He also was a skilled Martial Artist, and spent many years travelling the cosmos creating techniques to pass on to the Kais. The Rumor was at one point he was offered the role of a Destroyer, but he declined."

"After many generations, all the Kais had been students of Daiki, but not all of them followed his lessons. Six of the Universes began to fall into complete ruin, as their Supreme Kais had adopted the old ways. Daiki tried to reach them, persuade them to change before it was too late, but they were arrogant, and looked down on him, ignoring his wisdom. Finally, Grand Zeno's fury boiled over, and erased them from existence.

"Daiki was heartbroken. 6 universes, each with the potential to yield great life and beauty, were gone forever. It pained him, he felt responsible. To him, he failed as a teacher. The weight of such emotion changed him. He no longer was the wise and gentle teacher I knew when I was young. He had become radicalized. For the good of the Universe, he believed his lessons needed to be far more severe.

"He left his home at World Core, and began to travel across the Universes to 'correct,' what he felt needed to be corrected. He wouldn't allow another Universe to be wiped out again due to the inadequacies of its Gods. He challenged the Gods, creating new, powerful adversaries in each universe they must overcome. All of the universes at that time were under siege.

"Eventually, it was discovered Daiki was behind this, and he was captured and imprisoned for the rest of his days."

As the group listened to the Old Kai, taking in the history of their new adversary, the seriousness of the situation began to sink into them. Gohan stepped up towards the Old Kai, "When I fought him, I was stronger than him, until, he used something like the Kaio-Ken."

"It would make sense," the old Kai quickly said, "He was the North Kai's teacher as well." Gohan and Piccolo looked over to each other with shock. It made sense, his techniques were so similar to those that King Kai taught. "King Kai was one of his last students before he left World Core." The Old Kai Sighed, and with nothing left to say, he walked off to be alone again.

As Gohan and Piccolo continued to exchange a look, Supreme Kai walked up to them, "Gohan, do you think you can defeat this, 'Daiki?'"

"Honestly Supreme Kai, I don't." Supreme Kai felt a sinking feeling, "I am stronger than he is, just at base, but when he uses the Kaio…I mean, Daio-Ken, he just multiplies his power that much more. If he is anything like Dad, he could just keep multiplying his power over and over again, even if we all attained a new level of power, there is no telling how much further he could power up. I thought, maybe together, we could over power him with a combined attack, but he just absorbed the energy and turned it back on us. He is the perfect opponent."

"We have to find Goku," the Supreme Kai said in response to Gohan's admission, "Goku knows the Kaio-ken too, and he is far more powerful then Daiki. There is nothing Daiki could do to stop him."

Gohan's eyes twitched at the sound of his father's name. "No," he responded.

"What!?" Supreme Kai said.

"We can't always leave these things up to my dad," he responded to the Supreme Kai. "Dad knew that, even way back when I was a Kid, he trained me to replace him. I have wasted all these years, letting my power fade." Gohan looked at his palms, remembering the great surge of power he felt, in almost this same spot when Old Kai awakened his Ultimate form. Gripping them, he continued with determination, "Piccolo, Dad, everyone who has asked me to step up and use the potential I was born with, I have failed when I couldn't beat him today. I should be the strongest fighter in this universe, and instead, I'm not even in the same league as Dad and Vegeta."

Piccolo walked over to Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder, "The hardest time for a warrior is peacetime Gohan. Your father, and Vegeta, they live to fight and train. You are not a warrior like them."

"No Piccolo. I am not a warrior like them, but lately, I haven't been a warrior at all."

Supreme Kai looked over to Gohan, and felt sadness, before walking away.

XXXVII

"I congratulate you two for passing the trials of Harmony and Faith. Today, you will face the third and final trial. For two to become one, it isn't about just acting as one, and trusting each other. It is about Surrendering oneself to something new. Fusion is a powerful tool, but not all fusions are equal. Fusions done incorrectly yield malformed powerless beings. But, even a technically flawless fusion can create an imperfect being." As Club looked over to Goku, getting his attention, he described something he knew all too well, "you, believe it is a dance, or skill one can master through practice. You are wrong."

Goku looked stunned at Club's statement, "but, Mr. Club, I have seen it work, seen how powerful the new warrior becomes," Goku said defending himself.

"The power of fusion is impressive, even when flawed," looking back at the two Saiyans, who looked confident and ready for their next test. "Those who perfect fusion, have no time limit. They can maintain the form as long as the power of the fused being holds out. We call it resonance." Goku looked very interested, and instead of standing behind Club, he walked around to get the full lesson. "A Single body does not have the space for two souls. Part of the power of fusion is utilized holding those souls into place. The more perfect the bonding of Souls, the more perfect the fusion."

Goku responded with a question, "So, when a fusion messes up, and the two form a super fat or skinny person, that means all the power of the fusion is holding those souls together?"

"That is correct. If the bond is not done in unison, the resulting fusion will result in two souls, not combining, but being held in place by the entire power of the fusion. This is why only our strongest warriors are allowed to learn and attempt fusion. Why we have so many trials. If done incorrectly, and by two weaker souls, they will not survive the fusion, it will drain them entirely of their life force to hold the fusion."

"Geez!" Goku responded, "I had no idea."

"A perfectly fused being is very different. They don't see themselves as 2, but as 1 new person. The 2 beings who fuse are gone, and it would be more accurate to look at them as parents to the new being then parts of the new being. They don't speak with overlapping voices, but one single voice, and their power more than just adds and multiplies, it becomes something new, and wildly different."

"I've seen that before," Goku said now more serious. Club looked over to him intrigued.

"That is very rare, please, tell me."

"it's hard to explain, but the short of it, Myself and my partner fought two beings we could overpower on our own. But when they fused, their power increased far more than typical fusion. They spoke with one voice, just like you said. We I fused with Vegeta, we were powerful, but we didn't grow in power nearly as much as our opponent, and our fusion only lasted a few minutes."

Club nodded his head. "So you see, even you have much to learn."

Caulifla looked over at club up and down, "You," she said to him. "You are a fused being aren't you?" she said to him. Club looked over to her and smirked. "You said earlier you are hundreds of years old. No normal being lives that long. The only explanation, is you fused, and used that power to give you long life. I'm right, aren't I?"

"My dear, that is very astute of you. I look different than the rest of those who fuse because I am a perfect fusion. I wasn't a combination of 2, but a new being created all together. If I were to relinquish my fused self, only dust would remain." Looking over to Caulifla and Kale, "Submission is important, because if you fuse into a perfect warrior, you will be at the whim of the being you create. If that being decides not to relinquish itself, then the two of you will cease to exist. I give you this knowledge for free, because you should know the consequences, not just if you fail, but if you succeed.

"Right on!" Caulifla said, undeterred, pumping her first. "We are Saiyans. And no Saiyan I am part of will want to have that type of power through Fusion. She will want to split back for sure!"

Club was impressed with her confidence. "Very well then. The final Trial."

He walked them over to a place where several other priests were working with mortar and pestles, mixing herbs together, squeezing juices and oils out of plants and berries. As they came to the area where the trial was. The two of them saw a device, with 2 gears with attached lever on either side stretching out horizontally about hip high in opposite directions next to each other. Several warriors were attaching weights to the arms, making them heavier (likely to compensate for the great strength Caulifla and Kale possessed). As they got to the priests, who were putting together a concoction, Club looked over to the girls and smiled, "The Trial of Submission. This one is very simple. You must simply go over to those two levers and lift them up one quarter turn. But before that, please have a drink." With his dark red old hands, he grabbed the cups and handed them to the two girls.

Looking at each other, they shrugged, and began downing the contents. As the liquid hit their lips, the pungent, bitter, toxic tasting fluid seemed spikey on their tongues, like it was filled with a thousand micro-needles piercing her taste buds. While its temperature was cool, it gave the impression of something hot, like strong liquor. They gagged as they tried to get it all down, choking, and working hard not to vomit it back up.

"Hey!" Caulifla said at Club after swallowing the last bit.

"That was awful!" Kale said, rubbing her eyes and nose as they watered and dripped from her body reacting to the horrid taste.

"Ok then," Club said, still smiling, "Come with me." As he walked over to the levers. Caulifla and Kale noticed the world around them beginning to spin and distort. Their hearts raced, as the colors of the sky to Caulifla turned to blood red. It was becoming difficult to continue to walk straight to the platform the levers were on. Looking over to Club, his skin was no longer red, but black. His eyes glowing blood red, and his voice, deep and sinister.

Kale was terrified, she kept closing her eyes with tears beginning to form, as she didn't want to see what was in front of her. "Kale!" Caulifla called out, "This is just a test! It's not real!" she yelled out, not knowing if Kale was close or far to her anymore. But as Caulifla got to the platform, she could feel the racing in her mind turn to spinning, as reality warped. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and for the first time in a long time, she felt terror building inside.

"Get into position," a dark, demonic, resonating voice echoed in their ears, as they inched with fear towards the bar they would have to raise. Both of them were breathing incredibly fast, and they were operating out of panic. As a bird flew by Caulifla, she threw herself to the ground to avoid it and pushed out her hand as to fire a Ki blast, but nothing happened. "That won't work, you have been stripped of your powers."

Her fear increased. She lived by her strength. She was nothing without it. Crawling back over to the bar, and using it to get to her feat, she stood there, her eyes, unlike Kale's which were shut tightly, were wide open, as she took in the environment. Beasts and creatures staring at her. She was helpless. She was powerless to defend against them. As she began to grip the bar and feel the weight behind it, she jumped as she felt something at her ankles.

"We are attaching heavy weights to your ankles," the demonic voice said again. Before she could do anything, she felt thick rope around her neck, as Club had attached a noose. "When you pull the lever, you will fall. Powerless to stop it."

"I'm not pulling!" Caulifla yelled out.

"You must, or you cannot pass the test," the voice replied as the demon walked away from her. She was under the influence of some toxin. Her mind was fuzzy; she didn't know what to believe. She knew if she pulled the lever, she would die. As much as she tried to convince herself that this was a test, she her body knew otherwise.

Kale on the other end had tears streaming down her face. She was frozen in terror, hands not even extended down, just pressed firmly against her face as to not see any of the hallucinations that toxin imposed on them. "KALE!" Caulifla yelled out. "ARE YOU THERE!" she yelled out again.

"SIS! I'M SCARED!" She yelled back, "WE ARE GONNA DIE!" She screamed louder.

To Caulifla, the sound of Thunder erupted around her, and she felt all of her air stand on end. She feared being struck. She couldn't shake the feeling of death.

"Kale!" Caulifla called out again, "We have to."

"No, I can't!" Kale said back.

"Kale!" She yelled out again. "Open your eyes!" As Kale removed her hands from her face, and opened her eyes, the first light to hit them showed signs of terror. The nearby mountains had turned into large crablike creatures, and the clouds into dragons, coming for her, to eat her. She screamed a blood curdling sound. "Kale!" Caulifla yelled at her. "Just stare at it, you can overcome it!" she kept yelling.

Caulifla was trembling with fear, but with her eyes wide open, she took in all the fear surrounding her. She had to force herself to breath, her heart still racing, but they had to overcome. As Kale and Caulifla placed their hands on the lever, gripping it tightly, the two looked at each other. "Kale, just look at me."

As the two looked at each other, eye to eye, they began to breath together, hearts pounding, but pounding as one, it was time. They would raise these levers and fall. To them, it was to their death, but they had to do this. They had to do this to pass the trial. They had to believe if they gave themselves to this, they would be able to pass the test.

Closing their eyes together, the two worked with all of their effort in their body to suppress the negative feelings. The fear, the certain death, all suppressed down. They had a goal. They had to lift this lever, and all would be well. They had to believe it. They had to overcome. They had to submit to the test.

"Ready Kale?" Caulifla said to her.

"yes," she said with every bit of confidence, though very small, she could muster.

"One!" Caulifla yelled out.

"Two!" Kale responded.

Then, simultaneously, the two of them shouted as they lifted with all their strength, "THREE!" In a circular motion, the two girls lifted the levers from a crouched position, from a horizontal motion to a vertical one. As they simultaneously became perfectly vertical, they felt a falling sensation, as if they were being pulled down with incredible speed. Within a second, they were submerged into a pool that was hidden beneath the levers they hadn't noticed. As the cool water washed over them, they could feel the toxins leaching from their bodies, and the world around them turn from sinister, to gentle as a calm pond could be. Opening their mouths, and letting the water rush in, and drinking deeply, everything grew calm. They were weightless, hanging in the water. As Kale and Caulifla opened their eyes, and saw clearly now each other, they noticed the rope wrapped around their necks were not attached to anything. They quickly unlatched the binding on their ankles and swam to the surface. The world they had been in had returned. The sky no longer blood red, no beasts, dragons or crab creatures.

As Caulifla floated out of the water, and flew back up to the platform, her strength had returned to her. Kale quickly followed. Landing on the platform, the two high fived and looked over to club who had a proud smirk on his face. "I usually am one not to waste my time, you two surprised me. You have shown a great devotion to each other, and to your cause."

"Great!" Goku said, walking over to the High Priest.

"So you are going to teach us the technique?" Caulifla said excitedly.

Club smirked at him, "No."

Goku, Kale, and Caulifla all dropped their jaws, as shock permeated their bodies. "What do you mean you are not going to teach us!?" Caulifla yelled, "But we passed all of your trials! You said we would learn it!"

"And so I did, and so you have. There is nothing left to teach, just to practice." With a smile, he began walking away as it sank in to the 3 of them.

"Sis," Kale said to Caulifla, "The trials, they weren't tests."

"Kale, what do you mean." Caulifla asked, still trying to process.

"He was training us the whole time." Caulifla looked over to her and began starting to understand.

"The first trial, Harmony, we learned how to act as one," she said, leading Kale on to what she was thinking.

"Yeah, and the movement, we had to raise our arm up," Kale responded as she began to mimic the motion.

"The second trial, Faith, we had to trust each other completely, believe in ourselves."

"And we lowered our arms down into a crouch, making firsts," Caulifla said, mimicking the next movement.

"And the final trial, we had to be willing to surrender our lives," Kale finished saying.

"With our feet planted, we pushed our firsts out towards each other with all our might."

The two of them looked over to Goku, who was smirking at them, "Really, you two JUST figured that out, I thought you all would had figured out he was training you during the first trial." He said with his arms crossed. Knowing all along this was Club's plan. "Well, nothing left to do but practice!"

XVIII

Supreme Kai looked helpless, as he stood alone, with Kabito off in the distance watching over him. As he contemplated what he would need to do, he heard gentle footsteps approach him. "So, you are just going to stand there feeling sorry about yourself I see," the old Kai said as he approached the younger.

"Elder, this is a troubling time. I have been searching for Goku or Vegeta, but I can't find them anywhere," The Supreme Kai explained.

"Didn't you hear the boy; he doesn't want his father to deal with this. He accepts responsibility," Old Kai responded.

"Gohan said he cannot defeat him; it is futile for him to waste his life. Goku…" Old Kai cut him off.

"Goku is not here, so stop searching. I swear, maybe Daiki DOES have a point to his madness," the worlds startled the Supreme Kai.

"Elder?"

"Goku is not immortal, his life will end one day soon. Maybe not soon to a Saiyan or earthling, but compared to us Kais, when your time comes, his memory will be a distant memory if you remember him at all. I admit, much of my memory is fuzzy. I wish I could remember who it was who defeated and captured Daiki, I have thought of nothing else. But it was so long ago, and so much happened," he paused and looked over to the younger Kai, "there is only so much an old man can keep in his head!"

"Then what am I to do, send Gohan back to face his death?" Supreme Kai argued.

"Why do you always ask for the answers? I don't understand it. You are the Supreme Kai, what do you think we should do?"

"Well I said find Goku, but…" The Old Kai cut him off.

"But that is out of the question. That just can't happen, so now what? That's it? Just give up?"

"No," he quickly responded.

"Then what!?" The Old Kai yelled back.

"I Don't Know!" The Supreme Kai said loudly, helplessly. "I don't know what to do. You HAD a teacher, I was just a student, learning when I became Supreme Kai. I am doing the best I can…" Again the Old Kai interrupted.

"And where did that get you. This universe was ranked 2nd for the bottom. You are doing a fine job," the old Kai said sarcastically. Supreme Kai stood there, arms straight down, fists clenched and shaking. His teeth were grinding and eyes shut tight, trying to hold in his emotion. "The fact is, you have spent your whole life as the student, but you have never become the teacher. When will it become time for you to actually…" The Supreme Kai quickly turned his stare at the Old Kai.

"The teacher? Is that what this is about? Daiki?"

"Of course, how are you going to deal with…"

"No," Supreme Kai interrupted, "you have some loyalty to him, don't you?" Supreme Kai began turning towards the Old Kai with a suspicious look.

"I do, I will not deny it. He is my old Master," the Old Kai said, confirming Supreme Kai's suspicions. "He was like family to all of us. He was our Master. Turning on him, was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Supreme Kai looked at his elder, turning suspicion into sympathy, as he could see the pain in his old eyes. "Why do you think he is still alive. Typically, someone who messes with the order of a Universe as he did is erased. We couldn't bring ourselves to do it."

Supreme Kai relaxed, and looked down from the Old Kai, "I understand."

The Old Kai looked at him, defensively, "I will not help you defeat him. If you cannot see how to do so on your own, then maybe you and this universe deserves whatever lesson he is trying to teach."

As Gohan and Piccolo were meditating, and Trunks and Goten sparred, The Supreme Kai came stomping up to them with a purpose. "GOHAN!" He yelled out to him, "Come with me."

Gohan looked over to Piccolo, and shrugged his shoulders. As he walked over a small hill, where Supreme Kai had gone, Gohan came to a field, where at the end, the kai was standing, arms apart in a defensive pose.

"Gohan, fire an energy blast at me."

"Supreme Kai?"

"I said fire a blast!"

"Alright," Gohan said with a shrug. Putting his hand up, a ball of white energy formed. Its energy resonating a low Hum as it intensified. "Here it comes." About the size of a basketball, the ball of white energy fired off at the Kai, who stood there, unmoving. As the ball approached him, his eyes glowed bright blue. Instantly, the white ball's momentum stopped, and it erupted in mid aid. Gohan looked over to the Kai.

"AGAIN! LARGER!" The kai yelled out at him.

Gohan looked interested, this time, he more firmly planted himself, and generated a larger ball of energy, about 2 feet in diameter. It's bright white glow was far more intense than the previous. "Are you sure Supreme Kai, this blast is no joke!" Gohan yelled out to him.

"Just throw it Gohan!" The Kai yelled back across the field.

"Here goes nothing," Gohan said as the blast of Ki shot off like a rocket at the kai.

As the ball approached the Kai, this time, he forced both hands out towards it, a blast of invisible energy erupted out, and his eyes glowed blue again. The Energy's momentum stopped, and soon, it was clear, with more control, the same thing happened, but this time, the energy was evaporating off into nothing. The Kai was nullifying the blast. "Now Gohan, come at me!"

Gohan looked serious. The Supreme Kai was challenging him. He lunged and shot off into flight at the Kai, reaching his fist back, going in for the strike, The Kai jumped towards Gohan, his eyes glowing blue, knocking him back. The Kai then pushed his hands out towards Gohan, eyes glowing blue again, and a massive ball of telekinetic energy formed, blowing him back with great speed, flying back past piccolo and the group waiting at his end of the field.

Gohan stopped his momentum, and looked down at the short Kai, standing in the middle of the field confident. "OK Supreme Kai, if that is how we are going to play this game." Gohan landed on the field and began to power up.

"Enough," the Kai said, raising his hand. "Gohan, you are far more powerful than I am, while my powers are designed to fight creatures stronger and faster than myself, the distance between you and I is too great for it to close. But if I could teach you how to use it against Daiki, it may be enough to turn the tide of the fight."

Suddenly, a resonating voice echoed in all of their ears. "Wait one second." It was King Kai, speaking to them telepathically.


	15. Ep 15: The First Fusion, a daring escape

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 15

IL

"Supreme Kai, would it be too much to ask you all to Join me on my planet?" King Kai said to the Kai, and all of his Visitors.

"Why, yes King Kai, we can join you." As Kabito, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan joined a close circle around supreme Kai, he said, "Kai-Kai," and transported away, instantly disappearing and reappearing on King Kai's world.

Goten and Krillin could both instantly feel the pull of the greater gravity, while the others didn't seem very much impacted. King Kai began walking over to them from across the horizon on the tiny, tiny world, hands behind his back, looking glum behind his glasses. "King Kai, what brings us here?" The Supreme Kai asked him.

"I apologize for listening in, but I heard you were preparing to train Gohan."

"Yes," The supreme Kai said pumping his fist.

"While I don't disagree with strategy, Gohan right now is our best hope, teaching Gohan a new technique is not going to turn the tide in a battle against Daiki," King Kai explained.

"Daiki was my teacher too, but I am a lower Kai, and I spent much of my early years fighting against powerful minions he sent out on the Universe. If anyone would know how to defeat him, I can help. Supreme Kai, may I ask to train Gohan here?"

The Supreme Kai thought to himself for a second, before sharing his thoughts out loud, "This is my responsibility, and I should be the one to train him. But you do have knowledge of his skills, to not use your knowledge would be foolish," Supreme Kai walked over to King Kai and extended his hand, "We will train him together!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Very well," King Kai said as he shook the Supreme Kai's hand.

"King Kai, I agree with you, a handful of new techniques alone is not going to defeat Daiki, but I also don't believe fighting fire with fire will work, considering his skill and mastery," King Kai looked confused. "But together, we can come up with something new, something he will not be able to defend against!" Gohan was standing beside them, looking at the exchange, concerned.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" King Kai said with a smirk on his face.

L

"It's time," Goku said. Kale and Caulifla had been practicing for over a day now their technique, preparing to fuse. Looking at each other, the two of them were drenched with sweat as the heat of the day baked them, repeating the same motions over and over again. Club had made his way down from his temple, observing from a distance at the two who were working hard to master the technique. "Alright you two," Goku continued. "Remember your training. You have to start thinking as you are one. Got it?"

Caulifla and Kale looked at each other, standing a few feet apart, nodded, and in unison said, "Got it!"

Caulifla began to power up, quickly passing through the barriers of Super Saiyan 1 into 2. Raising her power up to as high as she could. The ground trembled, as rock cracked, and the water from the copious lakes splashed. Her Aura was impressive as bolts of electricity sparked out in all directions. Looking over to Kale, she too was ready to power up. Getting into a crouch position, she gritted her teeth, and, taking a little longer then Caulifla, began to pull out her power through her Anger. As her muscles began to swell with the energy they were holding in. the whole surroundings began to darken, as it seemed all of the light around them was sucked in around her. Her hair grew jagged in all directions, and as sparkling golden Ki shot out from them, her spiked locks turned yellow. Looking over to Caulifla, she pushed herself further, growing more, her hair becoming more jagged. Her aura changed from yellow to green, as she bulked up to an ungodly hulking figure. The Metamoreez were shocked by her figure. It took all of her will to not lose control, as she worked to draw from, but ultimately suppress her inner berserk rage. As she felt her Ki approach the level of Caulifla's, she began to back off. Her pupils returned, and her body compressed into a more agile fighting figure.

"Ok Sis, I'm Ready," She responded with her heart racing.

The two of them got into a crouching position, as they began to charge their energy up together. The lips of Aura surrounding them were like a golden and green blazing inferno, as they began to swirl, struggling to intersect and cope with each other. As they worked to fuse their Ki, and draw from one power source, the whole of the planet shook with their massive energy output. The entire Sky grew dark, and lightning was everywhere. Water swirled up into the sky, as twisters surrounded the area, and debris around them just floated, or rose straight into the sky.

Finally, their Ki began swirling more and more. The two closed their eyes, took in a deep breath, and relaxed a bit while still drawing out their power. In doing so the Aura's swirled faster and faster until a break, and the energy, turning a deep golden with hint of green shot out around them, before turning into a single green powerful sparking aura going tens of feet in the sky above them.

Club, now standing next to Goku, looked over to him, "They are ready."

Caulifla looked over to Kale with a smile, which she returned. They exchanged a nod in perfect unison, before they spread their legs out slightly, planting their feet firmly. Fists to their sides, and looked straight ahead.

In unison, the two began slowly, but forcefully, raising their hands up towards the sky, "FU-!" they shouted out in unison. As their hands reached its pinnacle, the uniform aura above them shot out into the sky, more than double in height then it had been. The two then quickly pulled their hands down, balling their firsts at their side, and ending in a crouch, "-SION!" The Large wall of aura that had shot into the sky quickly collapsed onto them with this motion, compressing with great pressure all around them, beginning to swirl around the two with the epicenter between them. Then, Caulifla pushed out both of her hands in a circular motion, pushing her fists to Kale at Equal time. Kale repeated this step in the opposite direction. Their top hand hit first followed by the bottom slightly delayed by a microsecond. "HA!" They shouted. The ball of Ki that had surrounded them, compressed by their crouch compressed all of itself into that central point. Both Kale and Caulifla turned into forms of complete energy, and with a loud crash and deep humming sound, they faded away, leaving only a green ball of energy remaining. The Ball took form, with two arms, legs, and a head, before with another crash, it disappeared, leaving a being behind it.

Goku and Club looked over at one another, and then back at the being standing in front of them. Goku placed his hand on his head, and sighed as Club patted him on the back. Before them, a sickly looking scrawny being, dressed in baggy white pants, a pink maroon belt and tube top, black vest, and bushy black hair. There was little to no energy coming off of the deformed being. "Well, shoot. Kale, I think you didn't keep your arms perfectly equal during the move. I guess we are going to have to wait and try again."

The fused being looked upset, as she looked down at her boney fingers and arms. In a fused, double voice, the two responded, "Oh man!" before plopping down onto the ground and sitting there exhausted.

Goku walked over to the two of them, and patted their frail head, "Well, no worries, I don't know anyone who got it right on the first try!" he said with his classic goofy smile and a giggle.

They looked up, absolutely unamused at Goku's comment and patting their head, but totally helpless to do anything about it. But the look on Goku's face instantly froze after that statement. And the smile and giggle ceased to exist, and was only followed by shock and fear. Goku slowly turned his head, behind him, revealing a tall, light blue, rubbery creature with a tail coming off the back of it head. Simultaneously, he, and the fused Kale and Caulifla responded, "HOCUS!"

Standing there with a big smile on her face, she looked over to Goku and the fused Saiyan, with a great big smile on her face. "Hello girls, you have been busy." She said with her demonic deep throated female voice.

"You stay away!" Goku said getting in front of the two girls.

"Oh?" Hocus said to Goku, "I am sorry, we haven't met. You seem to know my name, but am afraid I don't know yours." Goku stood there, with his teeth clenched, looking seriously at the creature. What was he going to do? He couldn't fight her. If he did, Champa may erase everyone. But he also couldn't let her take the girls. They were defenseless, if she absorbed them now, when the fusion ended, she would be absolutely unstoppable. That is why she was here. She knew that as well as Goku did.

Suddenly, behind Hocus, a group of fused Warriors from Metamoran came up from behind her. "STOP!" The guard yelled down from several days before. "Announce yourself! Who are you!" He yelled as several strong looking fused Metamoreez landed from flight all around her. She didn't even turn to acknowledge them.

"You know why I am here, whoever you are. I can see it in your eyes." She pointed her finger out to the fused Caulifla and Kale, and smiled. "I would say get out of my way, but I can see great power within you now that we are this close. I may wish to have a taste of you as well." She began licking her lips as the Caulifla and Kale's shared body became scared and hid behind Goku.

"WE SAID STOP!" The guard yelled back at Hocus, as they prepared to attack the creature. She looked unamused by the warriors surrounding her.

"One second," she said to Goku, as her smirk faded to a stern look. With her body motionless, still pointing at the girls, Hocus' head began to slowly rotate to where it was now facing the completely opposite direction. Her eyes bounding around the scared warriors, she counted each of them, before rapidly moving her eyes around, firing thick beams of Ki from them, impaling each one, killing them instantly. As they all fell to the ground, green bursts of light exploded out, and the dead doubled as all the fusions ended with their death.

"STOP IT! NO!" Goku yelled at Hocus as she murdered a large group of warriors within an instant.

Club looked over to Goku. "You must leave. I will hold her off, but there is no time."

"Club, you can't you're…" Goku said trying to remark about his age, but Club wasn't having it.

"I am more than you think I am, now get out of here! GO! TAKE THE GIRLS AND RUN!" Goku nodded at him, grabbing the frail arm of the fused warrior, and took off flying towards where their ship was.

Hocus was not pleased at their escape, but Club stood in front of her with purpose. His arms out to the side, "Alright you fiend!" he yelled out, cape flying in the air. The ancient man filled with an incredible resolve, as Hocus prepared to quickly dispatch him too. Her eyes glowed purple, before shooting parallel beams of energy at him. As she did that, a red ball of energy surrounded him, catching and deflecting the energy to the ground.

As the fused female Saiyan dangled from Goku's grasp, she could see Club standing up against the creature. The two souls hurt inside, looking down at this man, sacrifice everything for them.

"Now! If this is my last stand, then I shall stand honoring those who came before me. And those who come after!" His whole body glowed a deep shining green as energy surrounded and permeated him. He soon took on a younger, more agile look. Flying at Hocus, he impacted her in the Jaw shooting her back into the hill the walkway was from before flying after her. Goku and the girls could feel his energy swell to monumental levels. It was amazing how much power he had been holding in. If this was the power of a perfect fusion, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

As Hocus went to mount a defense, Club seemed to multiply his body all over, creating shadow versions of himself, fighting her at close distance. She couldn't sense which one was the real club, as it seemed every second or two, a strike came from another direction. He was pummeling her, beating her down, causing damage and impacts all over her. His energy was incredible; his speed was such that there was little defense Hocus could put up against him.

Unable to defend against the strikes, Hocus exploded in a deep blue ball of energy in all directions. The shadow Clubs evaporated and the real one shot off like a rocket towards the lake in front of them, between the flying Goku and Hocus until he hit the shoreline with the force to create an impact and mushroom cloud.

"I see it!" Goku said to the girls seeing their space ship not too far away as he flew with great speed towards it.

Hocus hovered over the ground, and began flying in pursuit. As she began closing distance, Club appeared in front of her, arms straight out to the sides, forming two balls of energy, one green, one red, before forcing them into a single bright white ball and blasting back Hocus towards the other side of the lake. "HURRY!" he said. Hocus stopped her reverse momentum, and pushed out her hand, stopping the blast with a ball of energy.

As Goku quickly descended towards the craft, the girls could see the man who had trained them this technique over the last few days give his last stand. "No," they said in two voices with tears forming in their eyes.

He looked back and smiled, as a tear formed in his. Looking back at Hocus who was resisting his blast, he gave everything he had. The Ki erupted out of him into a mighty wave of energy, that impacted Hocus and pushed her back. Now needing to take this seriously, Hocus pushed out two hands to stop the momentum and brought the battle back to a standstill.

"CLUB! NO!" The two girls shouted as one before they entered the ship. Goku ran over to the controls and began punching things, which caused the ship to take off.

As they looked out the window, they could see Club's body turn into pure energy, Glowing green as the last bit of energy shot out of him in one last mighty ball of energy, impacting Hocus and creating a mighty blast.

As stillness resumed in the countryside. The green male figure split into two, one new male figures. But as the glow subsided, men did not appear, instead, just ash as it swirled away with a stiff gust of wind.

The girls as one being collapsed and were upset, crying at the death of Club. Goku, looking desperate, looked as the ship began to head rapidly towards the outer atmosphere.

Then, out of nowhere, a dark blue blast of energy pierced the ship, causing an explosion, and sending the ship plummeting back to the surface. Goku, in a panic grabbed at the communicator Vegeta left him.

"VEGETA!" he yelled into it. "VEGETA COME IN!"

On the other side of the universe, Vegeta was in the healing chamber as Cabba was in his second day of recuperation when he heard static and Goku's desperate voice. "Kakarot, what's wrong."

"I need you to power up, power up to blue right now!"

"Blue? WHAT!? What's the matter with you, I can't…"

"VEGETA NOW!" Goku screamed as he leapt over to the two girls and grabbed them, looking at the surface of the planet racing towards them. He placed his fingers on his forehead, and concentrated searching for Vegeta, but they were so far away.

On Planet Sadala, Vegeta clinched his teeth. He didn't like it, but Goku is never this serious. He powered up into blue, causing a massive wave of pressure in the room, blowing the door open.

Across the universe, Goku could feel a tinge of what he believed was Vegeta. It was far away and take everything he had to focus. Opening his eyes briefly, he could see they were only a second away from impact. Shutting his eyes tight, he focused intently on the energy and activated his instant transmission. When he opened his eyes, he was now racing at Vegeta.

They screamed as he crashed into him, with a wiry frail female Saiyan behind him.

"Dammit Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at him as he let his Blue Aura fade, hair returning to black. Goku was grabbing his head, clinching his teeth after bumping it on the entry. "What is the meaning of this!?" Vegeta yelled at him and the odd looking skeletal Saiyan lying face down next to him.

"Oh," Goku said, realizing he hadn't filled him in, "This is…" he paused, staring at the near unconscious fusion, "Kale-efell"

"We are not," she said as she began to push herself off of the floor, "Kale-efella." As she got to a seated position, she worked to catch her breath.

Vegeta looked over to her, and smirked, "Well, after a week of training, I have to say, I expected more."

Kale-Efella looked upset and bummed, but was helpless to do anything. "Kakarot, what is the meaning of this, what is going on."

Goku stood up and became more serious. "Vegeta, she found us."

Vegeta paused for a second while he put it together, "Hocus!?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, they were practicing the fusion for the first time, when she showed up."

"Too bad for us they didn't get it right, this whole thing would be over." Vegeta said with his arms now crossed, looking concerned. "Kale-efella, or whatever you two are called, listen up!" he yelled over to them, "don't power up, she can sense your energy."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Couldn't if we wanted to."

"Vegeta," Goku interjected, "We have another problem."

Vegeta looked over to him, "you helped them escape, didn't you!?" Goku nodded, "Dammit, we need to get out of here."

"Do you have the Cube on you?" Goku asked him.

"Of course I do…"

A new, but familiar female voice spoke to them as it entered the room, "No need to run boys," Vados said as she stepped in the chamber.

Just as this happened, the healing chamber in the room began to go off, draining its fluid, before opening up. Cabba took the breathing apparatus off of his mouth, shook the water off his hair and opened his eyes. When he did, he saw a completely trashed med-bay, a tall blue angle, Goku and Vegeta looking like they were ready to run, and an odd frail looking girl in baggy white pants sitting cross legged on the ground.

Just as he noticed her, she glowed bright green, a large humming noise filled the room, and instantly, Kale and Caulifla popped out of it in opposite directions, both now sitting cross legged on the floor. "Wha-what is going on?" he asked. Kale and Caulifla's faces both turned bright red, and Kale covered her eyes, while Caulifla got a big goofy smile on her face. Cabba looked around, and then down to notice he wasn't wearing any clothes, before he shoved his hands down to block his private area before jumping out of the chamber and grabbing a towel.

Vegeta looked over to Cabba, and then back at Vados. Vados addressed Cabba, "Hello Cabba, I am glad you are feeling better." Cabba nodded, red in the face and embarrassed.

"Vados, why are you here?" Vegeta said to her, standing almost in a fighting pose.

"I am not here for you Vegeta, I am here for Goku." Goku now looked defensive. "Goku, you were explicitly told not to interfere with the events of this universe, but you used your ability to transport these two Universe 6 Saiyans out of harm's way. Such an action is inexcusable, and I should be required to notify Lord Champa of your actions so you can be promptly destroyed."

"Yeah, well I would like to see Lord Champa when he realized he has to take both of us on," Vegeta threatened.

Vados was unimpressed. "Vegeta, please let me finish. As Lord Champa's attendant, it is my duty to keep him in line, and ensure he pays his debts. Goku, he promised you a debt during the Tournament of Power when you rescued Hit from the pride troopers. In the spirit of helping the Lord keep his word, we can consider this debt paid. Are we understood?"

Goku and Vegeta relaxed, and Goku nodded, "yeah, I understand."

Vados nodded and smiled, "I trust there will be no more transgressions, thank you both." She walked out of the room and disappeared.

"Vegeta!" Goku said to him with a big goofy smile on his face, "you would had really fought Champa with me?"

"Shut up," he responded. "I've beaten one God of Destruction before, no reason I couldn't do it again."

"Yeah, but I bet Champa is much stronger than Top," he responded back.

"Enough, no one is fighting a God of Destruction."

Not long after, the 5 Saiyan's met on the balcony of the throne room, which was dark, only lit by the light of the half moon and stars. Vegeta was leaning against a pillar, arms crossed, looking away from the group. Very much the same way, Goku, with his hands on his hips Stood apart from the group of 3 Saiyans trying to figure out what to do.

Kale, was particularly distraught, looking very much upset over the failed fusion attempt. Caulifla noticing, tried her best to reassure her. "Kale," she said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible, "Goku said this would happen. No one gets it on the first try."

"I know sis, but…" She paused as tears welled up in her eyes. "He died, they all died because of me."

Goku walked up to her, and was very stern, "No, do not talk like that." He said, face super serious, almost angry, "Hocus is the one who is responsible for all of this. You can't put all those lives on your shoulders. You had no idea she would show up like that."

"You should had known," Vegeta piped up.

"What?" Goku responded, "What do you mean?"

"Majin Buu. Remember?" He said, asking Goku to think back. "When we escaped him, he hunted us, destroying planet after planet, searching for signs of powerful life. Until…"

"Until we powered up to draw him in," Goku said, finishing Vegeta's thought.

"That's right," Vegeta affirmed. "You should had known better than to have them power all the way up until absolutely ready."

"But Vegeta?"

"But nothing!" he yelled out to him. "It was sloppy. It's not like we are up against an enemy we haven't faced before. We should anticipate its actions." Vegeta looked over to the two girls. "The creature likely thought you were dead when that planet blew. When both of you powered up at the same time, the combination of your energies spiking like that must have drawn her in."

"But what about when I fought Cabba?" Caulifla said, causing Vegeta to think hard.

"It could be a lot of things," Goku said, "Looking for a person's power at a long distance is like trying to judge which star is farthest away. They all just look the same: really, really small. It is almost impossible unless you are familiar with it, or its super unique." Once Goku said this, it became clear to both he and Vegeta what the beast used to find them.

"Kale," Vegeta said, looking over to the tearful girl.

"You're right. Her power is more unrestrained, raw. Its unique. If you have ever felt it, you would know it from anywhere." Kale certainly did not want to hear this at all. She already felt guilt from screwing up the fusion technique, now she realized her powering up was the reason Hocus knew they were still alive and came for her.

"Alright, alright, enough with that, what do we do now!" Caulifla interjected.

Goku and Vegeta looked at one another, and gave a grave look at Caulifla. Facing Caulifla, Goku gave the grave prognosis, "we don't have a lot of time. She knows you are alive now, she is going to come for you two. She wants to absorb you. If does, I don't think even Hit could stop her."

"What about Hit?" Cabba said, "Do you think he would be willing to help us?"

Goku rubbed his chin, "Maybe, do any of you know how to get in touch with him?"

Vegeta chimed in, "Don't even think about it." Goku looked over to him inquisitively. "Hit is powerful, yes, but all of his techniques are used to kill a normal being, not a monster like hocus. His time skip would do nothing to a being that can absorb physical blows that well. He is skilled, yes, but he doesn't possess the raw power to destroy the creature, which means he would only be a risk on the battlefield."

Goku nodded his head in agreement. Cabba looked confused, "Why? Why would Hit be a risk?"

Goku responded, "Hocus' type can absorb beings into themselves. Hit is powerful, sure, but he is known for his skill. If Hocus absorbed him, not only would she get a huge boost in power, she would be able to use all of his techniques, including the time skip. If Hit cannot stop this creature, he should stay as far away from it as possible." The three of them looked down.

"What if Hit absorbed Cabba?" Kale asked sheepishly, which got a friendly smile from Cabba and a jealous furrowed brown from Caulifla.

Vegeta disregarded this as an issue, "That would be fine, the absorption takes time for the creature to morph into its new form. If she absorbed him, it would give you two enough time to properly fuse. Absorption would only add his power on top of her own. If you two fuse properly, you will dwarf her in power, even with that fusion."

"How much time do you think we have?" Cabba asked them.

Vegeta looked over to Goku who had closed his eyes and searched out the universe for Hocus.

"She is still far off, but she is looking. It won't be long until she arrives."

Behind the 5 Saiyans, in the shadows of the Throne room, King Sadala listened to their conversation intently.


	16. Ep 16: A Noble Sacrifice, Cabba Vs Hocus

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 16

LI

The 5 Saiyans landed on the Dry, desert landscape of the planet they chose for their final Battle with hocus. While it was mainly just dirt and sand, the planet was also quite cold, and no life existed on it. It was the perfect battleground for their fight with hocus. Goku's recommendation to move them away from Planet Sadala would be an effort to protect their people from the creature. She would come here to them. It was in her nature to do so.

The 3 warriors were clearly nervous, as soon as it seemed Hocus was nearby, they would summon her here by powering up. Goku and Vegeta walked away together, alone, scoping out the battlefield.

"You did a good job training him," Goku said about Cabba.

Vegeta glanced over at him and then down to Cabba. "Yeah, I don't know if it will be enough."

"He is strong, much stronger than he was when we got here."

"He is not as strong as I was when I fought Buu on the world of the Kais. And not as experienced," Vegeta said.

"I think he will surprise you," Goku responded, "Besides, he won't need to last that long. Nowhere near the minute you lasted."

"Hey!" Vegeta snapped, "that was no minute. I was out there for a while, multiple times fighting that creature while you used that ridiculous form."

Goku giggled at Vegeta's comment, "Yeah, I kind of left hanging out to dry, didn't I?" Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"No matter, that was a long time ago," Vegeta said back, almost reminiscing of the time.

"Not really Vegeta," Goku responded. "We just have been through a lot since then. God's, Universes, Tournaments."

"Yeah, time flies when you are having fun."

"YUP!" Goku said with a thumbs up.

Down on the suggested battlefield, Cabba and the girls discussed their strategy. Scoping out the area, Cabba pointed to a large, flat piece of land. "I think the three of us should stand there, right in the middle, in a triangle. The two of you should power up, draw her in. Once she arrives, I will attack her while you two do your fusion."

"I still think this is a crap plan. If the 3 of us go after her together we…" Caulifla responded before Kale shouted at her.

"No!" The tone surprised Caulifla as she never heard her friend raise her voice at her. "Too many people died for us to learn how to fuse. We are going to do it, and we will defeat her."

Caulifla sighed, and nodded her head. "Kale, you are a good friend. Thanks." With a smirk, the two went to take in their position.

"Whoa!" Goku yelled out to them, "what are you three doing!?"

"It's now or never!" Caulilfa said to him.

"But wait, shouldn't we train more? Practice your technique?" he asked them.

Caulifla looked at Kale and she back at her. "We know how to do it. There is no point in waiting any longer Goku. The longer we do, the more people in the Universe die."

Goku nodded down to her, before Vegeta spoke up, "That one is a true Saiyan, I will give her that. No reason to delay the inevitable. Bring her on."

Cabba's heart was racing. He was walking into a slaughterhouse as a pig. He had grown a lot in the last couple of weeks, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. No matter how many times he played it out in his head, he knew this would likely be his final battle. "Wait," he said, as his nerves boiled up to the surface.

"Cabba?" Caulifla said, as Vegeta uncrossed his arms slightly and looked down on the battlefield at his pupil.

"Caulifla, Kale, you must promise me something," They looked at each other and then back at him. "Promise me, no matter how badly it looks I am being beaten, no matter how much pain I seem to be in. Even if that creature kills me, you will see your fusion to the end. You will not stop it for me."

Kale and Caulifla looked at each other, "Cabba?"

"Promise me!" he yelled back at them.

"I," Caulifla said, hesitant, "I promise."

Cabba turned and nodded his head. The three of them began to power up. Cabba powered up straight into Super Saiyan 2, with almost no hesitation. There was a tear in his eye, as he stood there, staring straight out ahead. The two girls looked back at him, then back at themselves, before they two powered up into Super Saiyan form. As they began to charge up more and more, the energy from the 3 of them was so incredible, the entire planet began to vibrate. Off in the distance, a rocky mountain began to shake apart, as large cracks formed all around the planet. Cabba could feel a warmth from their energies behind him, he was standing within their aura's and was amazed at their power, even if his own had grown so much. As he looked across the destructive force 2 powers as theirs had on all the surrounding sources, he looked up, seeing the Aura flow high into the sky, beckoning the demon to come for them.

Kale's massive, hulking body burst out, and a flash of green illuminated all around. Caulifla powered up into Super Saiyan 2, combining with her Ki, creating massive sparks all around. Cabba stood there, as a full powered Super Saiyan 2, awaiting the arrival of Hocus. As the 2 girls honed their power levels in, and stood there, holding it as a signal for the Evil, Cabba said one last thing to them, tears in his eyes, falling upwards in a steady stream. "Promise me one more thing. When you kill the beast. Tell the King," he paused for another moment, "Tell my father, what I did here today. I do this for him."

With that, a deep, dark feeling cast over all of them, and in an instant, Cabba knew, he was to walk to his doom, as Hocus appeared. Turning his head slightly to see her to his left, he felt that darkness he had just missed several months back. An empty void of power, too inexplicably large to describe. He was walking up to rolling hill to her tall mountain, and the little hope he had for survival before he came to this moment left him for good. Walking away from the two girls, he began to glow golden, as his tears began to flow higher and higher up. He now stood square between Hocus and the girls, the creature looking at him with a cocked head.

"So," She began looking at him, then Kale and Caulifla, before turning her head up the side of the mountain to see Goku and Vegeta, "Today is my lucky day. I came for the 2, and ended up with 5 to feast on."

"You will not be feasting on anyone today!" Cabba yelled as he pointed his finger directly at her.

"I don't think we have met?"

"I am Cabba, the Prince of the Saiyans!" he yelled out to the creature. "And you will fight me!"

As the words came out of his mouth, Cabba crouched, clenching his firsts, and drew out all of his power. He was full with incredible emotion, as it erupted inside of him. The sparks surrounding him were as violent as ever. As the tears continued to flow upwards from the edges of his eyes, it was clear to Vegeta looking down at his pupil. He was drawing on fear, not succumbing to it, but using his fear to raise him to an entire new level.

Goku's mouth gapped open at the sheer magnitude of power Cabba was putting out. "Vegeta?" he exclaimed at the inferno of energy releasing within Cabba.

"I know," he said with pride in his pupil.

"do you think it will be enough?"

"We shall see."

Caulifla looked at Cabba, whose power had gone through the roof since she last saw him a few weeks ago. Glancing back at her and Kale, she saw Cabba give them a nod, before erupting from his place in the dirt, shooting off like a missile at Hocus. With a smirk Hocus welcomed it.

As both drew back fists, they impacted, creating an incredible burst of pressure and energy, causing a crater directly under the spot, before the speed of both caused them to seemingly disappear from the spot before reappearing hundreds of feet away, causing similar but smaller pressure bursts with their blows.

After catching both his arms in a strike, Cabba shoved both feet out towards her midsection firing a Ki blast putting a hole through her body. Retaliating, Hocus whipped her head and tail slashing at Cabba, forcing him to fall to the ground with incredible force. As she quickly flexed, regenerating the round hole protruding through her, she noticed an explosion of Ki as Cabba hit the ground, utilizing his momentum to fly even faster, arcing his momentum, curving back at Hocus who threw her arms up crossed in front of her to block, but his incredible momentum as he tackled her forced her back as he angled towards the ground. As they impacted, their incredible speed and power caused a rip through the surface of the reddish dirt, leaving a deep cavern in their wake. The Solid rock seemed to split and act more like the wake of a deep lake then solid crust.

It became clear to Caulifla and Kale, he was leading Hocus away, giving them freedom to start their Fusion. Kale looked over to Caulifla who was still a bit startled at Cabba's power, and yelled for her attention, "SIS!" she screamed out, breaking her from her trance.

"Right!" Caulfla yelled back. The two of them powered up again all the way, focusing their energy into one. The planet was in turmoil, as their combined power caused a climate changing depression, tremors and heavy wind. Meanwhile, The battle of Cabba and Hocus shook the planet with crashes louder and more violent than any thunderclap they had seen. He was going all out.

As their Ki combined, and they were now ready to Fuse, they exchanged look before they focused, putting their first to their side, closed their eyes, and calmed their souls.

A massive crash could be heard off in the distance, as Cabba was forced away like a meteor, Crashing into cliffs and mountains with explosive force. "FU!" The two girls began, as they raised their hands up.

Hocus shot into the sky with a deep blueish purple violent aura before whipping her head tail at the girls, firing a sharp quick Ki blast at them.

"LOOKOUT!" Goku yelled at them, as they quickly opened their eyes and leapt out of the way.

"Damn!" Vegeta said, "She knows."

As Hocus began to fly at the two Saiyan women who were reading themselves in a defensive stance to fight she was blindsided by Cabba who had impacted her, blood pouring from his forehead, and clothes ripped to hell. Grabbing her tightly and with a fiery powerful Ki igniting behind him, he shot the two of them off away from the girls. The Jagged, electric like trail erupting out of him curved in a loop as he tried to keep their combined momentum from impacting the planet to stop them from going even further.

Their hearts were racing, they had to hurry, there wasn't much time. He couldn't keep this up much longer. The two of them shot to the ground, and powered up again, working to recombine their Ki all the way.

Cabba, flying as fast as he could, gripping the beast tightly felt something wrap around his ankle incredibly tightly before he felt Hocus quickly thin her body, and a pull from on his ankle from her head rail. Quickly, he was whipped with all of the momentum he built up to the ground, impacting it with such force, the girl's concentration was snapped as it caused a large enough Crater to make their legs shake and get out of sync. They gritted their teeth, closed their eyes as tight as they could, and forced their Ki into one, once more.

With another incredible whip, Cabba had been thrown the other direction, body limp from having all the air knocked out of it, before he felt his back impact with the surface causing another, almost as powerful impact crater. As her tail released its grip, Hocus pushed both of her hands out in front of her blue body, and grinned even more sinisterly, as blue blasts of Ki shot out of her palms like a machine gun, raining down on top of him without much ability to block. The ground was shaking too much; the girls couldn't sync up from the rapid succession

As the blasts stopped, Cabba couldn't be seen underneath the smoking rubble, and Hocus drew his attention at the other two who looked fearful as they weren't ready to do the Fusion. "NOW QUICK!" Kale yelled out. They closed their eyes, fists at the side, "FU!" they raised their hands up in succession, "SION!" They yelled as their hands dropped down to their wastes as they crouched and allowed all the Ki around them to pool, but it was too late! Caulifla and Kale felt her coming, and they opened their eyes in just enough time to catch her from impacting them defenseless.

"Don't think I am going to allow you two to do that silly little technique," She smirked as the two girls with all their strength was just enough to hold her to a standstill. "That skill will die with you."

As those words hit, Kale felt a deep sinking pain inside of her. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" She yelled out with Violence.

"What I normally do, they are gone, well, all but a few I decided to have join my cause. They didn't make me stronger, but their knowledge I found quite exquisite!"

Kale's anger spiked at the knowledge she wiped the Metamoreez out. As she felt control begin to slip, a voice appeared out of nowhere as Hocus stopped pushing on the two, "NO!" Cabba, who had no armor left, body cut to hell and bruised all over had snuck up from behind Hocus and grabbed her tightly wrapping both his arms and legs around her from behind, including her tail. "GO!"

Struggling to get free, and angry he snuck up on her, Hocus growled at him, "I thought you were dead!"

"Not yet!" He struggled saying back, "YOU TWO! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! DO IT!"

"RIGHT!" Caulifla said as they leapt quickly away and they powered up a third time.

"It won't be enough time, I'll be free of you in a second, and you will be dead," Hocus snarled at Cabba.

"You're right!" he yelled back, she was stunned at his admission, "But," he continued, "I'll make sure it takes you too long to reform before you can stop them!"

"WHAT!?" Hocus said, echoed at the top of the hill by Vegeta and Goku. Gripping her even tighter, Cabba began to yell as his whole body began to glow golden. Around both he and Hocus, a dome of golden Ki formed, completely surrounded by violent sparks of energy. "You wouldn't!" Hocus yelled, as it had become apparent to everyone, he was going to blow himself up to stop her.

As the two began to fuse, it became apparent to Caulifla what was going on. "Cabba? No." She said looking over to him, about to sacrifice her life for the two of them.

As they stood there, marveling at his act of heroism, a new voice spoke from behind them, "You two, get going." The deep, gruff sounding male voice from behind them was familiar. Soon, a deep royal blue burst of energy fired across the battlefield, blasting through Hocus, impacting Cabba, forcing him to fly far off in distance. King Sadala was now walking between the two girls, as he headed towards Hocus with purpose. Cabba was laying on the ground, unconscious from the impact. The King ignited all of his Ki, and while not a Super Saiyan, he was still spectacular in his power. Vegeta and Goku looking down at the scene were amazed. His power was so incredible just as a base Saiyan, they couldn't believe it. As he flew towards Hocus, she was frozen in disbelief as he impacted her, grabbing her tightly holding her down, and working to restrain her. "You will not harm my son any longer you beast! The Saiyan race will be your reckoning!" As she struggled to get free, he grasped her tightly on the ground, she still hadn't fully regenerated from him blindsided Ki blast.

Goku looked down at the girls who were still in shock. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE DO IT NOW!" Goku screamed at them. They looked at him and nodded.

As King Sadala fought to restrain the creature, and Cabba lying unconscious, they looked at each other, powered up one final time. Within a second, they had forged their Energy into a single entity. Erupting in a tall golden green flame. With their eyes closed, they dropped their hands to their side, fists clenched tightly, they began to purposefully raise their hands to the sky, "FU!" they said in unison. As they dropped their hands down to their waste quickly, causing the Ki to collapse on them and pool, "SION!"

A blue burst of energy shot out of Hocus, blowing a whole directly through the chest of King Sadala, throwing him back. His Ki instantly disappeared, as within seconds, that amazing Ki had dropped to nothing. Caulifla felt this pain inside of her, her failure, her loss, the emotion boiled inside as the two forced their firsts into one, "HA!" They yelled.

Goku's eyes twitched as he noticed what had happened. Their fists collided simultaneously and they both turned to glowing energy, as the fusion began.

"NO!" Hocus yelled getting to her feat, reaching out towards them, knowing it was too late.

Cabba felt something so disturbing, it awoke him from his unconscious state. As the world swirled around him, groggy likely concussed, he got to his hands and knees, and began to take sight of his surroundings. Off in the Distance, a blue and purple glow of energy beginning to fuse into a single bright green ball of energy. Hocus standing there in fear, knowing of her impending defeat, and then something he did not expect. As he struggled to his feet, he walked slowly to a body, laying prostrate on the ground, lifeless. As the world around him still spun, he walked up to the dead figure laying before him, before realizing who it was.

"Fa, father?" he uttered. His hair faded from Golden to black, and he succumbed to his broken body, as he collapsed to his knees in front of him. He felt tears well up in his eyes, as he looked down at his dead king, and his father. He moved his hand to the back of his head, gently lifting his head to turn to him. His eyes were grey and lifeless as he began looking down his body, noting the gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Pooling with blood. The tears in his eyes coupled with the vision of his father became too much for him to stand. He closed them tightly, and pulled his dead father's head towards him as he hugged it tightly, crying slightly, as the green glow on the battlefield faded.

A figure began to appear from the glow, as Hocus stood up and became defensive. The ball of green energy formed two legs, two arms, and a head with bushy hair, but as the green glow faded, the ball didn't dissipate or thin out. It became clear as the husky figure came into view, the fusion did not work. Before them all, on their final battlefield, was a powerless fused female Saiyan, unable to defend herself.

Vegeta's mouth opened wide, "But…." He said to himself aloud, "I don't understand, their form, it was flawless."

Goku closed his eyes and looked down. "Caulifla," he began, "The battle was too much for her, seeing Cabba sacrifice himself, the King, she couldn't keep her emotion in check, at the last second, her power jumped and unbalanced them."

"What?"

"The fusion, it is about more than just a technique, they have to be one, one power, one mind, one soul. She lost her concentration, and in the end, it threw the fusion off."

Goku's fist balled up, as his teeth clenched. They had failed. The whole lot of them would die.

As Hocus began to laugh, she pointed over to the fat female Saiyan, and chided her, "Oh this is perfect, I will be able to eat you in one bite now, and you can't even fight back. I don't know why I wasted my time with the other one, I should had let you fuse from the start!" she laughed even more. "And when that fusion wears off, my power will grow to an unstoppable level, no one in the universe will ever be able to stop me!"

But soon, her laughter began to fade. Everything around them began to shake, the pebbles on the ground rumbled, as dirt began to raise slowly in the air. The Sky began to change color as thunder formed. Everything grew quiet, like they were in a pressure bubble. The outside world couldn't get in. Slowly turning back behind her, Hocus could see, on his knees, with his dead father laying there in front of him, Cabba. He was hysterical. His pupils had faded, as he continued to cry, sitting on his knees.

Soon, the only sound that could be heard was the violent electrical sparks beginning to come off of him. His hair began to sway. They weren't spikey, they were almost fluid, before they spread out like they had never done before, turning in to large, solid spikes instead of a great number of smaller ones. As he sniffled and sobbed over his father's dead body, something inside of him snapped. Something had changed, and every defense inside of him was now gone. He was unrestrained, and the power that fueled him had nowhere else to go but out. Soon, a deep yellow glow surrounded him and the King, as he continued to sit on his knees. Large sparks of electricity fired off from him, as now, the silence was surrounded by massive shaking. Tremors turned into legitimate quakes. Any pile of rock or dirt instantly shook apart, as the wind all around them became so aggressive, the fat fusion couldn't stand on her own. Hocus had turned herself around, shocked by what she was seeing. Her blue skin began to flap with the immense pressure coming off of him.

Soon, the ball of glowing golden energy became even brighter. His thick, dark locks were beginning to grow, as the curl on his forehead elongated down to his chin, and his black hair, extended down his neck to his back. His face became more defined, and soon, all of his muscles began to tremble, as they had to make a decision, grow or explode. Every part of him swelled, as his usually wire thin frame was replaced with a ripped and toned muscles. HIs eyebrows began to fade into his new musculature of his face before they were completely gone.

His crying had begun to slowly fade, and as it did, and he grew quiet, everything around them seemed to stop, until, the explosion. With a great scream of pain, the glowing ball of Ki around he and the King was now so dense, it shielded them from site. The eruption forced even Hocus back several feet. Goku and Vegeta had to be on the defensive, they too were losing their ground. Then, a familiar but louder sound could be heard, as a change had taken place in Cabba completely. The golden yellow Ki burst out, and revealed the complete change. Still sitting on his knees, the tearful crying, super Saiyan 3 Cabba. As all the effects of his power up around them faded, his tears and sobs did not. It became perfectly quiet with the exception of Cabba's painful crying.

Hocus looked over to him, startled, unknowing what she was seeing. His power was incredible. Soon, his head slowly tilted up away from his father, and the bright white faded, leaving a bluish green cornea and black pupil staring back out of her. Cabba, a good man felt pain he had never before. It hurt him in his core. His soul had changed. As his sadness and pain evaporated, Hocus knew the look all too well. It wasn't Anger, no, such a sinister look was beyond it. Cabba looked directly at her with unrelenting hate. And she was about to meet his wrath.


	17. Ep 17: The Mighty Saiyans

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 17

LII

His feet slowly planed on the ground above his father, as Cabba's hatred grew inside of him. His golden long hair flowed in the updraft of the incredible Ki flowing through him. As his eyes drifted down, away from Hocus and looked directly at the King, lying motionless, he felt his heart begin to race even more. Quickly his eyes shot back up, his pupils were tiny, as all he could see, all that now existed was hocus.

His power level, already high began to rise even more, it was like he was drawing from a bottomless pit of energy. Bolts of golden energy began shooting straight up in the air as he gracefully began to float over his father's dead body and slowly approach hocus. She floated above the sky and begin soaring slowly at him, until the two stopped inches away. Dark blue energy began to flow out of Hocus as she drew out her true power, raising it to a level to fight Cabba.

The energy being put out by the two was incredible. It was almost as if the light from the planet's star was bent from their mere presence. Cabba's mouth snarled as he got close to her, it was impossible to tell if he had completely lost it, but he may not be fully conscious of himself. His anger, his rage, his hatred was overwhelming him. Hocus smiled and with a whip of her tail pounded him in the face. The crack of the impact was deafening, but as Cabba slowly turned his head back at her, it became clear, he had grown beyond allowing such an attack damage him.

Gritting her teeth angrily, Hocus threw a punch at him, which he caught in his left hand, moving her hand out of the way, staring at her straight in her eyes as his core strength was overpowering. Hocus stared at his hand move her fist slowly out of the way in amazement, but her attention quickly changed, as the bolts of golden energy shooting up all around Cabba began to intensify until the updraft coming off of him was a Jetstream, and in an instant, the fight would begin.

With a violent tug at her arm, he drew Hocus in before he connected with her jaw with an incredible Haymaker, colliding with her face, impacting her so hard, the rubbery gelatinous skin couldn't absorb all the damage. As she flew away, it became clear, he hadn't let go of her fist. Flying back at him with recoil, he pounded her again with another haymaker, and again, and again, and again. His face, never changing from an evil intense rage filled hatred. He wanted to cause her pain. He wanted to kill her.

Finally, as she stretched out all the way, he charged up his fist, and when she collided he slammed her face with the most powerful blow yet, almost tearing her arm out of its socket. He grabbed her arm with both hands, turned and with all the torque his body could muster, he threw her over his head, and into the ground. The impact nearly flattened her body, but before Hocus had time to react, Cabba exploded with rage and like a comet, his speed and heat coming off of him erupted the sky as he caught her with a barrage of punches as she bounced slightly off the ground an instant after impact.

It was amazing, the force of each blow, by itself was more powerful than anything he had given out on his own before, but he was throwing them by the hundreds with incredible speed and precision, never hitting the same place twice. Every fresh part of body, untouched by damage was a screaming target for him to strike.

Cabba screamed as his barrages wouldn't let up. The crater kept enlarging beneath he and Hocus, growing by several feet with every few strikes.

Goku and Vegeta ran down the hill they had been standing, Goku running over to the portly mal-fusion, and Vegeta over to the body of the King, picking him up and moving him away from the battlefield. As Goku got to the fusion gone wrong, he put his hand on her and gave a grave look, "Alright you two, we got to figure this out," He said with desperation.

Behind his shoulder, a large blue blast erupted as Cabba, in a defensive position flew backwards out of the crater he caused, before forcefully stopping his momentum, and preparing to go again unscathed. Hocus, was in pieces, but quickly threads of her body began to reform into a ball near Cabba, dropping to become Horizontal, he cupped his hands to his left side, and with an aggressive, guttural scream, forced a massive purple beam of energy out towards Hocus, impacting her, erupting, and scattering her tissue all over the battlefield. As the pieces of blue rubbery body began to jiggle, raise in the air, and attempt to reform, he began rapidly firing Ki blasts all over trying to blow them up before they could reform into the beast.

Goku looked back at the girls, "Come on, you got to try and end the fusion early so you can try again!"

"But how!?" the combined voices asked, out of breath just from standing and holding that weight. That gave Goku a thought.

"It's like Club said, Its taking all of the energy of the fusion just to hold you two together, if you run out of energy like this, you will split!"

As Vegeta joined them after hiding the King's body behind a rock, he agreed with Goku's statement, "That just might work! You two, power up, now!" he yelled at them with haste, "That form is flawed, he will run out of energy quickly, and if you're stuck like that, it's all over!"

"But," the blob said, as it fell to the ground, "We can't."

"What do you mean you can't!?" Vegeta said as the rolls on her body jiggled from the force of her collapse on her backside, "Well, Try damn it!"

Sitting there, legs spread eagle, the jiggly Saiyan pumped her firsts, and attempted to raise her power level. As she struggled to bring out any energy, she grew red in the face, as she tried with all of her effort to let it out. "Come on!" Goku said encouragingly, "Let it out!" As he said that, the female Saiyan let one rip, passing gas loudly, before placing her hands in front of her face in embarrassment.

Cabba's unrelenting barrage to attack reforming Hocus pieces was working to hold her back, but it didn't go unnoticed by the creature. As pieces of her kept being sent into the sky for him strike, other pieces formed a liquid and snaked around in the ground before her upper half could reform. Before Cabba knew it, a dark blue ball of energy struck him from behind, knocking him out of the sky. As the half of a creature flew after him, pieces of her began flying rapidly at her, reforming until she was whole again.

Cabba quickly turned his body to face her, still with unstoppable momentum torwards the ground before putting his hands above his head, and firing a massive Ki ball at her. She stopped directly in her tracks and fired one of equal size to nullify it, but that was his plan, as the 2 erupted, he had changed momentum while she was distracted, and from the side kicked her solid, knocking her down. As she hit the ground, she began to purposefully roll to regain control of her momentum, before planting her feet, shifting weight and throwing an incredible punch which Cabba matched.

"Try running!" Goku thought.

"What?" Vegeta said back to him.

"Maybe if she gets so exhausted physically, it could do the same thing?"

"It's worth a shot. MOVE IT YOU TWO!" he yelled turning his attention to the heft Saiyan, who was struggling to get to her feet, before waddling away with Goku and Vegeta chasing after.

Hocus and Cabba traded blows back and forth. They appeared in the sky, the ground, and all over seeming at the same time due to their incredible speed. All around the area they battled, bolts of electricity fired off, as the waves of pressure coming off of them began to resonate with each other, causing ripples in the air strong enough to break stone nearby.

Hocus' speed was incredible, he was getting to the point he couldn't land a punch on her anymore as she seemingly got faster and faster with every movement. His animalistic nature was getting more and more infuriated with the lack of damage he was landing, so with a blast, he exploded energy out in all directions, stunning her. Forcing his two hands together, he fired a ball of Ki right at her midsection. As she flew backwards, she widened her torso turning it almost into a trampoline type consistency. The Rubbery nature of her body rebounded the ball of energy right back at Cabba, who with a slash of his hand cut it in two without missing a beat, tracking Hocus' attempt to distract him and attack. Catching her hands, he kicked his legs out towards her face, but instead of impacting her, he fired a powerful ki blast which connected, disintegrating her from the shoulders up, falling backwards to the ground.

As the chubby Saiyan ran with Goku and Vegeta chasing after her, she was holding her side, drenched with sweat, and heaving as she couldn't breathe fully. She tripped and fell, but the two of them begged her to get up. "YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING!" Vegeta said looking back at Cabba.

"Please! We're running out of time!" Goku added. Kale and Caulifla's fusion forced itself up and with every ounce of effort she had, put one leg in front of the other, and kept going faster and faster.

As the falling headless creature was close to landing on the ground, it caught control of itself, flipping, landing on its feet, before pulsating its whole body, causing a head and neck to pop out where it should be. As she looked up to find Cabba, he wasn't there. Before she could move, the sound of an angry roar came from behind her, as he threw a mighty kick in her direction, impacting her side, causing her to fly off with a massive indent in her figure. He flew after her, and as he got close, she had bated him, twisting her body around and firing point blank two Ki blasts from each hand. He was too close to put up a defense and took the strikes head on, before being thrown back on the battlefield. She, though, couldn't slow her momentum, and collided with the ground, even faster with the eruption of her blasts, and split into two.

Cabba slowly got to his feet, as Hocus' upper half began to float above the ground, pointed towards Cabba, as he lower half began walking over to her separately. "That power of yours isn't going last forever," she said, only mildly catching her breath before her two halves reformed.

Spitting some spit and blood to the ground, as he wiped the corner of his mouth, Cabba stood straight up, before powering up again. "Neither will yours," he coldly responded. Sparks of energy shot out all around him as he worked to catch his breath, before finding another level, another pool he could draw from to raise his power back up.

The two, on opposite ends of an impact crater created by Hocus' attack striking Cabba, began powering up again. As they screamed to forcefully call out their power, the Sky had grown dark, as a combination of debris and clouds had covered the once bright day. With a crack of lightning the two warriors flew at each other, and resumed their battle as ferociously as before.

"Kale! Caulifla! RUN!" Goku yelled at the Saiyan whose eyes were rolling in the back of her head from the exhaustion.

"Dammit Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he looked back at Cabba struggling more and more to keep up with Hocus. It wasn't that she was getting any faster, he was slipping, and his power was ever so slowly waning. "We're running out of time, he only has minutes left, if that!"

As Goku looked back at Cabba's fight, he could see with every few volleys' exchanged with Hocus, she was landing a blow on him. As he focused on it, he could feel every second his energy level beginning to slowly drain, even more so with each blow, "It may be less than that," he said ominously back to Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled back at the two Girls, who were dizzy, and unable to run as they were near loss of consciousness as the overweight, out of weight fused being.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled as he looked back, and saw Cabba was beginning to lose it, he was now completely on the defensive, as it was all he could take to try and not get squashed by the bevy of barrages Hocus was throwing his way. Finally, she ended up breaking through his defenses, and then began punching him unrelentingly until with one final swing kick, she struck him hard, barely able to put up any defense.

He shot towards the area Goku, Vegeta, and the fused Saiyan were standing. Goku and Vegeta jumped out of the way as he landed, and rolled without stopping as his momentum was too great. Looking back at the coming bowling ball that was Super Saiyan 3 Cabba, she began to try and run again, with everything she had before he impacted her, but it was useless. The impact of the two helped stop his momentum some, but now they all were rolling away from Hocus, but just before their momentum completely stopped, a bright green glow, followed by a blue and purple glow flashed, and suddenly, the 1 became 2, as now Cabba was joined laying out with Kale and Caulifla.

"THEY DID IT!" Goku yelled pumping his fist.

"Yes!" Vegeta yelled out! "There is a chance!"

As Cabba got up, he looked back at Kale and Caulifla rubbing their heads from the impact. As the three met eyes back and forth, Cabba got a smirk with hope seeping into his body, showing a different emotion for the first time since he had transformed.

"CABBA! Caulifla yelled, you did it! Look at you!" as she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"No time for that now!" he yelled back, "you know what to do!" Caulifla smiled back at him gratefully.

"SIS!" Kale said determined.

"RiGHT!" Caulifla yelled back.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Hocus screamed back at the 3, gaining all of their attention as she rocketed towards them thrusting balls of energy their way.

Cabba stood in front of them holding his arms out, "You two, do your thing, I got her!" As the two blue Ki blasts got close, he yelled causing a pulse of energy impacting them causing them to erupt. "This one is for you master!" He yelled out toward Vegeta. With his arms still out in either direction, two balls of hot bright yellow energy appeared. His glow was intense, as bolts of pure energy began to release in all directions.

Behind him, the two Saiyan Girls leapt apart, and powered up, matching their energies again. Cabba's glow intensified, as forced the two balls of energy forward into one massive bright power source in his palms pushed in front of him. Hocus noticed this was no joke, and she stopped her momentum quickly pushing out her palm to block it. "FINAL FLASH!" With an intense flash of energy, a massive beam exploded towards Hocus like it was rocketing at light speed. As it struck her hand, she barely had enough time to block it, as it pushed her hundreds of feet back, unable to stop her momentum.

With a massive blue energy ball, She did her best to block it, bringing her momentum to a standstill before they were now throwing everything they had at it. "Kale!" Caulifla yelled.

"SIS!" she yelled back. They nodded their heads, with total focus, the two of them began.

"FU!" they chanted raising their arms and Ki to the sky. Cabba's blast was receding some but he dug his feet into the ground, and pushed out more energy to keep it at a stalemate. "SION!" They yelled as the Ki collapsed all around them, pooling their energy, about to focus it into one point. Cabba screamed to push further, pushing Hocus back, now causing her to put out more to hold him at bay. "HA!" they screamed in one mind, one voice, one soul, fists, simultaneously connecting…

But nothing happened. Goku and Vegeta looked shocked, and Cabba glanced back, at the two, who were standing unmoving. Everything was perfect. What was wrong?"

"ITS TOO EARLY!" Goku yelled out at them.

"WHAT!?" Caulifla yelled back.

"You need to give it a few minutes to allow the magic to recharge!" he yelled back over the frighteningly loud beam struggle.

Hocus seeing this smiled widely and began to laugh as she thrust her other hand at the ball of energy she was fighting back Cabba's final flash with. Her energy ball doubled in size, and Cabba could feel his feet bury into the ground from the incredible force pushing back on him. The Final Flash was not enough, as it was no longer slowing down her volley. They would be crushed. He closed his eyes and pushed more, but had nothing left, even still, all the weight on him had dissipated, and he could feel them return to a stale mate. As he opened his eyes, to his right, Caulifla as a Super Saiyan 2, pushing back against Hocus' death ball with a red beam. To his left, a near berserk Kale, pushing a green beam along with them.

As the three Saiyans nodded at each other, they all 3 screamed simultaneously as their beams intensified. Seeing this, Hocus grimaced as she pushed more and more into her ball, before the 4 energy beams became too much and erupted in a chaotic explosion, that blinded everyone.

As it faded, the sheer level of energy from Kale, Caulifla and Cabba was enough to create a barrier. Hocus, who was closer to the blast was blown to bits, but she reformed quickly, and stood facing the 3 confident stares from the Saiyans. The three of them got into their respective fighting poses, as hocus opened her hands, "Bring it on!" She yelled down to them.

The three of them blasted off from the surface, spiraling up into the sky towards Hocus, trading places with who was first in line. Raising their hands back, It was Kale who jumped to the lead and went for a massive punch from her boulder-like hand, blocked by Hocus, but not in enough time for Caulifla to use her backwards momentum to swipe at her legs, causing her to fall back. Cabba with his hands above his head in a double fist pounded down, sending her careening to the surface.

"GO!" Cabba yelled at the two who spiraled down at her in pursuit. He flailed his hands all around, forcing hundreds of balls of Ki past them and towards Hocus who did everything she could to block them. Before Kale kicked her in the face. She was struck by several blasts before Kale kicked her in the back into a barrage of a dozen or more other bombs. The blasts all avoided the two Saiyans and chased after Hocus, who blasted away with speed, trying to avoid their attacks.

"NOW" Caulifla yelled at Kale. The two of them both charged up massive Ki waves, and fired them at Hocus, who was too worried to avoid the falling bombs, she didn't look out for their attacks. Pushing her hands out in their directions, it took everything she had in that instant to stop them. Powering up, she forced their energy waves back to a stalemate, before out of nowhere, Cabba's feet collided with her torpedoing her into the surface of the planet deeper and deeper with incredible force.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed with all of his might before he Fired an incredible Gallick gun at her underneath the ground point blank. The explosion was so intense it shot him out of the tunnel his attack created. All around the three of them, purple beams of energy shot out from the surface, before the whole area they were on engorged dozens of feet in the air, before collapsing in on itself into an endlessly deep crater.

The three of them surrounded the crater, charged up and ready to continue the fight. As they looked deep into the darkness, three bright balls of energy illuminated the darkness, as they fired upon the Saiyan's waiting for her to escape. As they each handled the balls effortlessly, it was all a diversion. Kale felt a sharp kick to the back of her knees, before seeing two fists collide with her face full force sending her off. As Caulifla flew towards her friend she forced both of her hands out, creating a ball of energy, firing at her, that she couldn't stop, and was sent off fighting off the energy. Cabba punched Hocus hard in the face, which Hocus returned as the two of them traded blows, more and more.

But Hocus got the upper hand, and ended up kicking Cabba hard away into the side wall of the gaping hole in the planet. Before Hocus could even think, Kale was on her Grabbing both of her arms tightly, and firing from her gut a massive ball of Ki that blew her back so hard, it ripper Hocus' arms right off. Now, growing even more, and screaming even louder, she threw the arms back at hocus, before being engulfed in a deep green ball of energy and firing a beam at her. With control of her arms still, they threw up a blocking maneuver, catching the ball of energy and erupting. As Hocus, armless, regained her footing, Kale was already on her, before she jumped up and threw a kick at Kale's face impacting her, knocking her back. She forced her arms to reform, but before she could even move, a red blast of Ki struck her back as Caulifla fired upon her, throwing her into a mountain, causing an eruption. Caulifla, not far behind, sparking intensely caught up with Hocus before she could turn around and kicked her in the head, knocking her to the ground. Cabba had regained his strength and before Hocus could fight back Caulifla, he was on her tackling her to the ground tightly. As he held her down, Kale began fighting just her upper half two arms for Hocus, vs all the punches and kicks Caulifla could muster.

Unable to block everything, Caulifla got several punches and kicks to her, with her unable to move. Soon, a violent roar erupted from where Kale was, and the beast awakened, flying back at them. As Kale pushed her arms out towards them, she fired a massive wall of green Ki. "CAULIFLA NOW!" Cabba called, and the two of them partnered together to try and match it, firing Ki at the stunned Hocus, straight at Kale's.

Hocus couldn't fully stop the momentum from Cabba and Caulifla, but attempted to before realizing the green light behind her, impacting her. As they collided, all 3 Saiyans were thrown back, as the massive blast blew a piece of the crust off of the planet, and flattened everything for miles and miles.

When the Dust settled, kale had steam coming off of her body, as her energy had hit its max, Caulifla couldn't hold her shoulders up, and Cabba was breathing heavily. Caulifla noticed something was wrong with Kale and the two of them headed over to her, as her body began to shrink, and her hair fade from green, to yellow, to black, as she slowly collapsed, reaching her limit. Caulifla caught her, also struggling to move, having gone all out. Cabba landed next to them, looking worse for wear. His battle had been intense, and he looked wrecked, but he was standing next to them, still defensive.

"We did it," Caulifla said, holding kale, relieved.

"No," Cabba said, still at the ready. "She's coming."

In the middle of the battle damaged landscape in front of them, slowly, blue bits began to form feet, then legs, then a torso, then arms, and finally a head, as the tail on the head was last to slowly come together. As her body was finally complete, she got to a crouched position, and powered up, glowing bright blue, before an aura of Ki surrounded her, and she became intense as she drew out even more power.

Cabba stepped up towards her, before looking back at Caulifla holding the unconscious Kale, "you get her out of her. Both of you need to run. I will hold her off as long as I can." He turned to Hocus and raised into the air. He closed his eyes, and with every ounce of spirit he had left, he bulked his muscles up, felt what power left he had come out, and he powered up, ready for the final Battle.


	18. Ep 18: The Final Stand

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 18

LIII

"Your power is less now then it was before you transformed," Hocus said with a smile, as she licked her lips, looking at him. "You're burning through too much power; you have seconds left in this fight."

As Cabba stood resolute in front of the creature, Caulifla shook her friend, trying to get Kale to wake up. "KALE!" she shook her, screaming in her face. "KALE! Wake up!" She shook more and more. Kale just lied in Caulifla's arms motionless, only slowly sipping in air, as she was spent.

Vegeta, standing at the side of the battlefield was enraged. This creature was beaten, only her regeneration was enough to outlast them. Goku looked over to him, at Vegeta's fist clinched tightly, his power level beginning to rise out of his anger, watching this losing battle between them. As Vegeta began to take a step, Goku grabbed his arm, "No Vegeta, you can't."

"Don't touch me Kakarot!" he yelled as he shrugged away from his hand.

"Vegeta, I know this is hard for you to watch, but they have got to figure this out. We can't help them, you know that!" Goku's plea quieted Vegeta, but his anger was still seething.

Cabba powered up, looked back at his foe, eyeing her up and down, "You are lying to yourself if you think you haven't weakened in this fight. Your power isn't infinite," He feigned a confident smirk that even fooled the bluish rubbery creature.

She was not impressed with his comment, "I am not the one struggling to stand." As she said that, she spread out her legs, digging her boots into the dirt. Her arms to her side flexed as her whole body seemed to shine ever so more brightly. Bulking up slightly, a dark blue aura surrounded her, as a deep, dark grin grew on her face. A deep rumble began to resonate in Cabba's ears as the ground began to tremble slightly. She was drawing out even more dark power. He could feel an incredible swelling before him, as her power ballooned. "My power may as well be endless!" she laughed as she tilted her head back, releasing a pressure wave that Cabba had to defend against to not lose his balance. Caulifla grabbed a hold tightly of Kale as the burst of energy thrusted the two of them away. As Debris followed the pressure wave, Cabba could feel thousands of little pelts on his skin as rocks, sand and dirt hit him with high velocity, being propelled away by her rising power.

Looking over to his master, Cabba could see Vegeta looking desperate in his direct, so, instead of blocking the debris, his hands fell to his side, as he got into a fighting stance, calmed his mind and his energy, focusing his power. Squinting his eyes, he stared out at his opponent, just laughing away at her rising seemingly endless well of power. Cabba relaxed his jaw, and took in a deep breath as he focused everything on his opponent. As the bright sheen on her exaggerated, she made one final flex of her body as one last burst of pressure left her, moving all remaining debris from the battlefield.

Cabba looked at the feet of Hocus, waiting for the moment, when she would strike first. Then he saw the move, the toe of her boot dig in slightly before her body rapidly closed on his. With all the speed he could muster, he threw his hands up, blocking a solid punch aimed at his face. The impact almost broke his arms with the force she hit him with, propelling him backwards. As she chased, he knew he needed to buy time, as he ducked and dodged the attacks, blocking Vitals, allowing her to get in cheap shots all around him.

As she pounded on him, he just stood there, blocking best he could. As he cascaded and skipped across the surface of the planet due to her assaults, he focused all of his power on defense before he felt her long snakelike tail wrap around him, whipping him quickly to the ground. The force of the impact was enough to have his arms and legs, tightly in defense loosen, opening him up for her to take advantage. As she saw an opening, even though she was about 30 feet above him, she threw out a punch, extending her arm along with the strike, catching him dead center in the midsection. But this was what Cabba wanted. As he felt her drilling first plow into his gut, he expected it, grabbing her arm, and holding on tightly, gritting his teeth at the beast, showing his resolve. Sure, she could regenerate, but it didn't matter anymore. He accepted his fate, and he was willing to sacrifice his whole body for his cause.

Vegeta felt something snap inside of him. He got it, finally, he had surpassed pain, he had found how to break through his mental limits and keep going through all of it. What he had been teaching all along, that persistence, he was showing it. He felt his shoulders loosen, as he watched an angry Hocus throw her other hand as his face, connecting with his cheek, trying to get him to let go, but he just catching it with his cheek, watching it come, pushing all of his energy to his face to endure. As she pulled back her arm, she threw it again, connecting again, but he didn't budge. He had her arm, and wouldn't let go. She fired a Ki blast at him, but as it exploded, he endured further. He was suicidal, and she didn't know what to do to counter it. Throwing her fist at his face again, he caught that one, but she expected it, throwing her body at his to collide. He threw up his feet and fired a Ki blast directly at her incoming body, using her own momentum against her. As he arms retracted post blast, she didn't expect to see him flying towards her, head butting him.

His blows only angered her. They weren't enough to do any damage, just stun. But that wasn't Cabba's goal. His goal was just to stop her long enough for them to get away. He was giving them the 1 minute they deserved, but instead of their fusion being his salvation, his minute would be theirs.

He began to flail at Hocus, who was taking the full brunt of his assault. Even when he was open and she struck back, it didn't matter. He was fighting as she was, without any care of damage. And for the moment, it made them equals.

It was clear, though, to all on the battlefield, Cabba was weakening with every strike he took, and even with everyone he made. As he began to start to throw haymakers at Hocus, she became fully aware of this point. The first causing her elastic head to extend, but the next 3 less and less, until the final one struck her face forcing little to no movement at all. As he just pushed harder into her face with an angry look in her face. It became clear. He was done. His strikes now couldn't even stun her.

Slowly, she raised her left hand, grabbing his right, which was still pressed in his face, and moved it away, as her right raised up above, forming a fist. As quick as a bolt of lightning striking from the sky, the bottom of her fist collided with his face with an explosive clap like thunder. And almost as quickly, his body shot to the surface hundreds of feet away.

Covered in rubble, Cabba wasn't getting up. Hocus looked away at a distance, and eyed the boy. As he began to move slightly, she smiled and tilted her head as she watched him struggle to get to his feet, using only his left arm for support. It became clear to Hocus, Goku, and Vegeta, that Cabba was now seriously injured, as he turned to Hocus, face swollen and mouth full of blood. His right arm, which had been held by Hocus as she struck him, was now dangling to his side, limp. Obviously broken and dislocated.

Vegeta's was aghast. He was beaten. He couldn't fight her any longer with one arm. He had no energy left. He was astounded he was still a Super Saiyan 3, which, based on the gritting of his teeth, he was barely clinging to.

"Boy!" Hocus yelled down at him. "I have lived for millions of years, and when I was awoken this time, I truly did not expect to find a fighter like you to challenge me." Cabba just spit the blood from his mouth, using his left hand to wipe the remaining from his lips and chin before returning to a defensive pose. "I have decided; a will like yours can only do me harm. You see, I must apologize, this whole time, I have been toying with you. You have been a strong candidate to join me, to fuel me for millennia to come. But strong willed beings, well, they don't digest very well. It affects my temperament, and to be honest, I like who I am more then I desire your power. I will get plenty from the two ladies when I track them down." As she said this, she raised her right hand above her head, creating a large electrified blue ball of energy, whose massive energy was shocking.

Cabba's eyes grew wide staring at the thing. Its resonating power shook the ground beneath him, even though it was a hundred feet away or so. He couldn't block that, not with one arm. As he felt fear creep inside of him, he began a battle inside. Fighting against the fear, deciding what to do against that blast. Would a defense be futile? Could he dodge? Or, if this was the end, should he stand and take it? "I don't care!" He yelled back at the creature, almost instinctively, not even thinking. "BRING IT!" he yelled as he pulled his left hand to his side, cupped right at her. His energy surged, and he turned purple.

Smiling, Hocus Grasped her right wrist with her left hand, and the ball grew in intensity, "Fine then! This is the end for you!" As she began to yell, raising the energy, preparing for the attack.

"NO!" Another voice yelled.

"VEGETA NO!" Goku Screamed. Disappearing from his place on the side of the hill, watching over the battle, Vegeta, reappeared next to Hocus with an intense look on his face. His anger swelled, and his body exploded into Super Saiyan Blue form. Hocus showed the eyes of shock, not knowing what she was looking at. Vegeta's hands were out to his side, spread as wide as they could go. She couldn't believe his speed. As his palms collided, just a few feet from her, her eyes grew wider and wider. "FINAL FLASH!" And with an echoing scream, a massive bright Flash of yellow energy engulfed the creature. Her blue ball of energy evaporated, as he body began to crumble into dust, and in a few moments, as the bright flash of energy shot out into the sky and off into space, Hocus was completely destroyed.

As Vegeta caught his breath from his racing heartbeat, and Cabba and Goku looked on with wide eyes, Vegeta and Goku could hear an echoing clang. Suddenly, everything around Vegeta and Goku turned grey, and without color, as only a tinge of green surrounding each of them was left, and soon it became clear what had happened. Vegeta could feel his body, unable to move from his spot begin to hover over to Goku, as from out of the Shadows, Vados appeared. As Vegeta looked back at the battlefield, he could see a receding yellow flash come backwards from space, as the ball of energy Hocus had created and her body as a whole reformed from it.

"Prince Vegeta," She said a very upset voice. "You were warned, over and over again, not to interfere." As things continued to rewind, Vegeta looked around, and back at her.

"What are you doing!?"

"I am rewinding back several minutes to before your transgression." Looking down, he could see, Cabba, begin to fall back underneath the rubble in the ground.

"Stop it, what is this!" he yelled back at her.

"I cannot. Vegeta, you have violated a very important directive. You were not to interfere with the natural order of this universe. I was too late to rewind Goku's transgression, but I have been keeping a close eye on this battle to ensure another one would not be missed."

Vegeta looked over to her, and gritted his teeth. "So what now?" he said, feeling his heart racing, knowing he was in serious trouble.

"What now, is like Goku, you had a debt owed to you by Lord Champa from the Tournament. You saved Cabba from falling, and for that, you can now consider that debt repaid." As everything came to a stop, Goku and Vegeta looked over to each other.

"So what? You are going to let this creature eradicate the Saiyans? Wipe out life in this Universe?" Vegeta said pointing at the frozen in place creature.

"That is not for you or I to decide," She said, looking down at Cabba underneath the rubble, "That is for them." As Vados took a step back from the battlefield she looked back at them, "Be warned, Next time, I will awake Lord Champa." As she said that, she tapped the bottom of her staff to the ground, before being surrounded by shining light and firing off into the sky. As she disappeared, time began to move forward again.

Vegeta and Goku looked down at the battlefield, and Cabba was pushing himself up with his left hand, as Hocus turned her head sideways at him, smirking.

"Boy!" Hocus yelled down at him. Vegeta looked at this De ja vu, and was wide eyed. He couldn't stop it. He was powerless. "I have lived for millions of years…" Goku walked up behind Vegeta, his eyes were closed, as he placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, who was frozen.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry."

"…when I was awoken this time, I truly did not expect to find a fighter like you to challenge me." Cabba just spit the blood from his mouth, using his left hand to wipe the remaining from his lips and chin before returning to a defensive pose.

Vegeta looked on in Horror, "It can't be," he said, just watching in shock at what was going on.

"I have decided; a will like yours can only do me harm. You see, I must apologize, this whole time, I have been toying with you. You have been a strong candidate to join me, to fuel me for millennia to come. But strong willed beings, well, they don't digest very well. It affects my temperament, and to be honest, I like who I am more then I desire your power. I will get plenty from the two ladies when I track them down." As she said this, she raised her right hand above her head, creating a large electrified blue ball of energy, whose massive energy was shocking.

Vegeta looked on in horror, as his body began to react, Goku gripped his arm tightly, preventing him from moving. Goku looked down, defeated, "Dammit!" he said to himself.

Cabba's eyes grew wide staring at the thing. Its resonating power shook the ground beneath him, even though it was a hundred feet away or so. He couldn't block that, not with one arm. As he felt fear creep inside of him, he began a battle inside. Fighting against the fear, deciding what to do against that blast. Would a defense be futile? Could he dodge? Or, if this was the end, should he stand and take it? "I don't care!" He yelled back at the creature, almost instinctively, not even thinking. "BRING IT!" he yelled as he pulled his left hand to his side, cupped right at her. His energy surged, and he turned purple.

Smiling, Hocus Grasped her right wrist with her left hand, and the ball grew in intensity, "Fine then! This is the end for you!" As she began to yell, raising the energy, preparing for the attack.

As they passed the time from which Vados had rewound, Cabba was standing purple sparks of electricity surrounding him, violently, as he charged up all of his energy in his hand. His feet planted firmly in the ground, as his energy soared.

"HERE IT COMES!" Hocus screamed as she threw the massive energy ball at Cabba.

"GALLICK GUN FIRE!" He yelled out with all the fury he had left. His right arm dragging, his left forced up to the sky, firing the purple blast with a fury at the dark blue death ball heading towards him. He struggled mightily as they connected, feeling the intense weight of the ball crushing down on him. His beam wasn't strong enough, The ball was steadily gaining Ground. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed. As he did, he felt his whole body explode of energy, channeling the blast through his palm, connecting with the ball, stopping its momentum. But, as he noticed, his whole body felt weaker, even though the blast increased in strength, and he could feel his knees buckle. His hair had returned to normal length, still golden, but his muscles receded, and he was back to a normal Super Saiyan.

The ball kept crashing down, "C'MON!" he yelled, "Just a little, LONGER!" he screamed as he pushed up again. His whole body glowed yellow, and then the glow cracked and all swirled into the blast, as his hair returned to black, eyes still green, but beginning to fade. His hair was waving in the Ki, black and gold, as he tried desperately to keep channeling All of his power into the blast. It was so much, it was too much, but he had to keep going.

His knee gave out, crashing into the ground, but he kept pushing his hand forward. As he felt the ground begin to crumble beneath him, and a crater form, he kept his elbow locked, but just barely. He could feel with every second, it beginning to buckle, inch by inch, more and more. He suddenly couldn't breathe, he felt a weight all around him, the energy pushing on him, the pressure was crushing him. The Golden purple waves coming off of his Super Gallick Gun were pushing, but their press was wavering, as the weight of the blue death ball became too much and began to come down on him. As it approached, he could feel its energy. As he closed his eyes, he sensed out Kale and Caulifla, they were gone.

"They…made….it…" he said with a smirk, looking up at the creature. And then, he let go.

As his super Gallic Gun faded and evaporated away, the energy dispersing, nothing was stopping the death ball as it bared down on him like a freight train. HE closed his eyes, and awaited his fate, with a smile. He did his job.

Then, silence. Everything stopped.

He felt weightlessness, nothing pressing on him anymore, nothing pushing down on him. As he opened his eyes, he looked up, and there was the blue ball, not moving, just feet from him, stalled.

As he blinked wildly, he looked around, until he finally saw it.

Not an it…he saw her.

A perfect fusion of Kale and Caulifla, standing, holding the ball effortlessly. "Cabba," a single, but forceful voice called out to him, "I've got it from here!"

"You?" he said back at her.

"Perfect Kefla!" She responded with a wink. She erupted with a massive yellow glow and sparks of electricity. Her white pants, and black vest covering her purple tube top flapped in the wind of her aura. She punched the ball of energy. As if it were nothing at all, the ball of energy rebounded off her fist and flew past hocus with great speed, flying off into space.

As Hocus looked down, she was shocked to see a new warrior enter the fray, and within seconds, she knew. The determined Saiyan stood there, staring up at her with a confident smile, but determined eyes. Cabba just sat on his knees, right arm dangling to his side, looking up at this new version of Kefla. From up close, she looked similar to the one from the tournament, outside of the clothes, but her voice, her power, all of it was different. The energy coming off of her was incredible, but effortless.

As he stared, Kefla just looked back at Hocus, unmoving, until she suddenly disappeared. It didn't make any sense. She was just gone, but before he could even react, he felt a massive tremor and explosion. Looking over, Hocus has been struck and knocked to the ground. He had never seen speed like that. As Hocus got up, she screamed with anger, thrusting her palms out towards Kefla and a massive blast of blue energy, like a wall shot out towards her. Placing her palm up to the sky, a small sparkling glow of energy appeared, which gripping down, on it, Kefla grabbed and threw it at the oncoming wall of energy.

Like razors, it sliced through and completely nullified the power of the blast. As Hocus flew up angrily at her, throwing a wild right swing, it didn't connect, as everything she threw, punches, kicks, whips of her tail, none of it at all connected. Kefla kept seemingly disappearing, every second, reappearing nearby. Her speed and control allowed her to effortlessly avoid every swipe of her enemy.

"STAND STILL!" Hocus screamed at her with all the guttural tones she could muster.

Almost as quickly as she yelled that, her fist collided with an unmovable object, directly in the face of Kefla. It did nothing. She just remained, right in front of her, unfazed. "My turn." As Kefla said that, within an instant, several bright flashes appeared seemingly instantaneously. It didn't even seem as if she moved at all, but an instant later, Hocus began to convulse, as her whole body was pounded into pulp.

With all of her anger, she reformed and thrust her tail at her, but it stopped. A blue magical electricity formed at the knob at the end before she screamed, "SNACK CAKE!"

"KEFLA WATCH OUT!" Goku yelled at this attack. The beam seemed to shoot straight through her, like it impaled her, and out to a pile of rubble that turned into several dozen snack cakes. Kefla grabbed the tail with her right hand, and quickly with her left, she swiped with a fiery hot red laser slicing it off.

"Well, you don't need this thing anymore," she said, tossing it to the side before, again, seemingly without moving, a flash of light and it exploded into nothingness. "It's time to end it."

Hocus' face cringed as a burst of yellow green aura erupted from Kefla. Sparks enveloping her, she placed her hands to either side, creating a spiral red energy in her right, and a bright green ball in her left. "Tell me if you've seen this one before," she said with another smirk. "BRILLIANT! SHINING! BLASTER!" As her palms collided, the red and green energies quickly swirled together, before firing out in a spiral Ki Wave.

As Hocus Screamed, her body was completely enveloped by the blast. Her skin began to become firm, and crumble, slowly at first, until it turned into dust, and then, not even that, as the bright red/green wave annihilated it completely from existence. Hocus was gone for good.

As the sounds of battle left the field, and they were blanketed with a silence, only a breeze remained. Suddenly, as quickly as she came, a green light completely covered Kefla, and she split into two. Kale and Caulifla fell to the ground, exhausted. Laying in the middle of a crater, Caulifla had her arms and legs wide out, working hard to catch her breath. Kale Sat on her knees using her hands to hold herself up, and Cabba, who was completely wrecked, worked hard to get to his feet, arm still dangling, looking around. "We won."


	19. Ep 19: Stay out of it! Return to 7

Dragon Ball Super +PLUS+

PART 19

LIV

While it was pitch black, the night sky was illuminated brightly by the glowing red flames from the funeral pyre. Rows and rows of Saiyans lined the long main road, which at its end were dozens of steps leading to a platform at the base of the palace where their dead King was being honored for one last time. Behind the platform, were more steps, which at the top of that, Cabba, now, no longer dressed in his normal blue, but black and maroon clothes and armor, with a cape stood above the pyre, gritting his teeth, preventing himself from crying. Off to the side, Goku and Vegeta stood, watching, with Kale and Caulifla, dressed in more formal Saiyan clothes at the bottom of the steps on the road.

As the smoke and ash of the fallen king billowed into the sky, Cabba only could think of his failure, and his king who had fallen to save him. The Saiyans had stayed until the last embers remaining were only faintly glowing through the piles of ash covering them.

That night, Cabba stood alone in the throne room, at the base of the steps in front of the throne, unwilling to climb to it and take his place. "He was proud," Vegeta's voice echoed in the hall. Cabba was startled, not knowing he was there.

"I failed him," Cabba said, sniffling, trying to prevent himself from all out crying.

"You honored him," Vegeta corrected. "He knew, as much as I or you, that you were to give 1 minute of time. You knew that minute could had been a waste. That they girls could had failed the fusion, and all that pain would had been for nothing. And yet, you gave more."

"It wasn't enough to save him."

"If it wasn't him, it would had been you. He chose him over you. A Saiyan who wasn't proud of his son wouldn't give his life for him. Trust me, I know that all too well."

"What am I to do now?"

"I cannot help you with that one," Vegeta said with a smirk. "You are going to have to figure that one out on your own."

"But, you are…" Cabba replied before Vegeta interjected.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans. Not the king. I never was," he corrected him. "I know more about what it is like to be ruled by another, then to rule myself. Hell, even at home, now, Bulma is more of a queen in our household then I am king," He closed his eyes, thinking of her and laughed. "Cabba," He said with more seriousness, "Kakarot and I are starting a new Race on Earth. One day, hopefully, all of the Earthlings will be part Saiyan, but I will be long dead by then. You on the other hand are a King now, it is up to you now." As Vegeta said this, he slowly walked away from the throne room, out the door and off into the night.

Goku was waiting for him outside the city walls, packing food (begrudgingly due to its poor quality) into the Cube in preparation for their journey home. Vegeta flew in and softly landed by Goku before turning back and looking at the Palace. "Hey man, I can't wait to get home, get some really good food. Do you think Bulma can put out a spread for us?" He said. But Vegeta didn't respond, he just stood there, looking at the palace, and the landscape of Planet Sadala. "Vegeta?" Goku said to him.

"Wha-? Yeah, sure. I'm sure she will, let's get going." The two of them entered into the space cube, and Vegeta walked to the front of it. Taking one last look outside the cube, looking at the landscape, he yelled out, "Take us to Earth in Universe 7!" As his voice Echoed, the cube glowed silvery, before flying off into the sky. As the last images of Planet Sadala faded from their View, as they rapidly moved out of the planets sight, and soon, out of the galaxy it was in as a whole with great speed.

"Vegeta?" Goku said to him, seeing something was wrong.

"Not now Kakarot. Leave me be."

The Cube shot off through universe 6 hastily towards the null zone.

LV

Several weeks had gone by, and Gohan's tattered clothes were a sign. As he and Supreme Kai continued to train, Gohan was ducking and dodging, stopping incoming volleys of metallic cubes thrown at him by the supreme Kai. Piccolo meditated off by King Kai's tree, which he had become familiar with during his time here, as Goten and Trunks were receiving instruction by King Kai. Off in the hut, Krillin was cooking up food for everyone, happily staying out of the training. As he got on his tippy toes to taste the rice, noticing it was done, he walked out the door and shouted out to everyone "DINNER!"

Gohan, Goten and Trunks were Saiyan through and through, as the training famished them and they ate rapidly. "Geeze you guys, I am a terrible cook, but it looks like you don't even need to taste the food," he said with a laugh. Gohan pounded on his chest as a ball of uncooked rice got stuck, forcing it down.

"Nah, you aren't too bad."

"Yeah, well, 18 isn't the biggest fan, but she isn't much the cook herself, she is more into buying food instead of cooking it," he said rubbing the back of his head.

King Kai, who was walking around the picnic table they were eating at smiled at their progress, "Well you all should be very proud of yourselves," he said changing topic. "Goten and Trunks, you have progressed a ton, thanks in no part to myself of course," he said with a snicker and chortle.

"Yes, and Gohan," The Supreme Kai added, "you have taken to the training of the Kai's like no one I have ever seen before," he said with a great big grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, I hope it will be enough," Gohan said a little more serious, as he took a few smaller bites of his food, pulling apart some bread and chewing on the pieces.

King Kai's expression changed a lot as well. "Yes, I do as well." As he walked over to his car, placing his hand on it. "Daiki is powerful, but it isn't his power you should fear, it is his knowledge and experience. He can easily defeat opponent's multiple times his superior with his skill and wit alone. This won't be an easy fight."

Goten chimed in the conversation, "No worries, Gohan is much more powerful now! And Gohan will be able to fight fire with fire!" He said with a smirk.

Gohan smiled at his brother's confidence. "Yes," supreme Kai said, affirming the boy's assessment, "With your new skills, you should be able to counteract or match anything Daiki has to offer."

"No," Piccolo said off in the distance, as he walked up to the table. "Having an attitude like that will get Gohan killed." Piccolo looked out to each of them, moving his eyes around the table, "Gohan's progress will take Daiki by surprise, but don't be mistaken, even with everything Gohan is now capable of, Gohan will still be at the disadvantage." As Piccolo looked over to the two young Saiyans, he gave them a grim look "And you two, you need to be ready. He has been out there for weeks, recruiting, we didn't finish off the fighters we were up against last time, and there will be more of them. We need to match numbers with numbers, you two need to give everything you got when we meet up with him next."

"Well, don't forget, we have numbers of our own," Krillin said with a smirk. "You've got me, and…." Gohan cut him off.

"No," this took piccolo and everyone at the table by surprise. "Don't get me wrong Krillin, you saved us big time back there, but those guys we were up against, they were ridiculously strong. And this isn't the tournament of power, they were going for the kill." He looked over to Goten and Trunks, before he looked back at Piccolo. "We will be the ones to fight. Boys," he said as he turned his attention to them. "I don't like it either, but there can be no mistakes. We can't show any mercy in this fight. These guys we are up against are like the frieza force goons, they can actually hurt us. We can't be so careful to incapacitate them but not hurt them, or it could be our lives."

"Gohan?" Supreme Kai said, surprised at his statement.

"A fight like this can quickly turn into a Kill or be killed type of battle. I don't want to see it devolve into that, but you two have to be ready. You can't hold back and can't make a mistake." Trunks and Goten looked super nervous. Gohan looked over to Piccolo, got up and walked a few feet away before continuing, "When I was young, I thought I was ready, and I wasn't and no matter what anyone tells me, people lost their lives because of it."

Trunks got up from the table, and looked at them, "Gohan," He said, looking very serious, "I'm going to fight!"

Just after, Goten popped up too, "I'm gonna fight too Gohan!"

Gohan looked back at them and smiled.

LVI

As the Cube broke the Null zone and entered back into Universe 7, Goku instantly felt better. "Man, it is good to be home. I can't wait to get back to your place and eat."

"All you have done is eat this whole way back," Vegeta said, just standing with his arms crossed looking out as the Cube traveled with great haste.

"Yeah, but this food just sucks. I can't wait to get some good stuff!"

Vegeta sighed. "Well, it shouldn't be long, only a few minutes from here." As they flew for a few more seconds, Vegeta furrowed his brows, and looked back at Goku. "Hey, do you sense something off?"

Goku, who was laying back with his hands behind his head, jumped up to his feet and walked up towards him. Closing his eyes, he sensed it too, "Yeah!" he said.

"What is it?" Vegeta responded looking back at him side eyed.

"I don't know. But it is strong, whatever it is."

"The kids, Earth, is everything still ok?" Vegeta said desperately, concerned about this power. Goku focused his mind on Earth, "Yeah, Earth seems fine, but…"

"But what?"

"the Kids aren't there. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, they're not on Earth."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know," Goku quickly responded.

"What do you mean you don't know, look for them?"

"It's not that easy Vegeta. We are moving superfast and they could be anywhere in the Universe."

"Are they alive?" He asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is everything seems fine on Earth right now, so that makes me think, yes, they are just off somewhere."

Vegeta calmed down and thought to himself, "Kakarot, remember what that Hocus thing said, about when she was awoken?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"Who do you think awoke her?" Goku looked interested, "Think about it, Babidi awoke Majin Buu on Earth. Something must have awoken Hocus as well."

"Maybe Hocus killed whoever did it?"

"Maybe, but I still don't like this. It seems to me like someone is playing a little game with us."

As the ship hurtled into the milky way galaxy and quickly approached Earth, the cube began to slow as their home planet came into view. As they entered the atmosphere, Vegeta yelled out, "Capsule Corp!" and it took off through the clouds before it was over West City, and landed in the Back yard. As they exited, Goku closed his eyes and sensed hard.

"Piccolo, and Krillin, they are gone too," Vegeta looked at him with a serious glare.

Looking back at the ship, he extended his arm, and called out, "Shrink!" The cube shrunk down into a small glass cube, and landed in his hand, before he stuffed it back into his armor. Leaping up on the back balcony where they usually hung out, Vegeta felt a sigh of relief when he saw Bulma and Bulla playing.

She instantly recognized him and her expression rapidly turned to relief and joy, but by the time he landed, her mood swung incredibly rapidly the other way, as she began to bark at him, "WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU TOO BEEN AND WHAT TOOK SO LONG!" Bulla began to cry in her arms.

"Bulma, the baby," Vegeta said trying to calm her own.

As she cooed at her baby, and bounced her to cheer her up, Bulma returned her expression back to Vegeta, "What took you so long, didn't you say that Cube would get you there in only a few hours?"

"It got complicated, OK?" he said, putting his hands up, trying to keep her temper at bay.

"Bulma," Goku said walking up with seriousness, "Where are the boys?"

Bulma looked over to him, "They have been gone for weeks. They supposedly got their butts handed to them, and have been hiding out at King Kais."

Goku looked over at Vegeta, who reached out his hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Thanks!" Goku said, and the two disappeared as quickly as they came.

LVIII

Daiki's head was bowed, his eyes closed, and legs crossed as his hand was pushed out towards a scrawny warrior who was sitting in the center of a circle carved out in chalk. The scrawny man was unsure if Daiki was awake or asleep, as he just seemed to have his head down, nodding, breathing rather heavily, as if he was snoring ever so slightly.

He had been sitting here for hours and hours, unable to move per his orders. The men in the camp with them had been growing restless. All of them had been gifted with incredible power, but haven't yet been given any order with that to do with it.

"This is crap, he is sleeping, let's just take off," a bird faced man said to a group of warriors who were eating soup they just pulled off of the flame.

"Boss does this," one of them said, "He did it for you, least you can do is wait for him to finish."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the boost in power, but I am ready to use it. I have some people who owe me some debts that I plan on collecting." The deceitful creature replied.

Chop, the boar like man, walked up to him from behind, and gruffly put him in his place, "Sit down," and pushed on his shoulder, forcing him to sit. "And shut up, or you will regret it."

"Regret it huh!?" the man said, pushing Chop's hand away and jumping to his feet. "Touch me again, and YOU will be the one to regret it pig face!"

Chop looked over to him, sighed, and walked away, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, you had better walk away. Now men!" he continued, "I say, while the old man is still out, we take one of the ships and head out of here. With our power, any planet in the universe we want is ours, we will have our pick! We can g….." before the next word could leave his mouth, he froze, eyes bulging wide, and body in shock. As his pupils descended, he could see a red thin beam of energy impaling his body through his spine. As the beam dissipated, his legs went completely limp, and he fell to the ground in severe pain, screaming, and struggling to breathe through the shock.

As he painfully turned his head to the source, he saw Daiki, still eyes closed, looking asleep, but with a finger on his unused hand aiming in his direction. Chop, Crossed his arms at the sound of the struggling creature in pain. Several men began to move towards him to check on him when he interjected, "stop, leave him be." As they looked at him, scared of his coldness, Chop glanced over to them, "He will be fine. Daiki will heal him when he is done."

"But," one of the men said, "he has like 10 hours left?"

Chop looked back at him, "He should consider it a gift to be alive in the first place."

LIX

Gohan had several bowls in his hands he was trying to balance, as Krillin Carried the pot, formerly filled with rice back towards the house. Goten was wiping down the table, while trunks had a stack of plates he was trying to balance.

"Hey!" King Kai yelled over to him, "Be careful with that china!"

"Yeah, yeah," trunks responded, as the plates swayed back and forth in this intense gravity.

As all the dishes were placed in the kitchen, and the group, rubbing their bellies exited the hut, Gohan patted Krillin on the back, "Man, that was a great lunch Krillin! THANKS!"

"LUNCH IS OVER!?" a familiar voice yelled out from over the horizon of the small planet. "AW MAN!"

The group slowly turned their head over to the other side of the road King Kai built, where they were able to just make out Goku's three large Bangs, and the pointy tip of Vegeta's as they appeared, walking towards them. "DAD!" Gohan said as he began running over. Goten and Trunks followed, Trunks heading towards Vegeta, and Goten right after Gohan.

"Hey guys!" Goku said with his trademark goofy smile, waiving his hands. As Gohan approached, both He and Vegeta exchanged a stare at one another, before back at Gohan, "Man, you have been busy?"

"Yeah, King Kai and Supreme Kai have been training me these past few weeks, but boy what a relief to have you back."

"King Kai has been training me too! And Trunks!" Goten said jumping up to get Goku's attention.

"Has he huh?" He looked over to King Kai slowly walking towards them with supreme Kai, "So, you were able to pass his test huh?"

As King Kai reached them, he responded for him pride fully, "These 2 broke the record for getting me to laugh the fastest ever. Trunks in particular, but he has kind of a dirty mind, you need to watch out for that one Vegeta."

Looking down at trunks, he could notice a difference in his ability, "I guess I do," he said with a smile on his face.

"Gohan has been quite the student Goku, you should be very impressed to see his progress," Supreme Kai added.

"Yeah, I can tell. Gohan, it isn't just that your power is that much higher, its different now. I'd like to test you out myself!"

"Anytime," Gohan said confidently, furrowing his brows and staring at him intensely.

"So…" Goku said, "Are you completely out of food?" he asked.

King Kai dropped his head as everyone began to laugh, "Come with me, I keep a Goku stash in the cellar."

"You have a Cellar!" Goku asked, "How did I not know that?"

"Out! You stay out now, I swear, if I didn't keep my hiding places, you would eat me out of house and home. If I wasn't already dead, I would starve to death when you come over." As the group laughed, and King Kai pulled out several large tubs and jars of food, they sat at the table, while he and Vegeta ate.

While Vegeta tried his best to not be insulting towards the Universe 6 Saiyans cuisine, this food was on a completely other level, and he began to stuff his face with rice cakes and dumplings.

As they ate, Gohan, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai filled them in.

"So, this Daiki Guy," Goku said with food in his mouth, "He was the teacher to all the Kais, and now he is back to teach us all a lesson, but a bad lesson, do I got this straight."

King Kai sighed, "As always Goku, a gross oversimplification of what is going on, but sure, that is about right."

"Well, all I need to know is where is the strong guy so I can go fight him! I have been itching for a fight since I left for Universe 6. I wasn't allowed to fight a single guy while I was there!"

As soon as those words left his lips, a deep, angry, regal voice surprised everyone, "You will not be fighting anyone." As they looked up from the table, Beerus and Whis were standing on King Kai's planet, looking absolutely furious.

"Crap," Vegeta said, as he stood up from the table, followed slowly by Goku.

"Yeah. Crap is right."

"Forgive me if I am wrong," Beerus started, "But you, Vegeta were ordered specifically NOT to interfere with Universe 6, and yet, you went anyways." Vegeta just gritted his teeth, and stared with his arms crossed. "And you Goku, you were told to keep him from going, but instead, you followed along yourself, knowing it was against our wishes." Goku walked around the table to stand in front of them.

"I will take your silence as I am not wrong."

Vegeta walked up next to Goku, and spoke up, "We didn't interfere."

"Oh? You didn't? So when Whis reached out to Vados, and said you two had been training the Saiyan's there, you call that not interfering?"

Goku thought quickly, "What does it matter to you? Vados let it go."

"Vados has no authority! She is an attendant! Nothing more!" Beerus' natural reaction was to begin raising his arm to perform a Hakai.

Vegeta reacted, uncrossed his arms, and became defensive, which did not go unnoticed by Beerus. Goku could feel the tension, seeing both of their movements and he gripped his fists tightly and loosened up in case this got ugly. Beerus looked at both of them, eyeing them back and forth, and slowly lowered his arm.

"I find myself in a quandary Whis, If I destroy Goku, Grand Zeno may look unfavorably on me, and if I destroy Vegeta, Mistress Bulma may not deliver me delicious food ever again. But these two require punishment."

"I should say so," Whis said, still very upset, staring a hole through Vegeta.

Beerus looked over to Gohan and the boys. When he did so, Goku and Vegeta moved in between them. "Your sons,"

"What about them!" Vegeta said, angrily at the God of Destruction.

"Oh, stop your fretting, I am not going to destroy them," The God said, waving hand at them. "Besides, if I attempted, I know you two would attack me which would force me to erase you too, which I could just do now to begin with, and save the hassle. No," he said with a sinister grin on his face, his voice dropping an octave, "It has come to my attention, there is some evil force in Universe 7, that old Kai teacher, what's his name?" he said to Whis.

"Lord Daiki," he responded.

"Yes, Daiki, that's it," Beerus said with Glee. "You two," he said pointing at Goku and Vegeta, "you will not be allowed to interfere with his plans. If you do, I will erase both of you and the Earth for your treachery." Goku and Vegeta relaxed a bit. "Now, just in case you attempt anything funny, you can find us on Earth. He looked up at Whis, who nodded back. Tapped the base of his staff, and then they fired off into the sky and out of sight.

As Goku turned to Gohan and the boys, Vegeta grabbed his attention, "Kakarot."

Goku looked back at him, "yeah Vegeta?"

"We need to talk." Vegeta walked away from the group, with Goku following away from the boys. Once they were on the other side of the small planet, Vegeta looked around, ensuring they were alone.

"Vegeta's what's up."

"It's Beerus." Vegeta said to him as Goku stood with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I know, he was pretty mad this time…" Goku said before Vegeta interrupted him.

"No, not how mad he was, did you notice," Vegeta started, "His threats, they aren't really directed towards us."

"What do you mean?"

"When it looks like he was going to threaten to destroy us, he backed down once we got defensive. Even how he is going to get us to 'behave,' is to threaten to destroy the Earth, not us."

"I mean he said he would…" but Vegeta cut him off again.

"I know he said he could, but he never really threatened us, he didn't want to give us the choice to fight him."

"What are you saying?" Goku said as he took a step towards him, beginning to understand where Vegeta was going, "Are you saying he is…"

"Afraid of us? Maybe," Vegeta said, completing his sentence. "Think of the Tournament of Power, I defeated a God of Destruction, and you fought off Jiren, who was stronger than one."

"Do you think we could beat him?"

"Not alone, no. We have never really seen Beerus go all out, but I would imagine, it would be something like going against Jiren. Without tournament rules preventing killing, he would likely Hakai us in a 1 on 1 fight at first chance. But…"

"But if we fought him together, you think we could win."

"It's not what I think, it is what Beerus thinks. And I think he believes if we teamed up against him, he would lose."

"So, do you think we should call his Bluff on this?"

"No, it is too much of a risk. But, if the time comes, and Gohan and the kids can't handle it, we won't have the choice."


End file.
